


Those Who Wander

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: Long Journeys and Stubborn Humans [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 89,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had thought their lives were pretty simple, boring even, but things quickly change when they're dragged into a battle to save the world. They find out that not all characters stay on the page and sometimes you have to have a little hope in order to survive. Are their deaths set in stone or will they survive the battles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING: Hobbits are Real

"Ashley!" My dark eyes widen and I begin to sprint as quietly as I can towards the small closet a few feet away. "You can't hide," the woman says in a dangerous tone. I wince, safely hidden in the closet—you should try holding in a sneeze, it's not easy. "Come out, come out wherever you are." I look through the keyhole, trying to catch a glimpse of the woman chasing me. Okay, so I'll admit I started this whole thing by accidently smacking her forehead, but I don't think I deserve death. The door opens suddenly, knocking me backwards. Andrea's blue eyes show her rage and satisfaction, her hands balled into fists.

"C'mon, Andi, how about you go relax on the couch and I'll fix you a Dr. Pepper," I suggest, standing up with a small hopeful smile curving my lips upward.

"Or I can get my revenge." I bite my lip, contemplating on what to do. That's when my metaphorical light bulb flickers on. "Now, hold still and I won't drag this out too much longer."

Faster than either of us thought possible, I dodge her and run out of the closet shouting," You'll never take me alive!"

"Who's the fastest runner again?" Without turning around I hold up my hand, showing her the finger I'm proudest of. _Yeah, if she catches me she's gonna try to break that finger_.

"Ah, shut your face!" The front door opens and one of my brothers, Kharl, steps inside, clad in his usual choice of clothing: jeans, white T-shirt, black cowboy boots, and a black trench coat. Well, at least now I'm not totally on my own against the she-devil.

"What are you doing in my house," he asks, dark green eyes showing amusement as Andrea runs into my back, knocking me to the floor where I stretch out like I meant for it to happen.

"Oh, you know, just playing Hide and Seek." I smile innocently as I try to kick Andi as hard as I can.

"Hey, Kharl," Andrea greets, easily catching my foot before it can make contact with her stomach. Kharl rolls his eyes skywards, pointing at the door.

"As glad as I am that Ashley can finally pick a lock, get out of my house before my company gets here," he demands. Kharl looks like a normal twenty-two year old, but he's actually a skilled assassin—only killing people that have done terrible things and got off lightly. _A regular Boondock Saint_ _by his standards and a wanted criminal if you ask any cops_. Shrugging, I get up and lead the way outside. He'd tell me all about the meeting later.

Halfway to my house Andi opens her mouth," I would've won, you know." She has a good point, but I'm not about to fuel her oversized ego.

"At least I'm not easily amused," I remark.

"You have a short attention span." She smiles, tucking some of her blonde hair behind an ear.

"Okay, at least I have a reason _why_ I'm easily amused." She shakes her head, opening the door to my house with the spare key I gave her two years ago.

"Let's watch a movie." This was normal for the two of us when we are bored. We try to find a movie that the both of us can agree on, but it's a lot easier said than done.

"'Kay, how about Lord of the Rings?" Those movies were safe ground most of the time; safe enough that we didn't have to play bloody knuckles in order to decide, anyway. _Stephen King movies on the other hand_ …

"Sounds good. Do you know who it was that Kharl was expecting?" Andi doesn't exactly know about Kharl's job, something I don't plan on changing anytime soon. I nod, putting the DVD in the player, silently praying that she would let the subject drop. "Who was it?" _If only I had a smidge of good luck_.

"Well, oh look, it's starting, so go make us some popcorn!" Neither of us notice the movie beginning to fast forward as we walk across the hall to the kitchen. Andi moves for the snack cabinet above my microwave as I move to the fridge, pushing a few bottles of mustard and a container of Vodka-enhanced Capri Sun in order to find what I wanted.

"What'cha gettin'?"

"A pickle." I pull out the jar, a pickle-induced grin on my face as I set it down on the counter and begin the struggle to get it open.

"How do you eat those?"

"They're just cucumbers soaked in evil." By the time the popcorn is done and we get back in the living room, Arwen is rushing Frodo to Rivendell. "Aw, we missed Bilbo!" Andi ignores me as per the norm since snacks forced her to miss one of her favorite parts. _I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve._

"I can't believe you're wearing black in summer." She was attempting to distract me to get payback by making me miss my favorite part and it works fairly well as I stare down at my outfit when I get comfortable in my chair. I'm wearing a black T-shirt that says **Awkward Moments Define My Life** , black slacks, and my auburn hair is twisted into a clip. Andi is wearing an orange and white shirt and white basketball shorts with her thick hair hanging freely down her back. The TV makes a loud popping sound that quickly gains my attention, then I feel myself falling asleep, cutting off my witty comeback.

ANDREA

Ashley falls to the ground as her TV lets out a series of loud pops and bright flashes. Soon I find myself following her into sweet oblivion. After what feels like hours floating in a black space, I slowly begin to regain consciousness. The first thing I hear is Ashley letting out an evil chuckle. _Jesus, just let me sleep_.

"Andi, Hobbits are real," she whispers in my ear, after tripping over me. I open my eyes reluctantly and see her sitting on a log with a Hobbit beside her. _Hmm, Pippin's shorter in person. Wait, what?_ My blue eyes go wide as they move from my completely calm best friend to the smiling Hobbit next to her. "What'd I tell you," she mutters, arms crossed over her chest.

"You look a bit pale," says Sam, looking at me curiously, like I am some kind of alien. I feel a little light headed when I stand up, wobbling slightly on my feet. _Hey, why do my shorts feel funky?_ Looking down I notice I'm in a light blue dress that was tight around my chest and stopped around my ankles. _At least it's not pink_. Ashley does the same, her right eye twitching slightly when she sees she's wearing a pale green dress and black cloak, her dress billowing out at the waist. She's not exactly a dress person, so it makes sense that the wardrobe change pisses her off, but all I want to know is how all this is happening.

"Wow, queasy," I mumble, clutching at my head and blinking a few times to make the woods stop spinning.

"I got that feeling when I woke up too," Ashley shrugs, bouncing her leg rapidly. My eyes narrow in suspicion. She only does that when she's extremely hyper and a hyper Ashley means trouble.

"Did you have Mountain Dew earlier this morning?" Ash isn't supposed to drink that—she's almost impossible to deal with afterwards.

"No..." She shakes her head a little before giving another shrug. "Maybe..." I raise a brow, leveling her with my best _spill it_ look that always works on her. "Yeah."

"Thought so." My eyes scan the heavily wooded area looking for—

"Who are you," questions a tall, great-looking guy with a sword—a very pointy sword that would have no problem in putting a hole in my belly. _Yep, that's who I was looking for. King Ellesar, or is it Strider?_ I eye the man in front of me with interest and fear, gaze constantly drawn to the sword clutched in his hand. "Who are you," Aragorn asks again, talking slower yet no less stern.

"That is Ashley," Pippin answers before I could gain my ability to speak back, pointing to my auburn-haired friend. Aragorn gets a strange look on his face when he sees Ashley, muttering something under his breath that sounded kinda like _Larien_. His gray eyes were filled with unasked questions and hurt, but he quickly fixed his expression into a mask of caution.

"I-I-I'm," I stutter, eyes never leaving Strider's ruggedly handsome face. _Man, can I be less of a Fangirl?_

"Andrea," Ashley interrupts," her name is Andrea and she's very pleased to meet you." I nod, still frozen to the spot. _I feel like I'm back in high school with a crush on Johnny Depp; well, I still have a crush on him, but I'm more mature now…I think_. Strider loosens his hold on his sword.

"Where did you come from," he asks. I look over at Ash to see if she can think of anything. She has a familiar devious look on her face that she only acquires when A: she's doing homework, or B: she's pissed at her old history professor. No matter what though, it's usually never good. She clears her throat before beginning her story.

"You see, my friend and I were in my house when a magician appeared before us. He was dressed entirely in black, fading in and out of my sight mumbling in this weird language. There was a huge flash when he finally stopped talking, a loud pop, and then…well, we woke up here," she finishes, gesturing at the woods surrounding us. _Hey, that sounds kind of like Malkalam from the Ranger's Apprentice books_.

"Does where you come from have a name," Strider asks, not believing Ash's story for a second, but willing to amuse her for some reason.

"Yes." I raise an eyebrow at her answer.

"Well, what is it?" _That's a good question, is she going to make up a name or shall we stick to the usual?_

"Twinkie." _The usual it is then_. She came up with it a couple years ago because her cousin was obsessed with the spongy snack, but it's only ever been believable now since Aragorn apparently doesn't know what a Twinkie is.

"I've never heard of it." She shrugs, standing up and brushing some leaves and dirt off the butt of her cloak. Aragorn looks over to me and I nod along with Ashley's story. _Maybe he would believe her if I agreed with it?_ "Alright. Would you two like to accompany us to Rivendell?"

"Yes, please," I respond hurriedly, trying to be polite to the hot guy with the sword.


	2. Damn Dresses and False Prophecy

ASHLEY

After two hours of walking and mindless small talk, Aragorn finally snaps. I have to hand it to him, most people would've bit our heads off just five minutes in, but he made it a whole two hours and deserves a cookie or something. The sad thing about it all is that Andi and I have that effect on the normal people, our version of conversation consisting of jumping from topic to topic so fast that it makes people's heads spin. Or in the case of our eighth grade teacher, make people bang their heads against the wall repeatedly because they'd decided not to smoke a joint before showing up for work that morning.

"Books, music, writing," Aragorn says through clenched teeth," please just pick a topic and stay on it." I return his annoyed glare with the sweetest smile I can manage, one that made older people believe I was an angle when I was younger. Aragorn sees right through it, but I keep it in place anyway.

"If you think that was bad, then you should see her and Kharl," Andrea states with an easy grin, flipping some of her long hair over her shoulder. That was her first weapon in flirting, getting the guy to notice how pretty her hair is—I hate to admit that it works ninety percent of the time. Aragorn lets out a huff of air, turning and continuing to lead all of us through the thick woods until we come across a wide river.

The thought of having to swim had my heart pounding and my hands shaking, reaching out to grab the sleeve of Andrea's dress on instinct. I could barely manage a doggy paddle in a pool, but the deep waters here would sweep me under without a problem

"This way, the river isn't as deep down here and we should be able to use the rocks to keep us from getting too wet." Andrea pats my hand in a rare show of sympathy, giving me a reassuring smile as we follow Aragorn on down a few feet where the water slowed and the tops of large rocks poke above the surface. Sam, Merry, and Pippin are the first to cross, the Hobbits having little problem since they're so light on their feet. Next was Andrea, who relied on her natural athletic abilities to get her across. The thing was, I didn't have an athletic bone in my body unless I was fighting someone, and that was mainly from adrenaline.

"I can't," I state, shaking my head quickly when Aragorn gestures for me to go. Instead of looking annoyed like I thought he would, Aragorn's gray eyes soften and he moves to stand beside me.

"You can do this, Ashley, I know you can." I shake my head again, taking a step back away from the water. It's not as deep here as it is in the other part, but it's still deep enough for me to drown in. "You can hold my hand if you need to." There was something in his eyes that made me want to do whatever he said, like he was mentally screaming for me to trust him with this.

"I'll find another way to Rivendell."

"Do you trust me, Larien?" My brow scrunches at the name, falling back on the Elvish class I had taken in college to help me out, but drawing a blank all the same. It was definitely Elvish, no other language in Middle-Earth had the same musical cadence to it, but this was something I've never heard before. "Please don't hit me for this." I was about to ask what he meant when he picks me up over his shoulders and deftly hops from rock to rock, only setting me down again when we were on the other side of the river.

"You son of a-"

Andrea grabs my wrist and yanks me back before I can punch Aragorn like I really wanted to, my heart still beating fast. "Thank you, Andrea."

"You owe me," she returns, still holding me back as the others start to walk again. "He only did it because he had to, Ash." I let out a shaky breath as my temper cools off, pushing her hand off me and smoothing down the skirt of my dress. "Come on, we don't need to get lost here." We walk a few minutes more in complete silence until we come to a stop just outside the biggest house I've ever seen. _The last homely house_. Everything seemed to be bright, though that could be from the sun shining right behind the house. With her eyes wide, Andrea pulls her sunglasses off the top of her head and slides them up over her eyes.

"This place is freaky bright," I remark, bringing up a hand to shade my eyes.

"Like supernova bright."

"By the Valar, this place is amazing." I catch the sight of Aragorn smiling at my words, slowing down as we reach the stairs that lead up to the massive front doors. As though someone had been looking out a window as we approached, the front doors open the second we stop and Elrond comes out to greet us. Tall and thin, he looked almost exactly like he did in the movies.

"Welcome to Rivendell," he smiles warmly with his arms outstretched.

"You think he's gonna give us a long speech about the purpose of the Matrix," I whisper to Andi, who kicks me lightly in return when Elrond hears. "My question still stands." She kicks me again, this time hard enough to make me do a little jump in pain. I clear my throat, growing uncomfortable when I notice everyone staring at me. "A-are we goin' inside or are we staying out here like a bunch of morons?"

"Please, after you." I'm the first one inside, cheeks burning a bright red and my eyes staring at the ground to avoid looking at everyone else. The entry hall is bigger than my house and has an arched roof, all the furnishings and decorations made with light materials to give an airy sense to the place. It worked, too. I have to fight the urge to let my jaw drop in amazement, taking everything in with a sense of awe.

"This place is so big," Pip says in amazement, him and Merry moving to stand beside me. This place really is cool to see in person, I just hope this isn't one big pickle-induced hallucination because Andi will never let me live it down if it is. Only I would be geeky enough to hallucinate being in Lord of the Rings with one of my best friends when I could be hallucinating something really epic like fighting a ninja with a lightsaber and winning.

I move into the next room, one that's just a big open space with a few steps leading up to a statue holding a broken sword with a bench next to it, and a few tapestries to line the right wall. "Ash," Andrea says, tugging on the sleeve of my dress.

"What," I ask without facing her, more interested in the sharp bits of sword lying beside the hilt on a dark blue-gray cloth.

"Elrond wants us to go with him somewhere." My brows furrow at that, finally tearing my eyes away from the weapon and looking to the Elf. He was standing several feet away from us, speaking with Aragorn, but I knew he'd be able to hear anything I said. "Come on, let's get this over with." She tugs on my sleeve again until I relent and follow her over to where the men were standing. Feeling braver than normal, I meet Elrond's gaze unflinchingly.

"Ladies, please follow me," Elrond requests in a pleasant enough tone, but there was an undercurrent of seriousness that had me on edge.

"Where are we going?"

"To my office." He didn't even look back to make sure we were following him down one of the hallways. Heck, with his super-hearing he'd probably know whether or not he needed to drag us after him. Looking around us I can't help but wonder if Elrond has ever gotten lost around here. Heh, that'd make for a great story to tell future generations: _and this, kids, is the room your grandfather stumbled into one night thinking it was his bedroom but it was, in fact, where they kept all the torture devices. Let me tell you, he got sober real quick after sitting on the wrong object_. Yes, that would be an interesting tale indeed.

"I'm gonna have to write that one down," I mumble to myself, satisfied grin settling on my face.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" I tune back into reality at his question, blushing again when I notice how far we've been walking without me paying much attention. _Great, now I'll probably get lost_. Hell, I'd get lost even if someone drew me a map of this place.

"I'm a writer, I've earned that privilege." Elrond doesn't comment on that as we stop outside of two doors made of cherry wood with intricate carvings of waterfalls.

"Writer my ass, you're just a sociopath with access to Microsoft Word," Andi teases, referring to all the times I ended my writing assignments for class by killing off my characters. Lord Elrond ignores us, opening the large doors that lead to his study and stepping aside to let us in. We each take a seat in the two guest chairs while Elrond sits in the comfortable-looking chair behind his desk. While he's fiddling in a desk drawer I lean towards Andrea to whisper to her.

"Only douches and blind people wear sunglasses indoors." She doesn't get the chance to retort because Agent Elrond places a piece of parchment on the desk in front of us, careful not to let us see too much of it. That right there tells me that he doesn't want to tell us the complete truth about what's on that parchment, it also makes me want to sneak in here later to read over it.

"This is a prophecy sent to Rivendell from lady Galadriel," he explains. "It tells of two young women who will appear here in a time of great danger. One, a writer, has the ability to move things with her mind, read the minds of others, glimpse the future, and write things to life. The other, very smart, can control the weather, a small fire breathing animal, and can help her friend control her visions. Both can heal others." _Behold, the great liar of our time. Who knows what shit will spew out of his mouth next._ Andrea and I look at each other.

"A writer," I say.

"Very smart," Andrea adds.

"Yup, that's us," we say together, though I'm still suspicious. Lord Elrond nods, then looks to Andrea.

"Do you know what the animal you have control over would be," he asks. We both nod our heads, Andi taking off her sunglasses and shooting me a wry smile. She knows he's lying too, though it's not hard given how twitchy he is. _Can we make him squirm any more than he already is?_


	3. Awkward Dinner Conversations

ANDREA

"It's a dragon," I answer, trying not to laugh. Lord Elrond nods slowly, processing this new information—he then picks up the parchment and I'm able to see a faded design of a waterfall on the back before he hides it in his desk once more. _What's up with all the waterfalls around this place?_ Before I could question why Elrond felt the need to lie to us, an Elleth enters the room, quickly dropping into a low curtsey. Wow, Elrond has his staff curtsey to him? I wonder if I could talk people into doing that in my amazing presence.

"Imreeinon, please take Andrea and Ashley to their rooms to get cleaned up," Elrond commands in a soft voice. The Elleth straightens up, nodding her head and signaling for Ash and I to follow her. I look over at my best friend, noticing immediately how she had inched closer to Elrond's side of the desk when she stood. Knowing what she was thinking, I stand up quick enough to send my chair to the floor, letting myself go down with it. Just as I thought, Elrond and the Elleth race to my side while I feign dizziness and Ashley snatches the parchment.

"Are you okay, Andi," she inquires worriedly, angling herself in such a way that only I can see her mischievous wink. She has it and now we can find out one of Elrond's dirty secrets.

"I've been better," I lie with a fake wince," I guess I stood up too fast and it sent the room spinning."

"Come on, let's find your room so you can lie down a while." She helps me to my feet, grunting slightly from the effort since she's not what anyone would consider strong. Sure, she was on the chubby side and could take down the local bartender after a few drinks, but without the adrenaline of a fight, she's about as strong as Mickey Mouse—and that's me being generous here. Elrond, while concerned, allows us to leave the room following behind Imreeinon. My room is the first we stop at and the Elleth opens my door for me, closing it once I was inside and leading Ashley to her own. I wince as I look around taking in the same colors and furnishings similar to the ones I saw upon first entering Elrond's home. _Why can't it be a bit darker? I mean, seriously, would it kill these people?_ Hesitantly, I open the wardrobe and glare at the dresses inside, eye twitching slightly.

While none looked like they would fit me—too small across the chest—they were a garish shade of pink. Well, it was more tickle-me-pink, but pink wasn't a good shade for me, so I considered all shades to be garish. Still, I shuffled through the dresses until I found one I could use my trusty dusty pocket knife on in order to make it work. For starters, I cut through the small threads holding the sewn in corset before turning the long sleeves into tank top-like straps. The rest was fine, though it was a bit long on me since most Elves are tall and willowy.

"Time to go suffer with Ashley, I guess," I mumble, staring at my reflection in disgust. My blonde hair had a few leaves stuck in it, my face and hands were smudged with dirt, and the dress made me feel fat since I'm nowhere near as skinny as the Elleth this dress was meant for. With my fingers crossed, I make a dash to a door on the other side of my room and find an anteroom; inside it is a large pool-like tub set into the marble floor and filled with warm water. _Ashley can wait, right now I'm gonna enjoy a much needed bath_.

***~TWO HOURS LATER~***

Sighing in relief, I knock on Ashley's door after getting lost three times trying to find it—the only reason I know this is her room is because she had managed to stick a piece of parchment on the door and written _Disturb me and I'll use your blood for ink_ on it as a warning. It was also five freaking feet away from my door. _Damn Elves couldn't give good directions if their lives depended on it_.

"Read the sign," Ashley snarls from inside. Rolling my eyes, I walk inside anyway and pause when I find her sitting on the floor across from the opened wardrobe, her expression one of utter disgust, and the parchment set on the floor beside her.

"Have you read Elrond's secret let yet," I ask, sitting next to her. She shakes her head, still staring ahead of her at the dresses and things in the wardrobe. "Ash, what is it?" She points without speaking, and I follow her finger to the wardrobe. Etched into the light-colored wood were small lines and numbers with a word etched above all of that—Larien. The numbers were ages, I realize, and the lines were supposed to mark how tall the child was. I felt my stomach lurch when I notice that the highest number etched into the wood was four. _What happened to Larien_? "Ash….?"

"That's what Aragorn called me."

"What?"

"He called me Larien right before he forced me across that river earlier today. Do you think he did it because I remind him of that kid?"

"Who knows, Ash, it could be nothing." She's never looked so torn when her eyes finally land on me, her lips tightening as she fights not to laugh. I give her a wry look as she brings her hand up to cover her emerging smile. "Let it out before you explode."

"You look like the pink crayon," she giggles, pointing at me with one hand while the other was still hovering over her mouth to hide her smile. I cross my arms over my chest and try to keep my scowl in place, but it's really hard considering Ashley's giggle fits are contagious.

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm sorry." She holds her sides, leaning over as her cheeks turn a bright red.

"No you're not." She loses her balance (if she ever had it in the first place) and falls to the ground, tears streaming down her face as her laughter continues. "I know it's a little funny, but holy crap, woman, where's your dignity?" She was laughing too hard to respond, but she sobered quickly when her door opened and an Elleth walked inside, Ash kicking the parchment over to me. I grab it before it's seen, crumpling it up in a ball and depositing it in the wardrobe.

"Uh," the Elleth stutters, looking from Ashley to me uncertainly," my ladies, dinner is ready." Ashley jumps up, a grin on her face as she wipes her tears away. I shake my head at her eager expression, unable to help the small chuckle that escapes.

"Sheesh, you and food."

"Hey, I'm fat, I like food." I shake my head, not bothering to say anything. I hate it when she calls herself fat, but she says what she wants half the time anyway. Ashley and I follow the Elleth to the dining room—the room itself is bigger than my house, in the middle is a long table where all the men have crowded; they stand up when Ash and I enter the room. I could get used to that. Pippin calls for us to sit by him. Apparently he and Ashley are already good friends. "Hi, Pip," she smiles.

"Hello, Ashley," Pippin greets around a mouthful of food, his cheeks puffed out to twice their normal size. I grin at the sigh and Ash lets out a snort of amusement, both of us sitting in the empty seats to the left of Pip and right across from Elrond and Aragorn. It seemed to be a private dinner since no other Elves joined us at the table, one off to the side playing soft music on a harp and a few setting food out on the table for us to choose from. Most of it was salad-based, too many vegetables and not enough pizza. With a resigned shrug, I pile some lettuce, cheese, and pasta on my plate before digging in, trying not to look too much like a starving beast in front of people I don't technically know.

While I had immediately fixed my plate, Ash sat still for once, fear in her eyes as she stared from the food to the people surrounding her. _What a great time for her shyness to suddenly kick into high gear_. After college, she'd gotten better at talking to complete strangers, but she stilled hated ordering at restaurants or eating in front of people. Knowing she wouldn't eat unless someone helped her out a little, I use my fork to point out one of her favorite foods.

"Look, they have pickles here." She swallows hard, piling a small amount of food on her plate and then letting out an indignant noise when I pile even more on her plate for her.

"You know me too well," she mumbles with a smile.

"If I didn't by this point, then we'd have issues." _Well, we have issues anyway, but that's beside the point_. Suddenly her expression changes from bashful to completely traumatized. My eyebrows scrunch together as I watch my friend's already pale skin turn ashen. "What's wrong?"

"I was _right_ , that's what!" I keep staring, sure that she would explain in a moment about what she's talking about. "It is all fire and brimstone inside you noggin!" That figures, Elrond just had to be right about her mind reading powers. I roll my eyes, patting her shoulder with some sympathy before going back to my food. When I look up from my plate again, Aragorn and Elrond are sharing amused looks.

"Somethin' funny, boys?"

"We're just marveling over the fact that the two of you can act so childish and not care about it," Aragorn informs us, leaning back in his chair. _I wonder what he's thinking about_. His gray eyes study me, but I can't tell if he's interested in me or what he could be paid if he sells me to a bunch of scientists to be studied. _How would he react if I kissed him_?

"He'd like it, Andi," Ashley remarks, seemingly out of nowhere until I realized she'd caught the tail end of my thoughts again. It wasn't until she meets my annoyed gaze that she connected the dots. "You didn't ask that out loud, did you?"

"Nope," I answer, cocking up an eyebrow at her. She grimaces, poking at the food on her plate as a way to avoid eye contact, face lighting up like the Christmas tree Ashley will never own. I do the same, not in the mood for conversation right now, feeling the stress and anxiety beginning to bubble to the surface the longer we sit there with only the Hobbits and harp playing to fill the silence. All I can do is hope that I wake up in my own bed tomorrow.

"Only if we're lucky."

"You read my thoughts about one more time and I'll show you why all the boys were scared of me in sixth grade!" She briefly meets my gaze before starting up a conversation Elrond, ignoring me as I glare at her. That's her thing when she knows people are angry with her, she ignores the hell out of them until they get over it. It's a habit that pisses me off even more. Knowing I would only get angrier the longer Ashley messes up, I grab my plate and leave the room with it.

_I can eat in my room without feeling too much like I belong on the Funny Farm._


	4. Surprising Appearance

ASHLEY

I look away from my conversation when Andi leaves, suddenly feeling alone without her for backup. "Are you alright," Aragorn asks, worry coloring his tone as he looks at me. I give a little nod, poking at my food and suddenly feeling less hungry. It was hard enough to eat around people I know, but it was almost impossible to eat around people I've never met before.

"I think I'm gonna head on to bed," I mutter, setting my fork down and making it halfway to the door before images flashed through my mind, images from the movie, flashing past until right after Arwen gets Frodo across the stream. _Memories_? It was the likeliest answer for it all, that and me bleeding out at home while I have constant hallucinations. Yeah, I like bleeding out at home way better than being in a damn movie. I must have stumbled because Aragorn appeared at my side and helped me to stand up.

"I'll escort you to your room." Too tired to argue, I nod again and let him wrap one arm securely around my waist while his other hand held mine. Once we were well away from the dining room, Aragorn began to speak again. "Earlier, when you were speaking to Andrea without ever hearing her speak aloud, were you reading our thoughts?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, I just heard the voices and assumed it was all said out loud until I got the looks." **Strange as she always was**. I try to push that intrusive thought out of my head, knowing he didn't say it since I'd been looking up at him when I heard the words. "You guys think too loud."

"Did you hear them when we crossed the river?"

"No, I don't think it was strong enough then, but now it's like it's at its full power or something." Maybe I just needed to get to Rivendell? All I know is that I don't like it one little bit. "Well, this is my room." I gesture awkwardly at the closed door, bouncing lightly on my toes as I wait for Aragorn to leave. No way was I letting him get anywhere near that parchment before I've had a chance to read it.

"Sleep well, Ashley."

"You too, big guy" I pat him on the chest, opening the door just enough for me to squeeze inside before slamming it shut, sliding the bolt in place to ensure I get no unwanted visitors while I'm reading. I press my ear against the door, staying like that until I hear the soft footsteps fading away down the hall. Heart racing in excitement, I sprint through the sitting room and into the bedroom where the parchment was hidden under my bed.

On the bad is a picture of a waterfall, but it's the front that interests me—covered in beautiful swirling handwriting with a few black dots where the ink had dripped from the edge of a quill. It was in Elvish, of that much I'm sure, but since my Elvish was rusty, I could only make out a few short sentences. It was something about telekinesis and the possible enemies that could join with Sauron and create a hell on earth; on the flip side, there was bits about saving Middle-Earth from possible darkness and the purity fire could bring. Honestly, all it did was cause a migraine to build behind my eyes, but this could be important if Elrond isn't lying through his teeth and I'm not having some kind of hallucination.

The longer I struggled to make out the words, the heavier my eyelids seemed to grow until I barely managed to tuck the parchment under my pillow before falling asleep.

***~THE NEXT MORNING~***

"Ashley let's go, it's time to wake up," shouts Andi, making me jump and nearly fall off the bed. I glare up at the blonde whirlwind, wondering how on earth she managed to be so damn chipper this early. The sun was still just a smudge on the horizon and yet Andrea was dressed and flitting around the room, a dress in her hands that was a pale peach color. The dress she had on was a silvery blue color that stopped just before her ankles and looked a little too tight across her boobs, the sleeve stopped under her elbows with a few silver birds stitched into the hem.

"What's with the hurry," I grumble, reluctantly getting out of bed only to have the dress in Andrea's hand thrown at my head. "Jesus, really?" I throw the dress on the bed, sending another glare in the blonde's direction. "How'd you get in here anyway?" That made Andrea pause for a second, her blue eyes moving to the door and then back to me, her pupils slightly widened and her chest heaving.

"Not important right now." She waves away my question, moving across the room to the vanity to grab one of the silver-backed brushes. "Get dressed and I'll see if I can do anything with that rat's nest you call hair. I pat my hair down, giving her an offended pout. "Don't give me that look, Callaghan." Knowing she'd only bug me until I comply or lose my mind, I strip off my dress from yesterday and pull on the dress Andrea had thrown at me earlier.

The dress was beautiful and something you'd wear to a big event—silk with an over layer of gossamer that was the same pale peach, though there were small white roses stitched along the waistline similar to the birds on Andi's dress, the sleeves tapered to a point that ended just before my fingers started, and the neckline was a little low for my liking, but Andrea moved to fasten the back of the dress and that tightened it enough to fit me a bit better.

"Sit," Andi commands, pointing at the padded vanity chair, the look on her face telling me that today is not a good day to get on her bad side. I wince as she starts on my hair, the brush catching on knots every now and again and making a hiss escape my lips. "Don't be such a baby." Wisely, I stay quiet and let her finish up, Andrea deciding on a simple braid with a few flowers spaced in my auburn waves—white ones to ensure they stuck out. "And, for the finishing touch on it all, I've got you some suitable footwear."

"Please say they aren't high heels again. You know how the last time went, I nearly knocked the senator into a chocolate fountain." She sets a pair of boots on the vanity table in front of me, my grin letting her know that she made the right choice. They were made up of thick leather and would stop mid-calve, designed to endure and were dark brown in color. "Have I mentioned how much I love you, Andi?"

"Don't worry, I'm a very lovable person, so I already knew." Grinning, I pull on the boots and follow my best friend through the twisting halls of Elrond's home, wondering where she's dragging me off to since we passed right by the dining room. I pause in front of what must be the kitchens, breathing in the scent of fresh coffee. "Come on we're late for the council meeting!" She grabs my arm, once again dragging me after her. On the way to wherever the meeting is being held we have to dodge more elves than I care to remember and even managed to make it to our destination relatively unscathed besides the bruise I have on my arm because of Andrea's tight grip. She pulls me down so that we're hiding behind a bush, but can still see and hear everything that's going on.

"Bet you wish you were short now," I smirk, making myself comfortable on the hard stone ground, not noticing the spider crawling on my leg. She rolls her eyes, not bothering to reply as we look through the small leaves and thorns to see what was happening. The people invited to the council meeting were seated in a half circle with Elrond seated across from them, a stone pedestal in the center with the Ring set on it.

"Gondor has no King," Boromir was saying as he took up his seat again," Gondor needs no King."

"And you need that stick pulled out of your ass," I mutter too quietly for human ears to detect, but I notice Legolas and Elrond's lips quirking up in a smile while Andi just gives me a look.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf proclaims," we cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond says as he stands," the Ring must be destroyed." Elrond looks in our direction, seeming able to see us despite how thick the bush we hide behind is. I cower down further, looking away as Gimli begins to speak. The Dwarf stands and brings his ax down hard on the Ting, only for the blade and wood to shatter as he's thrown to the ground. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." _That could be a drinking game—every time someone says Ring, take a shot_. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

There's a moment of silence, nobody standing up or volunteering for the field trip. Finally, Boromir speaks up, rubbing his forehead as though he had a migraine," One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." _That attitude right there is why you die in almost every movie you're in, buddy boy_. "Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said," Legolas demands, standing up and staring down Boromir. "The Ring must be destroyed." _There it is again, I could be drunk halfway through this damn movie_.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," Gimli shouts from his seat.

"And if we fail, what then," Boromir states as he stands as well. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Gimli's the one to stand next, glowering at Legolas.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" That sparks a massive argument, all but Frodo standing to participate in it.

"Think we should make them stop," Andrea asks, looking over at me with raised brows.

"And how do you propose we do that," I wonder. She gives me a devilish grin, flicking her gaze from my leg and back to my face. Taking the hint, I look down and finally notice the massive spider making its merry way up my leg. With wide eyes, I stand up and begin to jump in my panic to get the stupid thing off of me. "Get it off, get it off, get it fucking off!" I didn't notice the screaming match had stopped until Aragorn had the spider cupped in his hand and I had sunk back to the ground, breathing hard. In my hysteria, I had managed to make it near the pedestal and in the middle of the group, everyone's eyes landing on me.

"We'll take care of the Ring, no big deal." Andrea strolls out of her hiding place and picks the Ring up, tossing it from hand to hand with no sign of it affecting her. "But we're gonna need us a guide, preferably one with a sword and Aragorn's good looks." I raise a brow at that, Andrea looking slightly confused when she looks around her. "Did I just say that last part out loud?"

"You did indeed," Aragorn says with a soft smile. "I suppose that I'll go with the two of you, can't have you running all over Middle-Earth without an inkling of where you're meant to go." Gandalf heaves a loud sigh, joining our side with Aragorn, and helping me back to my feet.

"I'll come as well," he decides," You may need someone to share the burden with."

"You have my bow," Legolas promises, stepping up with a gentle smile.

"And my ax," Gimli states, raising his ax in the air for emphasis.

"You carry the fate of us all," Boromir says as he comes forward next," but I can't have two women wandering around without an army to back them, so you have Gondor's strength and my own."

"I'll be comin' as well," Sam calls out, sprinting out from behind his own bush and coming a stop beside Andrea. "I've come this far because of that Ring, and I'll see the journey finished."

"Oi," Merry calls as he and Pippin run over to the group as well," we're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway," Pippin adds confidently," you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…. Quest…. Thing." I pat the top of Pip's head, a happy smile making itself known even as Elrond gives the uninvited Hobbits an amused look.

"Ten companions," Elrond says once no one else volunteered. Elrond opened his mouth to continue when a man falls out of the sky, shrieking until he hits the ground and the air is driven out of his lungs. The man is tall and fit with dark brown hair that curled around his ears, dark green eyes, and chiseled features—his clothing consisting of biker boots, worn jeans, a simple gray tee, and a black trench coat. _Ladies and gentlemen, Kharl has entered the building_. "Shall I add him to the list as well?"

"Probably," I nod, picking up the sniper rifle that had fallen a few feet away from Kharl. Kharl lets out a pained groan as he sits up, rubbing the back of his head and looking around at everyone before his eyes lock on mine. Seeing the accusation growing in his eyes, I quickly hold up my free hand in a _don't shoot_ gesture. "I'm not responsible for anything that just happened to you."

"You'll be leaving tomorrow and you will be called the Fellowship of the ring," Elrond rushes to get the words out, seemingly scared that more people would fall out of the sky.

"Great," Pip smiles," where are we going?"


	5. Vodka, Capri Sun, and Journey

ANDREA

Once the travel plans were settled, we were released to gather our belongings and provisions for the journey, though my time was spent trying to convince myself that I could do this at all. _What was I thinking? How the hell can I take this stupid Ring to Mordor when I can barely maneuver around my room in broad daylight without falling flat on my face?_ I breathe in deeply, using the familiar exercise to calm me down a little more. Still, even with the deep breathing my hands were shaking like crazy and I could feel my heart beating faster, the blood pounding in my ears.

This was even more dangerous than being a cop and I don't have a gun or a Taser to protect myself with here. "Just relax," I mutter to myself, pacing the length of my room," returning the One Ring will be just like a trip to Jarod's as long as that trip includes a giant eye, Pompeii take two, and Hobbits _. God, this is nothing like a trip to the jewelry store! I can't do this; I have to hand it off to Frodo or break my leg to get out of this!_ As though sensing my torrential downpour of negative thoughts, Ashley and Kharl barge into my room with huge grins on their faces. "I think I fucked up." Ashley's grin falters slightly at my words and the next thing I know she's flung her arms around me in a hug.

"You've got us to protect you, Andi," she mumbles into my shoulder. "And you have Aragorn's ass to look at as long as he's leading the way." That is a plus, I guess.

"I'm serious, I don't think I can do this after all." She pulls back but keeps her hands on my upper arms and a gentle smile on her face. "Is it too late to retire?"

"Of course not. I'll go tell Elrond to take it himself and then the three of us will relax here in safety. We can see how many sarcastic comments it takes to drive Arwen to drinking her weight in mead." I snort at that despite the fear curling in my belly, glad that Ashley was rarely serious about things.

"As long as I have you two, then I think I'll be able to get through our little quest."

"You'll always have us," Kharl speaks up, waking over to rest a hand on my shoulder and his other hand on Ashley's head," through thick or thin, the Three Musketeers have to stick together if we want to rule the world one day." He winks and I can feel a little more of the fear melt away. He was handsome, there was no denying that, and I might have dated him back in high school, but now we're adults and I was about to move to California. At least, I'm moving as soon as I wake up back in my world.

"I'm meant to be a police officer, Ashley should be teaching little kids, and you should be killing people," I remind them," so how in the hell did we manage to get ourselves this far down the rabbit hole?"

"Pure talent," Ashley suggests with a laugh," faith, trust and pixie dust? It doesn't really matter to me as long as the three of us are together to share the adventure."

"If this hadn't happened, we'd probably be doing shots of Vodka and Capri Sun right about now."

"Or making S'mores on our end of the year camping trip."

"Or both," Kharl adds. "With the added bonus of Andi beating up a tree when she's drunk enough."

"That was one time," I shout, grinning all the same," and I won since the tree fell over."

"That's because it was barely more than a twig." All three of us are laughing at this point, sinking down on my bed. It's only when we calm down that it hits us, that we could all be dead within a week depending on how things go. We sit in silence for a while, all of us lost in our thoughts and clutching at each other and pillows for comfort.

"I really hope we make it through this," Ashley says, the first to break the oppressive silence that weighted us down. "In one piece would be preferable, but I'll take anything as long as all of us live to tell the tale."

"It could be worse." When Ashley and I give Kharl looks of incredulity, he shrugs with one of his easy smiles. "We could've been sucked into Game of Thrones."

"Oh, that would've been bad." I'll have to take their word for it since I haven't read the books or watched the show yet, but I can tell by the face Ashley makes that we'd probably be dead the second we hit the ground if that had happened. "Anybody have a guess as to how we managed this little situation?"

"Peter Pan went rogue?"

"One of us has mutant powers and doesn't know it?"

"Bad luck," I remark, flopping backwards.

"Either way, we got royally screwed," Kharl proclaims and then grins broadly at us. "But I'd say it's worth it to see the two of you in dresses." He's still laughing when Ashley nails him in the face with a pillow, nearly falling off the bed. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" _Yeah, and I live in a pineapple under the sea_. Ashley swats him with the pillow again for good measure before settling with her back against the headboard.

"Have you two packed your bags?"

"Elrond's having someone do that for me, I just hope the clothes actually fit."

"I was told to expect a bag when I arrive at the gates to the city since all I have here are dresses."

"Same here," Ashley nods, picking at a loose thread on the comforter. "God, does anyone else feel a little depressed about all of this?" I raise my hand and Kharl nods, the older man reaching over to pat Ashley's leg. A lot of people would assume the two were dating given how close they were and their little gestures, but they were basically twins and would never see each other as anything other than a sibling. I had tried setting them up in high school, but they wouldn't go for it.

"Just keep believing, Ash." Then a wicked grin lit up my face as the song pops into my head, Ashley catching on seconds later.

" _Streetlight people_ ," all three of us belt out in unison," _living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night! Don't stop believing, hold onto that feeling!_ "


	6. We're Going on an Adventure!

ASHLEY

It was an hour later when a knock sounded on Andrea's door before Legolas stepped inside, a gentle smile on his face when his pale eyes land on me and my friends. "Elrond has asked me to escort the three of you to the gates of Rivendell," he explains, hands clasped behind his back. _I don't see the big draw to him in this movie, he's a lot better looking in Kingdom of Heaven_.

"Right," I sigh, scooting until I was at the edge of the bed and then dropping the half a foot to the floor. As Legolas lead us through the labyrinth that is Elrond's home, I look over at Andrea and give her a cheerful smile. "Is you-know-what safe?"

"Yeah," she whispers," on the necklace chain and tucked into my bra."

"So it's safe until Aragorn gets in your pants, that's great." She delivers a playful slap to my arm, but laughs all the same. Ten minutes later finds us gathered with the others, packs strapped to our backs and Elrond standing before us. He was giving some sort of speech, but my attention had moved elsewhere, wondering if they made apple pie here or if I'd be completely screwed in that department. It's not until I feel Andi move from my side that I come back to reality and notice that Elrond was standing in front of me.

"I thought you might like to have this," Elrond says, holding the hilt of a dagger out to me. "It, uh, belonged to a brave man and I believe he'd want you to be its new owner." I take it from him, watching the way the faint gold designs sparkled in the sunlight. The sheath of it was leaf-green and the gold swirled up from the edge to it blunted point, and when I pulled the dagger out, its blade was sharp and there was a bit of Elvish near the hilt, but it was a form I'd never learned to read. I stick it in the side of my pack, so that it's easy to reach if I need it.

"Uh, thanks." As Elrond steps back, out little group head out on the open road, er, trail. Kharl and I stay near the back of the line, more comfortable around each other than a group of people we thought were fictional until about five days ago.

"I miss my motorcycle," Kharl complains after an hour or so of walking.

"I miss my car." Kharl nods sadly in agreement and I can remember the day I got my piece of crap car. It was a Chevy, it was tiny, and it was a dark blue color that reminded me of the sky right before it grew really dark out; it was basically held together by Duct Tape inside and my air conditioner didn't work half the time, but it was mine. My dad helped me buy it when I started school to become a teacher around the same time that Kharl bought this bike to get back and forth to the mechanic shop he was working at and his targets.

"When this is all over, if we survive, I'm getting drunk and having a lot of sex."

"I think I'm gonna get another tattoo."

"Ooh, what are you gonna get this time?"

"I was thinking of getting that one Jack Sparrow has on his wrist."

"Nice, I like it." In my Senior year of college, I got _Ave Atque Vale_ tattooed on my left shoulder blade, barely noticeable and a pale gold color with a flexibility rune right below it in the same color. It was something I got for passing my finals and back when I was obsessed with the Mortal Instruments book series, meaning hail and farewell. Andrea was the only one of the three of us that hasn't gotten tattooed so far, but Kharl and I have a bet going that she'll get one when suitably drunk.

"I know we were both being really optimistic earlier for Andi's sake, but do you think we'll actually survive this whole thing?" Kharl doesn't answer for a moment, then he wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

"If we can't do this with a little flare, then nobody can, Sis." I smile and wrap an arm around his waist, suddenly glad that he'd fallen here with me. Sure, Andrea's a great friend, the best I could ask for, but Kharl's known me my entire life. I mean, we're fifteen hours apart and were born in the same hospital for crying out loud! "Hakuna Matata."

We walk with sparse breaks until midday, stopping halfway up a steep mountain for lunch and a little rest. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on us mercilessly and warming the stone under my ass as I focused on a pebble a few feet away from me. The tiny thing was shaking harder as I focused on it, pushing everything to the back of my mind until it lifted up in the air and floated over to me, resting in my outstretched palm. My happiness at my accomplishment doesn't last long when Andrea lets out a shout.

"The hell is that," she calls out, pointing at the sky behind me. I stand up and turn around to see what she meant, finding what looked like a storm cloud. _Oh great, now we're gonna get rained on_. But Aragorn had other thoughts when he jumped up to take a closer look.

"Whatever it is, it's moving against the wind," Boromir states, standing up from where Pip and Merry had tackled him to the ground in a play fight. Legolas moves to stand next to me, squinting to make out the shape as it comes ever closer.

"Crebain from Dunland," he shouts, grabbing my arm and pulling me down with him between a thick sprout of green and one of the boulders seconds before the mass of black birds swoop down from overhead. I cover my ears with my hands, wincing from the high shrieks the things let out, only half paying attention to the way Legolas was practically laying on my back.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf tells us as we emerge from our hiding spots and back into the open air once the birds have gone. I look around for my friends, finding Kharl crawling out from behind a boulder with Gimli while Andi appeared from under a shrub with Aragorn close behind her. "The passage south is being watched and that means we must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf turns his gaze towards the enormous mountain behind him, the white snow and ice that covers it making my hopes dash against the rocks.

"Fuck me," I groan," this is a bad place to be an asthmatic."

"I got your asthma pills," Kharl says pulling the orange prescription bottle out of his back pocket and shaking it.

"Fantastic."


	7. He Said yes

ANDREA

I sigh for the hundredth time, looking at Aragorn as we walk through the woods towards the snowy mountain. Is it possible for this man to look any better? He runs a hand through his thick hair. Oh yes, apparently there is and I _love_ it! "Um, Andi," Ashley states, waving a hand in front of my face to capture my attention. I don't bother turning my head in her direction, eyes glued to the amazing display before me.

"What," I ask dreamily.

"You're drooling again." I shoot a glare at her, swiping the back of my hand across my mouth and finding nothing; lying asshole. "Why don't you just ask him out already?" I raise an eyebrow, mouth twisted into a frown. "Don't you give me the practice-what-you-preach look, little missy." I continue giving her the look until she has to glance away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I'll admit I'm probably in denial, but at least I can hold eye contact for long periods of time.

"Aragorn—you want him, you desire him...He's the only person here that you don't have the near-uncontrollable urge to slap the ever living shit out of."

"Ha, lies—I want to slap everybody!" Aragorn looks over his shoulder at Ashley and me with an amused yet questioning look at my exclamation. "Um, these are not the droids you're looking for."

"Eyes on the trail," Ash tells Aragorn sternly," I know this isn't your first time leading people through the woods, but I don't feel like crashing into a tree because you were too busy checking out the blonde." Shaking his head, he faces forward again with a low chuckle that sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

"Can you _please_ just shut up before you embarrass me any further," I tell her in a hissed whisper. I quickly realize my mistake the moment Ashley gets a devious light in her eyes and a toothy grin on her face.

"Aragorn," she calls, gaining the man's attention once more.

"What are you doing?"

"What you're too chicken to do."

"Yes, Ashley?" I look up at Aragorn fearfully, pulling Ashley away from him before she could say anything; quickly making my way over to Kharl with Ashley stumbling along behind me. "Such strange young women," Aragorn murmurs quietly, turning back around again. Kharl only has to take one look at my angry expression and Ashley's clueless one to figure out that Ashley did something she wasn't supposed to.

"Ashley, what did you do," he asks, continuing to walk so that we don't fall too far behind the others. Ashley gives him a devious smile, pulling at the sleeve of her dress—a nervous habit she picked up at four-years-old. Kharl raises an eyebrow at his best friend, throwing his cigarette to the ground and grinding it into the dirt with the toe of his boot.

"I almost asked Aragorn out for Andrea," she finally answers with a shrug as if it was no big deal, but this is a huge deal and she's lucky she's still breathing.

"How'd it go?"

"I couldn't get a word out." He smirks at me as he walks over to Aragorn, casually dropping his hand on the taller man's shoulders. Oh, Lord, please tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing!

"He's doing worse than I could do," Ashley tells me with a sympathetic smile," he's talking guy which means Aragorn can understand him." As if on cue, Aragorn smiles back at us; Ashley smiles and waves. She looks like a thief that's just gotten away with one of the biggest crimes of the century. _She's gonna get it later_. I squeeze the bridge of my nose, fighting back an Ashley-induced migraine. "You're just angry that you didn't put the moves on him when you were under that bush."

"Yeah," I retort sarcastically," just like you didn't put the moves on Marek when you first met him at that party."

"Hey, now, we were making sure Kharl didn't break his neck trying to prove he wasn't drunk."

"Sometimes I worry about you, Lassie," Gimli smiles as he passes us. At least, I think he was smiling anyway—the beard kind of gets in the way. Aragorn begins to make his way over to me, Ashley making a point to leave me behind. The rest of the group decides to take a small break, so that the Hobbits can have a drink and rest their feet for a moment.

"Is what Kharl said true," he asks in his usual calm voice that had more of an effect on me than I liked to admit. I open and close my mouth a couple of times, looking like a fish out of water. _Lord, I probably look like a complete moron!_

"Um, well, you see," I stutter, looking for help in Ashley, but she's attempting to levitate a pebble or something; the tip of her tongue was sticking out, but she'd deny ever doing it later on. I call the expression her "thinkin' face". A slightly awkward silence descends as I try to find a way out. "Well, I-I, um perhaps...Ashley, come here!" The other woman looks at me over her shoulder and then skips over with a smile on her face.

"Yes, oh demanding one," she questions, bowing dramatically at the waist. I have to hide an amused smile, wanting to stay mad at her for bringing all this down on me. She's annoying when in a good mood; always wanting to make people laugh even when they just want to smack her upside the head.

"What do you do in awkward situations?" She grins excitedly at her almost foolproof plan.

"Poof, we be gone!" With that, she grabs my arm and pulls me away—running to hide behind a tree. "I told you that would work," she states proudly, arms crossed over her chest and chin raised proudly.

Neither of us were able to hear Aragorn's near silent approach and jump about five feet in the air when he speaks. "So what's your answer?" I let out an embarrassing squeak, turning around and finding myself getting an eyeful of Aragorn's clothed chest. _Mm, yummy..._ Ashley makes a show of inspecting an imaginary speck of lint on the sleeve of her shirt, looking away from us and stepping further behind the tree.

"Yes," I shout," yes, my answer is yes!" He looks a little shocked at my outburst, but says nothing about it.

"Good, so we'll start sword practice again tomorrow?" I nod numbly, watching as he walks back over to talk with Gandalf. That was... Not what I was expecting. I purse my lips in thought, head tilted slightly to the side as I continue to watch him move around the camp to make sure each of the members are doing okay and what not. Ashley steps up beside me, nodding slightly.

"He didn't say what kind of sword practice," Ashley points out with a smile. Her expression changes to one of intense curiosity and I hope it has nothing to do with me. "Kharl," she calls out, looking expectantly at the man she calls her brother.

"Yeah," he asks, walking over to us.

"What'd you say to Aragorn?"

"Well, I was going to ask him about Andrea, but I got distracted by his sword..." he trails off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing down at his boots.

"Your secret is safe for now, Andi." _Good. Wait, for now?_

"Yep." Kharl and Ashley walk away to rejoin the group that had begun moving again, talking about Scooby-Doo and rigging up a 'Scrappy Trap' to scare the hell out of Gandalf. For being in their twenties those two act a lot like toddlers. I shake my head, continuing to walk near the back of the group, not wanting to hear Gandalf's long speeches and unhelpful advice that would've done Frodo a lot better than it would me.

"Alone again," I mumble quietly, looking around at the trees I've never seen before and wondering what they're called. They're much larger than any I've ever seen, but the ones back where I'm from are often cut down for paper and never really get the chance to grow even half as tall as some of these. They remind me of a description in _Inkspell_ about how the trees were rarely cut down and grew to be taller than the giants. My focus is brought back to the present when I hear Aragorn laughing, spotting Kharl standing near him and making exaggerated gestures with his hands. "Why can't they focus on one thing at a time," I ask myself, watching as my two friends bounce from person to person with questions that the others never get the chance to answer before Ash and Kharl are off again.

"Don't blame them, they're just distracted easily," Legolas comments, making me jump because I hadn't heard his approach. _Is it so wrong to make a little noise when you walk so people can expect your ass?_ "I was never told where you and your friends are from." I hesitate slightly, trying to remember exactly what we had told Aragorn earlier.

"Ask Ashley later." Maybe she'll stand a better chance to remember since she's the one that came up with it. He nods with a smile. Wow, he looks so much better as Will Turner or Balion from Kingdom of Heaven. "Do you like Ashley? I mean, like, more than a friend?" He smiles again as though he was recalling some kind of fond memory from his past.

"She reminds me of my friend's daughter." I nod my understanding, a little disappointed that I might not be able to sick him on her as revenge for her trying to set me up with the man of my dreams—well, the second man, the first one is Johnny Depp. "She's also very..." he trails off, thinking of which word to use and finally settles on one he'd heard me use a couple of hours ago. "...Hyper."

"She's always been like that, but it's gotten worse since we arrived the other day. I think it's her way to deal with all of this, you know, locking away what she's really feeling and acting like everything's hunky dory."

"It must be hard on all of you." I shrug and shake my head slowly. _I don't want to open up to the Elf this early on._

"Ashley and Kharl move around a lot, kind of like a brother/sister thing," I answer, leaving out the part that they move around a lot to kill humans that the US government deemed dangerous, but could do nothing about. My friends don't know I know and I plan to keep it that way 'cause I like to see them squirm when I ask them difficult questions I already know the answers to. Legolas furrows his brow in confusion, tilting his head slightly as he looks over at my friends.

"They do not look alike." _Well, isn't he observant_.

"They're not really brother and sister, but they pretty much grew up together."

"Yes, I can understand that." _Hmm, is he talking about Aragorn?_ We walk in silence for a while until Aragorn comes over to us. Ashley sends a devilish grin in my direction and I know what's about to happen—a kind of dread punching me in the gut.

"Hello," Aragorn greets, taking my hand without hesitation," Ashley told me you were interested in—what did she call it... Dating? Is that true?" I might kill her if this doesn't end the way my fantasy does.

"Yes, I suppose," I nod, biting my bottom lip. Once I realize I was biting my lip I abruptly stop. He smiles warmly at me. Oh boy, here comes the part where he says that we can only be friends because he's in love with that stupid Elf that saved the dumb Hobbit.

"I would love to, my lady." Do what now?

"Really," I squeak, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. This is definitely _not_ what I was expecting him to say, but it was better than the alternative so I guess Ashley can live to sleep through another day.

"Yes," he says with a laugh, giving my hand a light squeeze. _Ashley, he said yes!_

"I know," she replies, seeming to pop up out of nowhere. _How did you do that, O Weird One?_ "Meh, I climbed that tree while you were distracted by Mister Kingly King." Aragorn raises an eyebrow, looking between Ashley and me curiously.

"Are you reading her thoughts?"

"You know it." He smiles and shakes his head in amusement.

"Of course you were." _I wonder what Aragorn would look like shirtless ..._

"Still am. It makes me wish I had an eraser for my memories because that was an image I could've gone my whole life without seeing."

"Why?" We both look up at him, my look is of embarrassment and hers just that deviousness that never truly left her face for very long. I can't quite look in Aragorn's eyes, feeling myself blush and becoming even more embarrassed. _This is just plain wrong; I can't even fantasize about my dude shirtless without my friend calling me out on it._

"Ashley, don't you dare," I threaten, giving her my best evil eye. She gives Aragorn a toothy grin, my glare not having the same effect on her that it used to.

"I know, you'll smite me 'til their ain't nothing left." Her voice is mocking, but holds a friendly quality that means she wouldn't tell even if she were feeling cruel. She leans forward to whisper in my ear. "He's thinking the same thing and it's kinda disturbing me."

"Well, that's always nice to know, but don't tell me that again or I might just s'pload from fangirl overload."

"Alright," she shrugs with a lazy smile.

"And stay out of trees, you're clumsy."

"No problem." She walks off and I notice Leggy following soon after with an intent look on his face. _Reminds him of a friend's daughter, my ass. How would he act if she just reminded him of a friend's friend? Sicko Elf Boy!_


	8. Small Talk and Missing Children

ASHLEY

"Ashley, hold on a moment," Legolas calls. I stop and look at the tall Elf over my shoulder with a bored expression.

"Hurry up," I reply, leaning against a large tree with my arms crossed—the very picture of bored impatience that not even Kharl could match. Legolas gives me a small smile as he jogs towards me, pale skin glowing in the low afternoon light; it's more blinding than my pale legs in direct sunlight. "Let's go, Elf-boy, time's a wastin'." His smile falters slightly as he looks back at Andrea, who gestures for him to go on without even glancing away from Aragorn. _That woman has eyes in the side of her head or something, I just know it_.

"Andrea told me to ask you where all of you are from originally," the elf says once finally reaching my side.

"A very small dot on the map called Twinkie," I answer automatically, no thought needed. He tilts his head to the side in confusion, obviously not knowing just what a Twinkie was or where one would find a box of 'em.

"A strange name for a strange place; it seems fitting," the elf smiles. _Legolas ain't exactly a normal name where I come from_ , _buddy boy._ I shrug slightly, looking down at the ground so some secret hole in the trail wouldn't make me fall flat on my face. I'm clumsy and there will be no changing that very sad fact no matter how much I try. "So, how long did it take you to travel to Rivendell?" I shrug, chancing to glance up at him for a split second and that was all it took for the tip of my boot to find a hole and for me to fall forward with a squeak. _How did I not know something like this would happen?_

"Well, that's just great," I grumble into the dirt of the path, pushing myself up and onto my knees. Legolas offers me a hand up but I wave him off and finish standing by myself. I'm not overly fond of the elf, though I have absolutely no reason not to trust him, I just can't bring myself to let down the walls like I do with Kharl, Andi, and sometimes Aragorn. He'll get my trust when he earns it, I guess. "Okay, no more observing while on this evil path of doom." Legolas chuckles, shaking his head slightly. "I don't see the funny here, Elf-boy." I raise an eyebrow at him with my hands on my hips.

"Of course not," Leggy remarks," you were the one that tripped."

"And you're an ass." With that, I return to walking with my eyes on the ground, arms crossed over my chest as I fume silently to myself. Who was he to laugh at me when he doesn't even know me? He'll be lucky if I don't sick Andi on him later. Suddenly I find myself lying flat on my back on the hard ground, my breath driven out of my lungs and Kharl staring down at me with an amused half-smile. "This isn't a day I should be walking," I grumble, letting Kharl pull me up and drape an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm gonna guess this little trip isn't going well so far," he asks, glancing over at me. I shrug, beginning to bite my lip as I concentrate on not meeting the ground again—the third time would definitely _not_ be a charm. "I bet staying away from that elf will make you feel a little better." He glares at Leggy over his shoulder, the elf taking on a shocked look before his sharp blue eyes dart around our surroundings again. I can't blame him, when Kharl's glaring at you it's hard to keep eye contact with him for long without feeling like a piece of trash. I roll my eyes at his brotherly protectiveness and jog to catch up with Andi and Aragorn; all without tripping, I'm very proud of that.

"What's up with grumpy," Andrea asks, sparing a glance behind her before moving her gaze back to me.

"He's just being himself, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yippers."

"Yippers," Aragorn asks with some amusement at the new word.

Yippers," I nod with a smile and an extra skip in my step. Aragorn shrugs, he and Andi sharing a look that expressed more than either of them really wanted to say just yet. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds to yourselves and steal a piggy back ride from Boromir." Before Andi could say that they were, in fact, not lovebirds, I run and jump onto Boromir's back with a triumphant grin. "ONWARD, MY NOBLE STEED!" Boromir stumbles slightly before returning back to his slow walk that all of us were doing. "When I said onward I meant for your onward to be more...well, _onward_ and not so slow."

He looks at me with a frown," This is the only onward speed you're going to get right now, Woman." I shrug, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Why aren't you pestering one of the others?"

"It's your turn, Boromir, don't you feel so _loved_ _?"_

* * *

I whimper as I stub my toe for the umpteenth time on some rock I couldn't see in the dark. That poor toe is gonna be black and blue in the morning, not to mention sore as hell. Nonetheless, I continue forward with a slight limp and my head down. "Gandalf, perhaps we should stop for the night," Legolas suggests while supporting Merry. The old wizard nods his agreement and we all fall to the ground, _we all_ being, Andrea, the Hobbits, and me. Legolas comes over and sits beside me. "Where is Kharl?" I don't answer him at first, looking around for my brother and not seeing him. Maybe he needed a pee break or something.

"I don't know, I'm not his keeper," I answer, lying back in the dirt with no care for what it's doing to my hair. Leggy looks taken aback, blue eyes wide and mouth open slightly. "Why are you here anyway, Elf-boy?" The elf flounders for a moment, obviously unused to being talked to in such a way.

"I-I came here to ask if you wanted to …" He trails off, scratching the back of his neck uncertainly. I raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to finish or run off into the sunset. "I was wondering if you might like to take a walk with me."

"Well … Alright, I guess it'd be fine."

"Good, then we'll meet back here in five minutes?" I shrug, getting on my hands and knees before crawling over to Andrea and poking her arm. She looks up at me with an innocent smile. _Oh yeah, that awkwardness with the elf was definitely her fault._

"I get it, payback's a bitch." Her smile turns into a satisfied grin as she lounges back in her bedroll. "So, I have five minutes to spare. What do you think about Aragorn?"

"Hmm, he's really great," she sighs, eyes halfway closed," and he's not so clingy or nosey." I nod, listening to my friend and looking around the camp for anyone I could talk to that wasn't already passed out. "You should get yourself a boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'll just run down to the store and pick one up," I mumble, scooting closer to the roaring fire. The night was cold, and cold and I do not like each other especially well. "Welp, here comes your man so I'll just go and—"Andi grabs my arm and pulls me back onto my ass without even bothering to look at me. "Mother of God, you really _do_ have eyes in the side of your head!" Aragorn chuckles as he sits next to Andi on his own bedroll. "You better watch out, Aragorn, you won't have any secrets when she's finished with ya."

"I don't see why that would be a problem," he shrugs.

"Hmm, maybe you'll be the one she keeps." Before Andrea had the chance to smack the crap out of me, I jump to my feet and walk over to the place I said I'd meet Legolas.

"Hello," he greets," are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I shrug. He smiles and offers me his arm. I can't help but wonder how many people have fallen for that seemingly innocent smile as I place my hand in the crook of his elbow. The two of us walk in silence for a few minutes until we were well out of hearing range of the others. We stop in a wide clearing with a few flowers that I'd never seen before and a couple medium-sized boulders. Legolas helps me up onto one of them, following directly behind me. I look up at the sky, noticing how much clearer it was without all the pollution dulling it—the stars seemed brighter than ever. "It's beautiful here."

"Yes it is." There's a moment of silence that we spend staring up at the sky or around at our surroundings, taking in the tall trees. _He had almost forgotten how huge a tree could be, how broad and tall its trunk, with a leaf canopy spreading so wide that a whole troop of horsemen could shelter beneath it_. That's how Cornelia Funke described the trees in _Inkspell_ and it seemed an apt description for these as well. "Do you remember this place?"

"What do you mean?" I look over at the elf, surprised to find him already staring at me. He looked frustrated, like someone had just told him that the paper he slaved over all night was a load of garbage.

"Do you ever have dreams that you run through a golden wood with a man similar to Aragorn, though he'd be much taller than you?" I had to pause for a moment, reminded of faded dreams from childhood that I could barely make out any more, of days spent outside wondering why the trees seemed different.

"No," I lie after a moment, though I'm sure the elf could see right through it. "I think I'm ready to head back now." Legolas dips his head in a nod and then slides off the boulder, helping me down as well before leading the way back. "Who's Larien?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Aragorn say that name before we got to Rivendell and I was wondering if it was someone he was close to." Legolas pauses for a heartbeat, looking as though he was having an argument in his head.

"It was his daughter, she disappeared when she was four."


	9. Stupid Mountain, Annoying Elf

ANDREA

I wake to a sharp kick to my thigh delivered by a very grumpy looking Ashley. "What the _hell_ do you want," I ask through clenched teeth, my glare threatening to turn her into a pile of ash. There had better be a good, and I mean _good_ , reason for her waking me up so early, like we're about to be trampled by Wargs or something.

"Get up," she growls, pulling on my arm. I push her away from me with a snarl, pulling my pillow closer to me. "Come on, jackass, not all of us have Aragorn to snuggle with so you have no excuse to be cranky." I slowly rise to my feet, stretching and sighing as my back pops.

"I'm sure Legolas wouldn't have minded your company." She turns around and glares at me, hands balled into fists and her face flushed a dark, tomato red.

"I haven't had a Mountain Dew since we got here, so _do not_ press your luck." She turns back around and storms away, grumbling something under her breath about stupid people and ' _what kind of back-ass-wards world don't have no Mountain Dew?_ ' Yeah, this is going to be one of those days to avoid the auburn mass of destruction.

"Is she always so cheery," Aragorn asks with a smile. _Hey, it's too early for manly-man to be freaking sarcastic. I can only deal with one person to be sassy this morning and she's run off to kick puppies or something._ "What is wrong with Ashley?"

"She's not a morning person."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Ah, well, where we come from she had this stuff she drank and it woke her up and made her hyper." Before Aragorn could say anything we hear Ashley screaming. Aragorn and I pull out our swords and run in the general direction of Ashley's scream. Instead of finding her corner by some horrible beastie or even cowering away form a spider, we find her hanging upside down from a rope by her feet and holding onto two backpacks. "Ashley what are you doing?"

"Oh, you know," she says breathlessly," just hanging out." When I make a face, she continues quickly. "I found stuff—the blue bag is yours and the purple one is mine." She pauses a moment, face taking on a thoughtful look. "I don't know whose rope this is, though." I roll my eyes, helping Aragorn and Leggy get her down and then steady her. "We may survive this after all; my bag had books, my iPod, my Walter P22 with the appropriate ammo, and some pop. Yours has some of your books, your phone, and, um, makeup; boy, the Fates sure know your ass." I snatch the dark blue and green plaid bag out of her hands and look through it, proud to find the makeup I almost couldn't live without.

"Ladies," Gandalf states," time for us to depart."

***~TWO HOURS LATER~***

I never thought I could hate cold and snow so much, but this trip has proven me wrong. "You've been thinking that since we started climbing, please, for the love of God, shut up," Ash yells over the howl of the wind, voice shaky. _Well, stop listening to my damn thoughts!_ "Then stop thinking so loud!" I glare at the back of her head, arms wrapped around me as meager protection from the cold. The piles of snow came to around my belly button and more was still falling from the sky. _Jeez, I should've just stayed at my house all those days ago. I could be curled up in my chair right now, watching reruns of Criminal Minds and eating cookies or something!_ I stumble from some hidden rock, but Aragorn quickly reaches out to steady me while using the other hand to hold onto a Hobbit.

Up ahead I can barely make out Legolas, paused as if listening to something I can't hear. "I hear a fell voice on the air," he calls out urgently.

"It's Saruman," Gandalf shouts. _Son of a bitch, why can't he interfere later?_ Rocks from the mountain above us begin to rain down in an avalanche that could easily kill any one of us. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" _No shit, really, I couldn't_ _tell_. Gandalf raises his staff and begins to chant in a different language while Saruman begins to chant louder. I can actually hear him now, but it makes no difference as Aragorn yanks me against him just before lightning strikes the side of the mountain, starting an avalanche that covers us all in layers of suffocating snow.

Blindly, I start to try and dig my way out of the snow, oxygen beginning to diminish in my panic. _I can't die like this! God, please let me live a while longer_ , I pray silently, feeling as though I would never get out. A hand pulls me up and over so that I was on my stomach, pounding on my back and forcing snow out of my throat for me to breathe. "You okay," Kharl asks breathlessly. I nod, coughing and looking around at the others.

"We must get off the mountain," Boromir shouts, holding tightly to Pippin and Merry," it will be the death of the Hobbits! We can make for the Gap of Rohan!"

"That would take us too close to Isengard," Aragorn shouts back, looking around for someone almost desperately while holding onto Sam.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Gandalf states with a worried look in his eyes as he glances over at my shivering form, gripping his staff tighter in his hand and giving me a look that seemed to beg me to choose the right way.

Remembering a little bit of this part I instantly say," Moria, we'll go through Moria." Gandalf nods solemnly and we start back down the mountain, though more carefully this time. _Back down the stupid mountain we go. Wait. Why isn't Ashley bothering me?_ I look over my shoulder and see Legolas carrying her; Ashley's eyes are closed and she isn't putting up any sort of struggle—she's been knocked unconscious.

"Is she okay," I ask Kharl.

"She'll be fine," he nods, holding onto my arms to keep me steady. The walk back down the mountain was a quiet one without Ashley's incessant talking and I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure she was still breathing. Sure, she could be annoying as all get out, but she's my friend and I wouldn't have her any other way. Soon, the fatigue of so much physical activity has me focusing more on where I'm going, my knee throbbing and my teeth chattering.

What seems like decades later, we reach the stairs that lead down into the earth, a few stone walls still standing, but most of what used to be a cavern was filled with plants. _And to think it was early morning when we started our adventure on the mountain_. I walk near the front of the group with Gandalf, every now and again glancing over at Aragorn with a slight smile. "I haven't had much time to ask," Gandalf starts softly, looking down at me," how have you been feeling under the Ring's darkness?" Gandalf stops and holds onto my wrist to stop me as well.

"I guess it could be worse," I shrug, watching the others pass us by.

"Andrea, I want you to know that you should always trust your instincts and not very many other people even those in the fellowship." I stare down at my shoes for a minute, wondering why he was telling me this now of all times. As Boromir passed us by, Gandalf focused his sharp-eyed gaze on the man's back, almost as though Boromir was the primes suspect in a murder.

"You got it, Gandy," I say, giving the wizard an understanding nod before I move to walk beside Merry and Pippin.

"The Walls of Moria!" I glance over at Gimli's wonder struck face with annoyance. It was hard enough to teach the Hobbits how to play hopscotch without the Dwarf yelling and distracting them! Grumbling under my breath, I turn back to the Hobbits only to see the cavern wall; the Hobbits had already lost interest and began bombarding Boromir with questions about what quests he's been on. With a sigh, I plop down on a large rock—there was nothing to do now that I'd lost the Hobbits and the person I argue with got herself knocked out. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf nods in approval.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Legolas quips. A weird noise somewhere between a groan and a growl escapes Ashley as she shakes her head slightly.

"Shut up Elf-boy," Ashley grumbles. "Some people like to hear themselves sleep."

"You mean think," Kharl asks with amusement in his voice as he looks over at his sister. I rise to my feet and follow his gaze, fighting back a smile as Ash wiggles a little in Legolas's arms. With an annoyed sigh, she punches Leggy in the throat—something she's always wanted to try—and lands on her butt on the rocky ground.

"Son of a bitch, I think I broke my booty," she whines, rubbing said body part as she slowly gets back on her feet. "I'm not gonna sit right for a week."

"Don't be such a baby," I smirk. My foot slips off the rock I had it on and into the murky water of the large lake beside me. "Ew!" I groan, shaking my foot in an attempt to get the moss and dirty water off. Ash snorts as she comes to stand next to me, dark eyes laughing as though saying _now who's the baby_. The cavern we're in brightens slightly as the clouds that had been in front of the moon move away. On the wall across from me, silver designs begin to appear in the shape of a grand door with writing over the top of it.

"It reads," Gandalf says before anyone could ask," the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"I wonder how long it'll take 'em to figure out it's _mellon_ ," Ash whispers to me in a sneaky tone.

"How do you know," I ask, eyebrows scrunching together. She is the last person I would ask to solve an important riddle because she sucks at them as bad as she sucks at speaking in front of a crowd of people.

"Kharl told me and he's the master of riddles." _Oh yeah_ , _I'd forgotten about that_. "Besides, I studied Elvish in college." I give her a look, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I couldn't believe they had that class either, but I wasn't about to pass it up." She still looked a bit peeved from waking up in the Elf's arms and Gandy yelling at Pippin seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back. With her hands clenched into fists, she storms over to where Gandy is standing.

"Listen, old man, just because you're too stupid to figure out the password doesn't mean you can go and yell at Pippin! Next time _you'll_ be the one on the ground holding his throat!" She turns to the door. "Mellon!" The doors open outwards with a screech and everyone stares at her, shocked. Well, everyone except for me and Kharl, of course. We know not to poke the bear with a stick too often.

"She has a temper," Kharl says by way of answer, shrugging," blame the Irish in 'er." I nod and follow everyone inside, a small, satisfied smile on my face. Ash standing up for herself is rare, but when it happens and she loses her temper I like to think I taught her everything

"Soon you'll know the hospitality of the Dwarves," Gimli says proudly, trying to forget what had just happened, "Roaring fires, malt beer, and ripe meat off the bone! This is my cousin, Balin's home. They call it a mine."

"This is no mine," says Boromir, looking down in disgust," This is a tomb." Curious, I follow his gaze and see hundreds of skeletons littering the floors, dressed in moldering battle armor and leather, rusted metal helms on their heads.

"This doesn't bode well," I mutter to myself.

"Zombies," Ash yells, pulling a Scooby-Doo and jumping up into Aragorn's arms.

"They're skeletons, dipshit."


	10. Why Can't we Have Cave-trolls?

ASHLEY

"Oh, my G—" Andrea slaps a hand over my mouth before I could finish my sentence, her light blue eyes as wide as my dark ones. Arrows are stuck in the remains of what used to be Dwarves, quickly identified as Goblin arrows. I pull my pistol out of the back waistband of my pants, making sure the safety was off and there was a bullet in the chamber. Goblins don't stand a chance against bullets. Andi suddenly falls onto the hard ground with a gasp, a tentacle wrapped around one of her ankles and dragging her backwards to the lake. "We've got Nessie," I shout, making Kharl spin on his heel with the rifle he brought with him in hand. The others that have swords pull them out while we try to keep the Hobbits back lest they get hurt and cause us more problems. "Andi, stop floppin' around, I don't have a clean shot!"

Aragorn rushes forward and severs the tentacle, helping me to pull the blonde to safety. "You don't have a clean shot," she screams, hands balled into fists," you don't shoot at something that's holding your friend hostage!" I push Andi out of the way and raise my pistol, firing rapidly at the tentacles that had surfaced, one eye squeezed shut and my tongue barely poking out as I concentrate on what I am doing. Shooting is like a second nature for me and my dad used to joke that I took to it like a duck takes to water. One tentacle that had managed to escape being attacked picks Andi up again, hauling her high in the air. I lower my pistol hesitantly, biting my lower lip as I zone in on the tentacle. _Up_ , I think with as much command as I could manage. _Up, you slimy bastard!_ Slowly but surely, the creature hiding under the water begins to rise, letting out a God awful screeching noise and dropping Andrea in its panic. Boromir catches Andi before she can touch the water, running towards the shore.

"Into the mines," Gandalf shouts, waving towards the entrance with his staff. Our little Fellowship does as commanded, Kharl grabbing my arm and practically dragging me after him. Not too long after we're all inside does Nessie make the entrance cave in and blackness surround us.

"Oh hell," I whimper quietly as my asthma makes it feel like my throat was being squeezed by an invisible pair of hands. Struggling to breathe, I curl up into a ball and rest my forehead against my knees. Boromir crouches next to me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Breathe in deeply, in your nose and out your mouth," he instructs quietly. I try and do what he suggested to no avail as my breathing becomes more erratic and hard to catch. Kharl pushes Boromir out of the way with a scowl as he pulls a pill bottle out of his pants pocket. The Albuterol pill is the only thing that works when I start to have an asthma attack or something of the like. I snatch the little pill out of my brother's hand and swallow it quickly, waiting desperately for it to start to work. When my heart begins to beat rapidly in my chest, my breathing begins to even out again—a good sign that my asthma was receding and I could focus again.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk," Legolas says, taking a small step towards me. Kharl stands in his way with a glare on his face.

"She's fine, Elf," he spits, not moving.

"I am just trying to—"

"I don't give a flying fuck what you're trying to do, I said she's fine." Leggy's face draws into a deep frown and I know that if someone doesn't step in soon we'll have a full out murder going on. Just as the elf opens his mouth with a retort I cut him off with a response of my own.

"I really don't care," I snarl," we're trapped in a damn cave, and if you two don't knock it off, I will take Kharl's Duct Tape and tape you both together!"

"How do you know I have Duct tape?"

"Well, 'cause you're Kharl."

"Damn right I am," he smirks, pulling a roll out of the ever-present backpack on his shoulders and hiding it quickly when he notices the glare I send in his direction. The glow emanating from Gandalf's staff casts an eerie light in the cavern, only adding to the effect of my anger. Clearing his throat, he asks," Are we gonna get going anytime soon?"

"Be on your guard," the Wizard warns as he steps between the Elf and Kharl," there are fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Kharl and Legolas glare at each other as we start moving, but are wise to keep their mouths shut, especially since they're annoying both Andi and me. "Quickly, now… It's a four-day journey to the other side. We should hope that we can pass by unnoticed." _Unnoticed by what? It's obvious that whatever happened here happened long ago._ Shrugging, I keep my eyes on the bridge we're on, almost positive that it would collapse under me at any moment and send me falling into the darkness below.

 _Good lord, do my feet hurt!_ We've been walking for what seems like hours and so far there's been no real indicator that we're anywhere near the end, and I'm ready to collapse. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but in Mithril," Gandalf informs us, touching something shiny on the walls. The crystal on his staff brightens and illuminates the mine, showing us walls upon walls of the shiny substance. My eyes widen, having never seen so much wealth in my life, and I've broken in to some pretty elite museums in my time.

"Oh...Shiny," Andrea and I say in unison, running our hands over the smooth walls in awe. Gandy nods and smiles before leading us further into the mine. I'm reminded of the Hobbit when it describes all the gold and jewels and trinkets before Bilbo wakes Smaug by taking a cup back to the Dwarves.

"My old friend Bilbo was given a shirt of Mithril rings. Thorin Oakenshield thought he had earned it, and indeed he had."

"Oh, that was a Kingly gift," Gimli states with pride for his ancestor.

"Yes it was. One worth more than the Shire itself." My eyes widen slightly, picturing the rolling hills and grassy meadows of the Shire with a longing to be there and far away from this death trap. Our group starts up some treacherous looking stairs with twin groans coming from Pip and me. About halfway up the steep stairs, one of the steps crumbles under Pippin's feet and would've sent the small hobbit tumbling down if not for Merry catching him at the last moment.

"Careful, Pip," I tell him, looking back over my shoulder before continuing to climb. The so-called steps were basically a stone ladder because they steadily went straight up in the air instead of at an incline. When I finally reach the top I notice Gandalf's confused stare as he continues to look around. "Oh hell, what is it now, Gandy?"

"I do not remember this place."

***~LATER THAT NIGHT~***

I lie back on my bedroll, staring at the ceiling high above my head and praying to any deity listening that those stalactites up there don't fall and impale me while I'm conscious. If I'm going to die, then I want it to be while I'm asleep and can't feel a thing. Pip was curled up on my left, already snoring while Merry and Sam spoke quietly about the Shire, Boromir was giving Andi pointers on how best to keep the sword Elrond gave her sharp, Kharl was tossing a small rock from hand to hand, Gandalf was staring into the darkness, Aragorn and Leggy were talking together about protection.

It basically left me by myself with no one to converse with, only my thoughts to keep me company, which wasn't a good thing since most of my thoughts were on the weird side. Mostly, I thought about what I could be doing right now—unpacking boxes in my new apartment is the most likely, going over my lesson plan for Monday, Facetiming Andi and Kharl. "Ash," Kharl requests," sing me something so I don't go postal in this place."

"Do I have to," I moan, raising my head just enough to look up at him.

"Yeah, you do."

"Then Andi's doing it with me."

"Goddamn it, Kharl," Andi grumbles, able to hear us even though she's sitting across the way. "Fine, but we're singing the song I pick with no comments from the clown section." She sends Kharl a pointed look and he mimes zipping his lips with a nod. "Defying Gravity, Ash." _This is fine, I know this song, I can do this_. It's the song Andi and I sang during our high school drama theater and we still sang it from time to time when we were in good moods.

" _Something has changed within me_ ," I start shyly, feeling my social anxiety come rushing back after all these years of having it under control. " _Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_."

" _Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep; it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap_."

" _It's time to try defying gravity_ ," we sing together, Andrea moving to sit beside me as I rise up on my elbows. " _I think I'll try defying gravity and you won't bring me down. I'm through accepting limits because someone said they're so. Some things I cannot change, until I try I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost. Well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity, kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity and you won't bring me down._ "

" _Unlimited, my future is unlimited and I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy. I know it sounds truly crazy, and true, the vision's hazy, but I swear someday I'll be flying so high! Kiss me goodbye!"_

 _"So if you care to find me,"_ I sing a little more confidently _," look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly and if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free! To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me!"_

 _"Tell them how I am defying gravity,"_ we sing in unison once more _," I'm flying high, defying gravity, and soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody in all of Oz, no wizards that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!_ " I take a few deep breaths, smiling even though I know I'm not the best singer in the world, especially compared to Andi. Still, it still boosts my ego with the rest of our group gives us a polite applause.

"Thank you," Andi says with a grin, forcing me to stand with her to take a dramatic bow. "We're here every Tuesday, bring your family." Giggling, I go along with her show, even managing a curtsy that didn't look too horrible.

"You both did an amazing job," Aragorn compliments from his spot against one of the walls. "You should sing more often." Andrea winks at me, making her way over to her man and seating herself in his lap.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep before Kharl asks me to do anything else tonight," I state, laying back down and covering myself with the meagre blanket that had been stuffed into my pack. "Night, people."

* * *

I lean back against one of the larger rocks in the room, staring morosely down at the book I could just barely read in the semi darkness. "Are we lost," Pippin asks quietly.

"No," Merry hisses back at him.

"I think we are."

"Shh, Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry?"

"What?!"

"I'm hungry." My stomach gives a small rumble, agreeing with what Pippin had just said. I'm starving and could do with a pickle right about now. Oh, or those ranch pork chop thingies! Mmm, food…. Leggy sits down next to me, giving me a friendly smile as I put my book back into my bag.

"How are you feeling," he asks.

"Fine, I guess," I shrug, looking anywhere but at him. It was still kind of awkward around these guys since I was struggling to cope with the fact that they're _real_. Only a few weeks back had I been comfortable in my home, studying for my final and getting graduation stuff in order, now I'm on a quest and if I ever get back home no one will believe me. God, maybe I shouldn't have broken up with Marek, I bet this wouldn't have happened if I'd moved to Texas with him.

"You look pale."

"I'm always pale." The elf chuckles slightly, nodding his head and looking out into the darkness that Gandy's staff couldn't reach. I see Andi get up and walk over to Gandalf out of the corner of my eye, but pay no attention to it. It's only natural that she be curious about what carrying the Ring entails and who better to bug than the old geezer that thinks he knows every damn thing there is to know?

"Ah," Gandy says happily," it's that way." I look up at the wizard, raising an eyebrow in doubt. "Do not give me that look Ashley Callaghan. I know exactly which way I am going." Aragorn smiles at that, giving me a teasing look.

"You have remembered," Merry says confidently.

"No Merry, it just smells better down here," Andrea explains, following Gandy down the passageway.

"Great," I remark when I'm at the start of the passageway," more stairs." With a heavy sigh, I start down them, glad that they weren't like the ones we climbed to get here, but cursing that patches of moss were grown in places and made them slick underfoot. Boromir walks beside me, one of his hands resting against my arm in case I slip. It wasn't the first time since we entered this place, I slipped the day before and the only thing that kept me from falling into a dark chasm was Aragorn's quick reflexes. The next room we enter is huge with large columns and Dwarfish runes carved into the stone, the columns seeming to go in forever as though someone had placed a mirror inside to reflect them.

"Behold," Gandalf proclaims," the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." We continue to walk through the many great halls of the city, all of us marveling at the sheer size of the place. We do, that is, until Gimli spots something that sends him running forward in a panic. "Gimli!"

"No…No," Gimli cries, falling to his knees in front a stone coffin, "No!" The room we follow him into is as ransacked as the rest, the Dwarves basically pincushions for all the black-feathered arrows protruding from their bones and armor.

"Here lies Balin," Gandalf reads," son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead, then. It's as I feared." I suck in a deep breath, Balin having been one of my favorite Dwarves in _The Hobbit_. With my eyes closed tightly, I focus solely on trying not to get sick at all the death that surrounds this place, nearly jumping out of my skin when I hear a series of loud, echoing thumps followed by silence, and then Gandalf yelling at Pippin. With a growl, I step and Gandy's foot as hard as I can until Aragorn drags me away. Everyone falls silent afterwards, but we all go on high alert when loud _booms_ are heard echoing throughout the mine like drums. Maybe that's what they are, war drums, and then the sounds of horns blaring and running footsteps hurrying to where we are.

"Orcs," Legolas states, hearing them. Boromir runs to the doors of the room as I run over to Andi and Kharl, feeling safer closer to my friends even if it's only a tiny bit.

"Get back," Aragorn commands, pushing the hobbits, Andi, and me back," stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn, Leggy, and Boromir rush forward to barricade the door, Boromir peeking through a crack to see just what we're going up against.

"They have a Cave-troll," Boromir informs us in a slightly worried tone.

"Why the hell can't we have one of those," I shout, pulling my P-22 out of the back waistband of my breeches," think of all the damage we could do!" Andrea nods in agreement, unsheathing her sword and giving it a couple of test swipes as Kharl readies his rifle.

"This might kill us," Kharl says, moving to stand closer to me, fighting back a grin. I let out a breathless laugh, adrenaline already rushing through my veins. "At least it won't be in some boring way like—"

"—like slipping on a banana peel?" With matching grins, we face the door expectantly as the rotted wood is slowly broken away. Leggy and Aragorn fire arrows through the holes in the door, obviously hitting some of the creatures because we heard loud screeches every time an arrow went through. The double doors burst open, Orcs pouring inside with shields, axes, and swords—all crudely made and probably able to cause a case of tetanus if you're scratched by one. I hop onto the coffin next to Gimli, letting out my own war yell as I begin firing at the ugly bastards. I've never been in a battle before and I gotta say, it's pretty freaking fun if you don't get killed, seriously injured, or a case of Rabies! "Let's go, bitches, I can do this all day!" _Hmm, maybe it's night time now_. Everything seems to slow down slightly when a huge creature bursts into the room, taking part of one of the doors out with him: The cave-troll. It lets out a God awful roar as it raises a giant hammer and slams it down to the ground, narrowly missing Sam's small body.

Vibrating with pure rage and adrenaline, I jump down into the fray, tossing Andi my pistol and pulling out a dagger as I fight my way through the crowd to the long chain dangling from around the cave-troll's thick neck. Boromir and Aragorn had already been tossed away, but the troll didn't notice me as I climbed up the chain and onto the top of his head. "Don't—You—Hurt—My—Hobbit," I yell, each word punctuated by a stab from the dagger. Growling, the troll grasps me in one of its hands and tosses me through the air and against one of the walls, the impact driving the air out of my lungs and making me see black spots. Sam pulls me to my feet, one of his small hands clutching an iron frying pan and smacking Orcs in the face.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," he states proudly, using the pan to knock out another Orc. Laughing, I pat his shoulder and pick my dagger back up, using my shirt sleeve to wipe some blood off my face before it could get in my eyes and blind me. "Are you alright, Miss Ashley?"

"Never been better." I hop a couple of times, trying to get my energy going again before I run back into the fight.

"Christ on a stick!" The frightened shout makes my head snap to the side, looking for Andrea and spotting her being dragged by the troll. With a frustrated growl, I slit the throat of the Orc in front of me and begin to slowly make my way over to her, noticing Aragorn doing the same. I get there in time to see the troll raise the spear Aragorn uses to hunt with, ready to plunge it into Andi.

"Cover me," I scream at Aragorn as I focus on the troll. It was hard to focus solely on the monster with so much action going on around me, but I manage it, and I'm able levitate the monster before it gets the chance to follow through with its plans, tossing it across the room onto the last of the Orcs that were heading this way.

"Thanks," she says breathlessly, using a pillar to stand up a little shakily. I nod, bending over with my hands on my knees. It had been a brutal fight, but my team had come out on top and that's what really mattered right now. None of us get much time to rest before the screeching of Orcs fills the halls and we're running off again towards the Bride of Khazad-dûm.

"I fucking hate this place!" A large crowd of Orcs form and begin to chase after us, their constant screeching grating on my nerves to the point where I was ready to turn around and screech back just as loud. It doesn't take long for them to have us surrounded on all sides, pointing weapons and grinning maliciously. "This is still better than slipping on a banana peel, I suppose." I give Kharl an amused look, gripping my dagger and taking my pistol back from Andi. She would only use it if her sword was taken and the Orc hoard had all turned on her.

A monstrous growl drowns out the Orcs and whatever Kharl said next, an orange glow coming from a far doorway, reminding me of the scene out of _The Hobbit_ when Smaug breathes fire into the tunnel Bilbo's running down. Whatever made the noise is obviously feared by the Orcs because the moment the sound is heard they scatter with shrieks of terror.

"That's probably not a good thing, is it," Kharl asks uncertainly. All of us turn to face the glowing doorway with apprehension. I doubt it's a random Dwarf with a lantern that's willing to give us cake and show us a secret city where all the other Dwarves have been living. The glow begins to stretch down the hall towards us, and, unconsciously, I move a little closer to Aragorn.

"A Balrog," Gandalf says grimly," a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" We turn back the way we'd came, sprinting to some new doorway and down some stairs, Boromir holding tightly to one of my arms. I didn't feel very safe with him when the stairs we were running down ended abruptly and Boromir and I nearly fell into the lava below.

"Jesus, man, if you have a death wish don't drag me down with you," I shout irritably, suddenly grateful for Leggy when he grabs the two of us back to safe ground, sending a worried look over his shoulder. Our group follows Aragorn down a different set of stairs, heading for a bridge I could just make out in the distance. I have bad eye-sight in general, but trying to see things far away in a dark cavern doesn't help any. Halfway to the bridge our group stops suddenly when we see a huge gap missing—all except Leggy, of course, his ass keeps running, grabs my arm, and jumps to the other side. I pull my arm out of his grasp, turning to face the others. "Throw me a Hobbit!"

Boromir picks up Pippin, and tosses him to me. I catch Pip and set him down, turning around again to see if I could get any of the others, but Gandy's beat me to the punch and jumped himself, barely missing being hit by an Orc arrow. They crowded around the walls and fired at us, one arrow embedding itself in the ground by my foot. Boromir picks up Sam and Merry before making the jump, followed by Kharl as more of the stairs behind them crumbling away to make the gap wider. Gimli jumps next and would have fallen if Leggy hadn't grabbed onto his beard and pulled him up.

I wince, knowing that would hurt like hell, but it mainly hurt Gimli's pride, I'm sure. More chunks of the stairs fall away, making it impossible for Aragorn and Andi to make it to our side. After another growl from the Balrog, stone from the ceiling falls down and crashes through the stairs behind Andi and Aragorn, making the blonde scream and Aragorn hold her closer to him. Aragorn leans forward as the piece they're on begins to fall forward towards us, the two of them falling forward when their side hits ours. We run soon after for a sturdier spot, but do not get very far before the Balrog finally shows itself—a horrid, black creature that that had glowing orange eyes like embers fighting to stay lit. All but Gandalf make it to the other side of the bridge; Gandy stops not even halfway over and turns to face the demon.

"You cannot pass," he shouts," I am a member of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you..." The creature shoots fire at Gandalf but a glowing, white light prevents it from reaching him. "...flame of Udûn! Go back to the shadow." The creature takes a step forward, brandishing a whip of fire. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf brings his staff and sword together, slamming them down onto the bridge and a bright light explodes from it, making the Balrog take a step back. The next time it tries to go forward, the bridge collapses under it, sending it to the ground below. Gandalf turns his back to it with a sigh and the Balrog's whip wraps around his ankle, forcing the old man onto his stomach and dragging him to the very edge where Gandalf finds something to hold on to. "Fly, you fools," he hisses before he's dragged into the unending blackness below.

Feeling almost numb with shock, I allow someone to pull me out of the cavern and outside to a boulder half sticking out of the ground to sit down on. I hadn't experienced a death of someone close since my cousin's car accident last summer. "It's time to go," Kharl whispers, brushing some of my tangled hair off my face in a soothing gesture. "Can you walk?" I nod and he helps me to stand, the reality of the situation hitting me as we begin to run again.


	11. Eyes of a bat, ears of a Dwarf

ANDREA

As we run across the plains towards a thickly wooded area I can't help but think that, without Gandalf, we'll not know where to go after this. The light won't last much longer and I feel like I just got hit by about three trucks, so I hope that forest is safe enough to get some sleep in. With all of us sprinting, it doesn't take too long to reach the forest, the leaves above us are golden and bright, as though they felt no grief at Gandalf's passing like I know the Hobbits and Aragorn do.

"Lothlorien," Leggy smiles," the fairest of all the dwellings of my people. There are no trees like the trees of this land, for in autumn the leaves fall not, but turn to gold." _Lothlorien. Isn't this where Galadriel lives?_ With a shrug, I continue walking over the flower-strewn pathway, taking in the beauty of the place. There's nothing like this back home, so I hope I remember it when we all go back.

Ever the pessimist, Gimli spins a completely different tale. "Stay close, young Hobbits... They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power, all who look upon her fall under her spell..." _Andrea..._ I jump at the unfamiliar voice in my head, looking around for the source. _Your coming is the footsteps of doom, Ring-bearer._ "Well, here's one Dwarf she won't get so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Elves suddenly surround us, pointing their bows at face height.

"Um, Gimli," Kharl asks sarcastically," are those eyes and ears in your pocket?" An elf steps forward, he's heavyset compared to the others and he had a snide look on his face that made me want to kick him on principal.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," he says in a snotty tone. I glance over at Ashley to see if she was still numb-looking, but instead find her giving the elf a grin, bottom lip between her teeth, and one hand grasping some of her hair as she sways slightly from side to side. Oh damn, she's got it bad for this one! The elf's blue eyes land on us, one of his eyebrows quirking up in interest. "May I ask your name, my lady," he asks Ash.

"Um, Ashley," she whispers, eyes dropping to her boots. Aragorn's eyes narrow slightly and his hand twitches towards his dagger. _What's his problem?_ _I'm downright ecstatic that she's ready to date!_ The elf nods to the other elves and they lower their bows. "Heh, sexy person talkin' to me. Andi do you see this?" The elf smiles at that, his ego shooting through the roof. I'm sure that's all he needed. Aragorn chooses that moment to step in and introduce himself, dragging Legolas along with him as the three of them begin a conversation in Elvish. Ashley turns to face me, a big grin on her face.

"What's his name again," I ask.

"I have absolutely no idea, but he's one _sexy_ elf," Ashley whispers back with a giggle. Oh Lord, when she giggles like that it means she really likes the person and I'll have to ask him out for her because she's too shy to do it. "Hmm, wait a sec, I think his name starts with, like, an H or something. Ummm," she draws out the word as she thinks, squeezing her eyes shut," Haldir, that's it."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves," Gimli grumbles loudly," Speak words we can all understand!" _Ashley, get him to shut up!_ Ash glares down at the Dwarf, kicking him lightly.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir sneers, all of his D's seem to come out in a derogatory manner. We'll have to work on that.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

"Seriously," I growl," I will hang you in a tree by your feet if you don't shut your trap!" That seems to do the trick of shutting everyone up and I can't help the smug grin that appears on my face. Oh yeah, I am that good. Haldir's gaze moves over to me, the serious look not leaving his eyes.

"You bring great evil with you," he says to me before turning to face Aragorn," you can go no further." He walks away from us without so much as a glance over his shoulder. Ash and I share a disappointed look. _I don't like that elf!_

"Well, you are kind of evil," Ashley says. _Hey!_ "Just embrace it."

***~LATER~***

After chasing those damn elves down, we finally managed to convince him to listen to what Aragorn has to say— _we_ being Ashley, _convince_ meaning they're going on a walk later. After a few minutes of quiet arguing, me about ready to tell Ash to go promise a little more, Haldir finally approaches our group and tells us to follow him. _About damn time_ _!_ I walk beside Aragorn, making sure to keep a tight grip on his hand. When I notice him grimacing from time to time I look down and see that his hand is a light shade of purple.

"Oops, sorry," I apologize, bringing his hurt hand up to my lips and placing a kiss on it. "Where is he leading us?"

"To his camp, we will enter the main city tomorrow." There is sadness in his voice and I catch him looking around periodically, his eyes landing on where Ashley is walking by herself. I look around at the others; Kharl is talking to Gimli, Haldir is at the head of the group, Legolas is walking next to Boromir and talking nonstop, and Boromir looks like he's trying really hard not to push the elf away. _Hmm, why does Kharl hate Leggy, Ash?_

"Heck if I know, ask him yourself," she answers out loud, gaining some strange looks from the Lothlorien elves walking behind us. Ashley's calm expression changes to one of annoyance as she looks at Kharl. "I read minds you dip shit," she calls to him," and if you keep thinking that, I'll let Leggy shoot you in the foot with an arrow!"

"What," Aragorn asks, brows furrowing.

"He keeps day-dreaming about killing Blondie over there."

"Me," Boromir asks.

"No—the other—um, Elf-boy. Don't give me that look, Gimli." Haldir raises an eyebrow and she shrugs, not elaborating any further. We come to a clearing surrounded by tall trees with winding stairs leading up to what I believe elves call talons. "Are we sleepin' up there?"

"That we are, Ashley," Haldir answers, taking one of her hands in his and bringing it up to his mouth to place a kiss on her knuckles. "I do not think we've been properly introduced. I am Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien."

"I don't know what that means," Ash responds in a dreamy voice," but it sounds important and your face is pretty." Aragorn glares at Haldir, shuffling from foot to foot. "Um, I'm Ashley Callaghan, Whovian and one of the biggest geeks in this place." She giggles again, making Haldir smile and Aragorn grind his teeth together. _Seriously, is he gonna throw a tantrum or something?_

"It is late," Aragorn says through clenched teeth," and we are all very tired."

"Of course," Haldir nods," feel free to choose any talon you like." After a brief look between Legolas and Aragorn, the elf pushes Pippin forward after whispering something in his ear.

"Ashley," the Hobbit asks," would you like to share a talon with Merry, Sam, and me?"

"Sure," she shrugs, following them to one of the trees and climbing the stairs. Aragorn and I share a talon with a couple other elves that weren't on watch duty yet; Leggy and Boromir share a talon; Kharl and Gimli share a talon; and the other elves stay in the clearing to keep watch in case Orcs manage to get in and find us.

* * *

The next morning, we enter a huge room where we would meet the rulers of this place—Galadriel (the Human Light Bulb) and Celeborn. As said pair were walking gracefully down the stairs towards us, Galadriel steps on the edge of her gown and trips, falling down the stairs in the same chaotic way Ash thought I would when exiting the tech bus on crutches. Seeing it from this point of view was funny as hell and the only thing keeping Ashley and me from laughing our asses off was the stern look Haldir sent our way. Once she manages to compose herself, Aragorn and Legolas nod their heads in respect, Aragorn bringing a hand up to his heart in a gesture of loyalty.

"The enemy knows you have entered here," Celeborn tells us," what hope you had in secrecy is now lost." _Ha, I don't even know what secrecy is anymore!_ "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

"Dead," Kharl shrugs, hands stuffed in his pockets as he leans nonchalantly against one of the pillars. At the reprimanding look Boromir sends his way Kharl shrugs again. "What? Just telling it like it is. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it for anyone no matter how damn fancy they are." Galadriel begins to make her speech about the fellowship being on the edge of a knife and I slowly zone out. I've never really like her for some reason, maybe it's because she reminds me of a female version of Gandy. _Welcome, Andrea of the Old World... One who has seen the eye._ I snap my head up when I hear her voice in my head, hands clenched into fists. I don't even like it when Ash does that let alone a complete stranger!

"If you don't mind," Ash says in a threatening tone," I think your voice is annoying enough out here, I would really appreciate it if you would stay out of my head." Her dark eyes are narrowed and I can only assume that Galadriel had given her the same greeting as she did me.

"Temper, Larien," Galadriel speaks in a soft voice that would make most people feel safe and warm. There's an expression of hopeful surprise on Aragorn's face, but it's quickly replaced with annoyance a second later. With a shriek, Ashley lunges forward, arms outstretched to take the Human Light Bulb down. Fortunately for Galadriel, Haldir manages to grab Ashley and quickly covers her mouth with his hand. She grumbles a few choice words into the elf's hand before finally relaxing. _You're gonna get us kicked out_ , I mentally scream at her.

_Haldir...Holding...Mental sigh_. The fact that I heard her thought had my jumping in surprise, but I try to cover it up until I can talk to her later. "Perhaps it is time for you and your companion to get some rest, you all must be tired after such a long journey." I grab Aragorn's hand as we follow Haldir back down the stairs towards a clearing we could set up camp in. Aragorn smirks slightly and shakes his head.

"I cannot believe Ashley is attempting to argue with the Lady," he smiles, obviously hearing bits and pieces of the mental battle going on. He chuckles again after a bit, rolling his eyes skyward. "Even more disbelieving, she won that argument. Lady Galadriel will be sending us some wine and food as soon as we are settled." Ash walks over to join us with a smug look once we get to where we're going, her arms crossed and bouncing on the balls of her feet the way she does when she's excited or impatient. "I believe I owe you congratulations." Someone clears their throat behind us and the three of us turn around, finding Haldir.

"Hey, Haldir," Ashley smiles a little nervously.

"Hello, Ashley," the elf greets," I was wondering if you'd like to take that walk now." Kharl, ever the protective older brother, pops up beside Ash and loops his arms through Ashley's and Haldir's.

"We'd love to," he grins. Ashley's eyes widen like a deer caught in the headlights before a large smile appears on her face.

"Boromir," she calls, the large man approaching a few seconds later. She nods towards Kharl and Boromir shrugs with a smile of his own, picking Kharl up by the back of his shirt and walking off. "That bribe was so worth the hell I'm gonna get later."

"What bribe," I ask in amusement.

"Um, I-I kind of promised him a... Date... With you."

"You what?!"

"He used the puppy look! You know I can't resist the puppy look!" She latches onto Haldir's arm and begins to pull him away as I process what she said.

"Andrea?"

"Yes, Aragorn," I ask in shocked voice.

"Please tell me that you're not doing it."


	12. I'm Dead, Smeagol Junior

ASHLEY

I chew on my bottom lip, a bad habit I'd picked up back in seventh grade when Andi would smack every time I tried to bite my nails. That was a nerve-racking week, and this is a nerve-racking day. Andi's gonna rip me a new one when I get back to camp because of the date I promised Boromir. Hell, Aragorn might even jump in at some point considering he's now her boyfriend. Speaking of which, I glance shyly up at Haldir and find myself surprised all over again that he wanted to spend time with me.

"Ashley," he asks, looking down at me as we down a garden path.

"Yeah," I answer nervously. The last guy to say my name like that was my first ex and you can probably guess what happened afterwards—I'll give you a hint, it ended with Andi dumping my smoothie on his head, Kharl catching him in a back alley, and me curled up under my Doctor Who blanket watching reruns of NCIS.

"Why are you so worried?" _Wow, a guy that actually wants to talk?_ That's a new one for me since most my other boyfriends just sat on the couch, drank soda, and watched dumb shows all day when they weren't working.

"Because Andrea's temper is worse than mine and she's gonna kill me when I get back to camp." He wraps an arm around my shoulders so that our sides were touching. I nearly swooned right there, but I really don't wanna look like a bigger idiot than I actually am.

"Don't worry, Mel. She will not hurt you." _Mel? That's Elvish for love if I remember correctly. Oh, please don't be one of those weird guys that says 'I love you' on the first date and then turn out to be an asshole later! My fangirl dreams must live on in someone!_ _Andi?_

_You're dead when I get my hands on you!_

_Come on, that's just the evil Ring talking,_ I try hopefully, only half-shocked when she can hear my thoughts. I'd talked to her earlier like this, before Moria, and she'd answered out loud without realizing it.

_Nope, I'm really gonna kill you_. "Haldir?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna die and the last thing I'm gonna see is her face glaring down at me."

"Stop talking to her telepathically and you might live a while longer," he offers, making me snort.

"Gee, thanks for the help, Oh Mighty March Warden. Hey, are you ticklish?" He raises an eyebrow at my question, looking like he was debating whether or not to back away. Before he got the chance, I tickle his stomach the same way I did to Boromir back in Rivendell and, to my great surprise, Haldir lets out a very unmanly giggle. Yes, folks, he giggled for me. My life is now complete and I can face Andi with a sound mind. "Ha, you giggle even better than Boromir does," I shout triumphantly. Haldir takes on a proud, stubborn look I've seen on Kharl so many times that I know it means he's about to defend his man card.

"I do not giggle."

"Oh yes you do."

"He do what," Orophin asks, walking over to us with a smile.

"He do giggle."

"I do not giggle," Haldir protests. I do as I did earlier, making him giggle again and his face goes a bright red.

"Oh, brother, I do believe Lady Ashley is right. That was a giggle I heard."

"She is not."

"She is too," Orophin and I say in unison. Haldir gives his brother a look that could rival one of Andi's worse ones, the other elf high-tailing it out of the garden before Haldir could say anything. "That wasn't very nice. You just did it because he was on my side." He turns the look on me and I smile, tilting my head to the side. "You and Andrea really should have a glaring contest before we leave again. You might actually have a chance of winning." The corners of his lips twitch up in a smile and he hugs me closer to him.

"You're one of the few who don't squirm under that look."

"Well, that's because I'm fully clothed." He chuckles, the both of us beginning to walk again until we come across the Lord and Lady of this place. Haldir bows respectively while I settle for a nice wave.

"Lady Ashley, Haldir," Celeborn greets us, nodding his head.

"My Lord, my Lady," Haldir murmurs politely.

"Fancy people," I smile. The three elves look at me strangely, Haldir giving me a faint, amused smile. "What, you're like the fanciest people I've ever met. Just take the damn compliment and don't let it go to your head." I smile over at Galadriel, but she's busy looking elsewhere, making a point not to meet my gaze. We all say our awkward goodbyes and continue walking. After a few feet, I begin to hum the song Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold.

"What are you humming," Haldir asks, leading me past a rose bush into a clearing with clovers covering the ground, flattened where people have sat on them time and again.

"A song you've never heard of."

Sing it to me."

"Sorry, don't really feel like making anyone's ears bleed on this night. Try me another time... Like when I'm drunk and my morals are basically gone or I'm stuck in a death mine." He places a light kiss on my lips and then another, longer one. _Man, he's one smooth fucker._ "What time is it," I ask in a breathy voice.

"Time for bed." He reluctantly walks me back to where the Fellowship is sleeping for our stay here.

_Ashley, come down the stairs. The Human light bulb is freaking me out a little_. "Goodnight, Haldir." I kiss his cheek and wait until he's disappeared before following Andi's command. She sounded a little freaked out a second ago and a freaked out Andi means she needs back up. When I finally find her, she's bending over a large, stone bowl filled with water and Galadriel is standing across from her. Andi suddenly jerks away from the bowl, a shuddering breath escaping as she grasps the Ring tightly.

"That is the future should you fail," Galadriel says somberly. "Give the Ring to me."

"Give me Brendan Urie and I'll think about it," Andi shoots back, taking a couple of steps away so that she's standing next to me.

"I've earned it; it's mine, my own!" Galadriel's eyes have darkened to a midnight blue color and I know it's because of the Ring's influence.

"Shut it, Sméagol junior," I shout, pulling Andi away and kicking the Human light bulb's shin. "You ain't gonna get it!" After the sharp impact, her eyes go back to normal and she begins taking deep breaths to get herself back under control. I glare at the elf, grabbing Andi and dragging her blonde ass up the stairs back to the Fellowship, who are still sleeping soundly for the first time in a while. "Horror movie survival tip number one: Never follow a crazy elleth on a power trip."

"I'm pretty sure that's not right," Andi points out skeptically," last time you said number one was something like 'If a clown pops up in your shower squirt shampoo in his eyes and haul ass."

"Don't even talk to me right now." I was tired of this shit and ready to go back where I knew how to deal with the threats—kids could be put down for naps, parents could be soothed—that stuff was easy compared to all of this! "Go snuggle with your dude."

"Fine, Aragorn is probably wondering where I am."

"Uh, actually I meant Boromir. I really did promise him a little talk with you at the least." At her glare, I skip away to where I know Haldir's talon is. "See ya tomorrow!"


	13. Sweet Revenge, Singing, and a Giggle box

ANDREA

I wake up with a gasp the next morning, my dream still vivid; it was Boromir attacking Frodo for the Ring, but when he turned the Hobbit over, it was suddenly me there instead. I have to admit that it was a little creepy. "What's wrong," Aragorn asks in a concerned voice, pulling on his boots.

"Nothing," I shake my head," just a weird dream." He gives me a disbelieving look, but says nothing, focusing on his boots instead as I do mine. As soon as I'm presentable, Aragorn pulls me to my feet, wincing a little when my back pops. _God, that felt amazing!_ "I've been waiting for that to happen." I smile at him, lacing our fingers together and letting him lead us out of the makeshift tent towards the main place in Lothlorien; the home of the Lord and Lady.

"We've all been invited to eat breakfast," he explains as we walk inside the large, crowded hall. Elves milled about, carrying trays and plates of delicious smelling foods. My mouth was beginning to water after the rations I've had to eat on this stupid trip.

"Andrea!" I can barely hear Pippin, let alone see him, through the crowd of people. Ash stands up and waves so that we know where the Fellowship is sitting and begin to make our way over to them. "Hello," Pippin greets around a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"Hey, Pip," I grin. Ashley sits back down once we've taken our seats. She's sitting between Haldir and Legolas; Kharl is sitting between Boromir and Haldir; Pippin, Merry, and Sam are sitting next to each other, while Gimli sat across from them next to Rumil. The only two open seats were between Galadriel and Gimli. _Sorry, Ash thinks to me, I tried to save you guys' seats, but Leggy made it impossible._

 _It'll be okay, Aragorn can sit next to the demented bitch._ "Ashley, I could show you more of the garden after breakfast," Haldir offers, giving her a secret smile that wasn't so secret. I feel Aragorn tense up next to me as he waited for Ash's answer.

"Um, sure, maybe later," she answers shyly, a smile of her own firmly in place, though hers meant for him to shut the hell up or change the subject. I grin and dig into breakfast, proud of my friend. Maybe now she won't be so annoying. Once we finished, Ashley and I decided to grab our bags and find a place away from other people to read in relative peace; me grabbing my _Eragon_ book and her opting for _Dance of Dragons_. With the iPod on shuffle, we settle down on the soft, clover covered ground and let the real world fade away. Like always, though, when the right song comes on, Ashley and I can't help but sing along.

" _Dry lightning cracks across the skies, those storm clouds gather in her eyes. Her daddy was a mean old mister, Momma was an angel in the ground, the weather man called for a twister, and she prayed blow it down. There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house,_ " we sing together, one of the few songs we ever agreed on," _there's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of her past—"_

"She was right, they can't sing," Haldir jokes with a smile, standing next to Aragorn.

"You're just jealous that you can't sing along," I snap back with a smile of my own.

"She does bite," Aragorn grins, settling down next to me on the ground. Haldir sits down next to Ashley, making sure that their knees touch, and smirking when he sees her shiver.

"You bet your ass I do. Hey, did you find out what you wanted to about Elfy?" Ashley nods with a broad grin, giving Haldir a mischievous look that meant he was about to regret teasing her this morning at breakfast and just now.

"Yup, Boromir isn't the only one around here that giggles," she replies. All but Haldir laughs at her fact, the elf blushing lightly with a glare on his face aimed at Ashley. "Oh, come on, Haldir, surely you won't let a little thing like that embarrass you?"

"Of course not," he says stiffly.

"You giggle," Aragorn asks incredulously.

"No, I do not."

"Whatever," Ashley snorts," Orophin heard you."

"He'll deny it."

"If you're not around to give him the evil eye, he won't." The elf in question was trying to sneak by us, but Ash catches him. "Orophin, get over here!" He walks over, Pippin at his side. "Didn't Haldir giggle last night?" He tries to look at his brother, but Ash forces him to look in her direction and, coincidentally, mine as well. I give him one of my better glares, nodding my head for him to agree.

"Y-yes, yes he did." Ash lets him go and he sprints away faster than I thought possible, obviously scared of what his brother might do to him later as payback.

"You see," Ash smiles," I told you so."

"Mel," Haldir smiles," he would have agreed with you anyway because Andrea was giving him what I presume to be her best glare while nodding." Ashley looks over at me for confirmation, shrugging when I nod.

"What can I say, she's good to threaten people with." Still looking satisfied with herself, she grabs her book and stands up, rolling her neck to get some of the tension out.

"Where are you going?"

"Levitation practice."

"I'll go with you, then. I'd love to see it." He takes her hand in his and allows her to lead the way deeper in the gardens, leaving Aragorn and I to our own devices. I watch Aragorn as he watches Ashley until the other woman has disappeared around the corner.

"You feel the urge to protect her, don't you," I ask softly, resting my legs over his. Aragorn gives a little shrug, looking at me like he was guilty of something.

"Is that bad," he questions, waiting with baited breath for my answer.

"Of course not, she's one of those people that need to be protected. You know the type, they look all sweet and act tough, but she probably couldn't fight her way out of a paper sack."


	14. Seasick Pirates and Baby Showers

ASHLEY

"Ashley?"

"Yes, Elf-boy?"

"You've been doing rather well, but you have this blank look on your face."

"I've been talking to Andrea." For the past two hours or so, I've been communicating with Andrea using out thoughts because levitation practice is about as interesting as watching paint dry.

"Yeah," Kharl nods," everyone gets a blank look after talking to her."

"That is rude." I jump at Aragorn's voice, spinning on my rock to face him and dropping the rock I'd been holding in the air with the Force. "You should not talk about people like that.

"He hasn't been her biggest fan since ninth grade when she turned him down on a date," I explain. "Then he tried to date her sister, but Heather strung him along and dropped him, so now he's dating other women whose names I can't remember while getting over a divorce."

"If you put it that way I sound bad," Kharl mutters.

"You'll sound bad no matter how I phrase it because you're an unemotional douche." Andrea joins us then, standing next to Aragorn and giving him a glare that makes even me flinch away. _Damn, he must have done something pretty bad to get that level of pissed off_. I haven't seen her this mad since the time Dakota groped her ass and she decked him in the face. "What's wrong?"

"Is what that light bulb told me true," she demands, ignoring my question completely.

"What," Aragorn asks, as lost as the rest of us.

"That Ashley is your fucking kid!" My eyes widen as I look at Aragorn's guilt riddled face. Taking the look as confirmation, Andi throws her hands in the air. "Why didn't you say something, I mean, I knew you were protective of her, but I just thought it was because you realized how damn clumsy she could be."

"I wasn't sure if it was true or not," Aragorn says in a soft voice, not meeting my gaze. "I thought Larien had left this world, but apparently the portal brought her back and took you with her." Kharl gently grasps my arm and leads me to the campsite, not wanting Andi to yell at me in a fit of rage. He brings me over to one of the tents, the bedroll he makes me lie down on smelling of his aftershave.

"Rest," he instructs. "I know you didn't get very much last night and you'll need some if you continue on this mission-quest-thing." Nodding, I close my eyes and sleep soon sweeps me away to dreamland.

* * *

"Ashley." Aragorn gently shakes my shoulder until I wake up. "Are you alright? You were crying out." I stand up and walk into the daylight, wincing and regretting my life choices.

"I only have two things to say right now: It's weird you're dating my friend, but, okay, whatever. It's partly my fault anyway."

"And?"

"And _I am not_ calling her mom!" He smiles, leading me away from the campsite and to some boats that everyone else is already in.

"Here you are, Larien," Galadriel says, handing me a necklace. It's a green leaf on a silver chain with the words Sedho Du etched into it in gold. With a nod of thanks, too tired to really muster up anything else, I clamber into the boat Andi and Kharl are in.

"What'd you get," I ask them.

"A cloak and a ring with my initials on it," Andrea answers.

"I got a cloak and a sword," Kharl smirks. "What does that chicken scratch on your necklace say?"

"It's Elvish for quiet night," I tell him, a burst of nausea hits me when we set off. "What, why are you both staring at me like I have to heads? Oh, God, I don't have two heads do I?!"

"No, you just went really green."

"Oh, screw you." I groan, curling up in the bottom of the boat and trying my damnedest not to get sick. We sail in our little boats until nightfall when the men finally agree on a camping spot that seems to be relatively safe. _Oh, how I've missed land that doesn't move! I feel sorry for pirates. That must have been a horrible experience._ I nod to myself, hands on my hips while I wait for my body to adjust to being on land again.

"Who are you thinking to," Andrea asks me curiously.

"Myself."

"My God, she's thinking to herself now. Will miracles never cease?" I sigh, crossing my arms and looking out at the water as Andrea wanders away. Kharl comes to stand next to me with a curious smile.

"I know you don't miss being out there."

"No, it's just I never realized how hard it must be for pirates not to get sick."

"Of course you'd be thinking of something like that at a time like this," Kharl snorts as he picks up a rock and starts skipping them across the calm waters.

 _My precious_. I jump at the unfamiliar thought, looking around suspiciously as I walk over to Boromir and my... Father. I've read the thoughts of all the Fellowship members and that voice was not from one of them, but it sounds really familiar, a niggling sensation in my mind saying I should know it. _Gollum, that's the mother trucker's name!_

"Gollum wants the Ring more than ever now," I inform Aragorn softly.

"I know, Lariel, I know." My father wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much these past years; often wondering if you were still alive or if the portal took you where it was supposed to."

"Minas Tirith is the safer road," Boromir says, continuing his earlier conversation and totally ignoring the obvious father-daughter bonding moment. "You know that. From there we can regroup, strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Aragorn rolls his eyes in annoyance, something I've seen a lot of when Kharl and I are talking near him. He's heard this argument a lot here lately.

"There is not enough strength in Gondor."

"You were quick enough to trust the elves." Aragorn gently pushes me behind him as Boromir's anger rises. "Have you so little faith in your own people? There is courage and honor to be found in men, but you do not see that." Adar tries to walk away, but Boromir grabs his shirt. "You are afraid!" Feeling mad, I go forward and slap Boromir as hard as I can, his head snapping to the side because of the force behind it.

"Don't talk to my father like that," I tell him threateningly. "If anyone here is afraid, it's you!" He backs away a few feet, blue eyes wide. "The Ring will come nowhere near Gondor if I can help it." Aragorn takes my arm and leads me to my bedroll and thin, scratchy blanket.

"You need to rest," he tells me. I nod, lying down with a drawn out, dramatic sigh. All I've done today is rest, add that to my slight insomnia and I might as well drink a Mountain Dew and go to a rave. I close my eyes anyway, listening to the others' soft talking and soon I actually allow myself to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes after some gentle prodding. "Good morning, Sammy," I smile, voice heavy with sleep. He smiles back and helps me up. "Time to go?" At his confirming nod, I groan, head thrown back and hair sticking up at odd angles. "Dang it, I hate those stupid boats."

"So do I," he agrees. "I'm a Hobbit that likes to stay on land." Laughing, I hug him and lead the way to the shore, both of us climbing into our respective boats.

"Still seasick," Kharl asks.

"No."

"Your face is green."

"So what, am I not allowed to change colors?" He rolls his eyes and begins to paddle as I curl up into a ball again. "When did you learn to work a boat like this?"

"Boromir taught me."

"Oh, so he's moving in on you now?"

"What?"

"Well, he does have crazy eyes whenever you're around."

"He's always had crazy eyes."

"That's a good point." Kharl nods and focuses on the water while I concentrate on keeping last night's Lembas bread down. It takes us most of the day to reach two ginormous statues of men holding up one of their hands in a halting gesture. _Stop in the name of love_. I smile at the thought, staring up at the monuments and wondering if that was what the Titan of Braavos looked like.

"The Argonath," Adar says," long have I desired to look upon the kings of old." I smile at his happiness as we pass through the gap between the statues and go straight to the shore. Kharl helps Andi and me out of the boat, dragging it on the beach afterwards so that it can't drift away. "We'll cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes," Gimli asks. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through an impossible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks, and after that it gets even better, festering, stinking marsh—"

"Gimli," I interrupt," as great as that all sounds, I have to ask you to shut up." I give Pip a sympathetic look and he nods his thanks, face no longer so green.

"That's our path, Master Dwarf," Adar says firmly," so I suggest you recover your strength."

"Where's Andrea," Merry asks, looking around for the other woman while I start running. _Andi!_

_Yeah?_

_Where are you?_

_Uh, standing in the woods by this giant statue-thingy._

_This whole place is full of giant statues!_ I see them after a few more feet, taking a running jump and landing on Boromir's back, knocking him face first into the dirt. "What's up, Blondie," I quip, trying to look natural even as I reclined on top of his back.

"Get off of me," he growls.

"I don't know you're just so damn squishy that I may stay a little while." He stands abruptly, knocking me to the ground and driving the air from my lungs. "What the hell is your problem," I gasp out, painfully sitting up and leaning on my elbows.

"You jumping on me doesn't exactly make me happy."

"Fair point." I hold up a hand, grateful when he pulls me up with hardly any effort. "So, why are we hanging around out here anyway?" Boromir opens his mouth to answer, but I keep talking. "It's gonna be cold tonight, so we should get some firewood. Do you think there's any dry wood around here since it's on the damp side? How will we get wood when we don't have an ax—"

"Gods above, does she ever shut up?"

"Sometimes when she's sleeping," Andrea assures him with a teasing look in my direction. I make a face, mocking them in a high-pitched, nasally voice.

"I don't sound like that and you know it."

"Honesty hurts," I remark, resting a comforting hand on one of his Thor-sized arms. "Cry if you need to, big guy, I'm pretty used to tears ruining my shirts." It's Boromir making the face this time, looking offended until I squeeze his side and make him giggle. "Ah, there's that smile."

"If you two are finished having your broment," Andrea smiles," do you think we could head back to camp? Firewood is heavy after a while." Huffing a laugh, Boromir takes the wood from her and nods for me to lead the way back to our camping spot. The walk back is longer than I remember, but I had people to talk to this time and I had to make sure Andrea didn't seriously hurt herself when she climbed up on the latest statue. Aragorn came around the corner as she reaches a midway point, his breath coming out in faint gasps.

"Larien, have you found Andrea," he asks in worry, gray eyes moving from me to Boromir and back again. Before I could answer, I hear a shout and then Andi was falling from the statue, landing hard on her back between us.

"Found her," I confirm with a sarcastic smile.


	15. Sailing and Kidnapping

ANDREA

I groan as Ashley and Aragorn help me to stand again, really regretting making a bet with Boromir that I could reach the top of one of these things because this pain so wasn't worth a free piggyback ride from him. "Are you okay," Aragorn asks.

"Been better," I manage, rubbing my sore back as I tried to get my breath back.

"Why were you even up there?"

"Let's just say that she owes me a fortnight of hair brushing and leave it at that," Boromir smiles. I couldn't help but smile back, even letting out a small laugh despite the ache spreading up through my shoulders. At least nothing is broken this time.

Ash's head snaps up and my immediate thought is that she wants to poke my shoulder to see if I wince, but then I hear the sound of marching footsteps that don't belong to anyone in our group. "Run," Ashley shouts, taking off in the opposite direction of the footsteps, obviously having overheard the enemy's thoughts. "Uruk-Hai are comin' and I ain't being taken alive!" With wide eyes, I chase after her, taking our chances in the woods by hiding between some trees just as a group of giant, deformed me pass us. Merry and Pippin were hiding behind some bushes to our left, gesturing for us to join them in relative safety.

"Andrea, Ashley, come hide," Pippin pleads. _I can't stay here!_

_I know, I'll distract the uglies and you run like hell._

_Tell Aragorn I'll see him later._ "You got it." She squeezes my hand before she jumps out of hiding, her arms spread wide. "Hey, bitches! I can shoot a bow a whole lot better than y'all and I've never shot one in my life!" Pip and Merry join her in leading them away and I take off for the boats. I don't get far out on the water before Sam starts yelling.

"I'm going with you!"

"The hell you are," I yell back, continuing to row. The Hobbit shakes his head and dives into the water in a struggle to swim out to the boat I'm in. "Can you even swim?" I get my answer when he sinks under the water and doesn't surface afterwards. _A drowned Hobbit is the last thing I need on my conscious._ With a groan, I dive into the water after Sammy, grasping his shirt and pulling him into the boat with me, the both of us coughing and sputtering.

"Thank you," he gasps

"You're an idiot." _Ashley, Sam is coming with me_. The fact that I didn't get an answer had me worried since this woman would text me back even in the damn bathtub. I don't what I'd do if she died so I could get out here, it would hurt me to no end. Not wanting to think of that just yet, I focus my thoughts elsewhere. "At least you're the quiet one." Sam just smiles, staring around us at the calm waters. This far out, it was impossible to hear any sounds of the battle, but it doesn't stop me from worrying like crazy.

This just might be the longest journey ever.


	16. THE TWO TOWERS: A Long Journey Started

ANDREA

_Gray clouds cover the sun, blocking its warmth as Ashley and I run into battle; shouts reach my ears, but I force myself to block them out the best I can. Kharl runs to join us, cutting down any enemy that gets in his way. Familiar faces blur: Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas. Elves blend in with men. Orcs together with Urak-Hai charge at us still. I use fire to help my friends and allies in vanquishing the enemies that surround us, but the battle, it seems, will never draw to a close…._

I jerk awake, shuddering at the nightmare that had me tossing and turning until I’d rolled completely off my little mat. A sharp rock made its home in the small of my back and I wince as I slowly sit up to brush it away. _At least Sam got some sleep_. He was sprawled out on his bedroll and snoring quietly with his lips parted a little.

I close my eyes and lie back down, but the burning eye suddenly appears causing me to jump again, another rock scraping against my back. I let out a hiss of pain, deciding to just give up since sleep probably wouldn’t be coming again any time soon. The way to Moria has been a lot harder without the Fellowship, and even Sam’s hazel eyes aren’t as filled with hope as they were back in Rivendell. _He left his friends just to make sure I would be okay_.

Same wakes a few minutes later, stretching his arms over his head as he sits up and looks around. “Depressing,” he states,” that’s what this land is.” I nod in agreement, wishing we had some color that’s not the gray of rock and fog or the dark overcast sky. Was just a tiny bit of sunlight too much to ask for here?

“Come on, Sammy,” I sigh, standing up,” let’s try and make a little headway today.” He nods and begins to pack up our camp while I take care of the fire, able to put it out with just a flick of my hand. _Of all the things Elrond lied about, I’m glad this little perk wasn’t one of them_. After convincing Sam to do it, we begin our descent from the large rock perch using his elvish rope. 

"Can you see the bottom," Sam asks after fifteen minutes of repelling down the rock face. I look down, hoping I could see even the barest hint of what was waiting for us down there, but all I see is heavy fog.

"Not yet, now stop looking down!"  _I-spy something annoying._

_Is Gandalf there? I thought he died._ Yes, this is how Ashley and I have been passing the time. Sad isn't it? There’s little else to do since I’m on a doomed mission and she’s been kidnapped. We get a few more feet when small rocks start to rain down on me, Sam’s foot having slipped and nearly sending him tumbling own with a shout. “Catch,” he calls as a small box falls from his pack,” Andrea, grab it quick!” Before I had a chance to react, the box hits me in the face, making me lose my grip out of shock and begin to fall.  _Oh no, I don't want to die this way! I'm too young!_  I hit solid ground before I had time to scream, the air knocked out of me.  _Huh?_ I pat my body down, laughing breathlessly when I find no injuries.

"I'm alive, it's a miracle! SAM, YOU'RE DEAD!" When he reaches the ground, I tackle him, smacking him on the back of the head. "Consider yourself lucky I feel merciful, it's rare." He nods and there's a scared yet relieved glint in his eyes. "Oh, by the way, I found the bottom." We both laugh at that, glad to finally have a moment that’s not brutally depressing. I hold up the box of doom that caused my fall in the palm of my hand. "What's in this?"

"Just a bit of seasoning," he shrugs," I thought we could use it if we ate some roast chicken." I laugh again, dropping the box into his hand.

"I would love me some roast chicken, Sammy, but I don't think we'll be getting it anytime soon."

"You never know." I just smile in amusement and walk over to the silver rope.

"We can't leave this here since someone might follow us down." I touch the Ring through the material of my shirt, already feeling the effects. It messed with my emotions most of the time, made my head ache like it never has before.

"Who's gonna follow us down here? Lady Galadriel gave me that, but my knots are untieable." I don't have the heart to tell him 'untieable' isn't a real word or that someone _is_  following us. He tugs on the rope to prove his point only to have it come free and land at our feet.

I pat his shoulder with a gentle smile,” Well, at least you get to keep it." He looks at the bit of it he holds in his child-sized hand, probably thinking about what would've happened if it had come free while we were descending the mountain side. _Oh, that would not have been a pretty thing to see._

***~30 MINUTES LATER~***

When we finally reach the top of another steep hill, we're able to see Mordor, the gray clouds seeming to flash with fire over the top of the enormous volcano. It's still too far away for my liking, I want to get this over with so I can get back to Aragorn. _Is that what the volcano in Pompeii looked like before it erupted and killed all those people?_ "Mordor," Sam announces," the one place we have to get to that makes most grown men run in terror. Admit it, Miss Andrea, we're lost."

"Believe me, if I could I'd ask for directions and a map... and some food that isn’t elvish," I reply snappishly. I look over at the volcano again and I'm overcome by images of the burning eye, causing me to stumble and fall on my butt. _Ugh, why did I have to volunteer for Ring duty when I could’ve just let Frodo do all the hard work?_

"Miss Andrea?" I ignore him, focusing on getting my breathing back to normal. "It's the Ring." I nod slowly, hating to admit the weakness.

"It feels heavier, like it's a freakin' tractor tire instead of a tiny metal circle." I clutch at it through the material of my shirt to see if it's still the normal size of rings, surprised to find that it hasn’t changed since the last time I clutched it. My left leg begins to throb painfully as my old ACL injury comes back to haunt me _. Ha, and to think it was all better. That's what I get for thinking hopeful thoughts!_ "What food do we have," I ask after taking a drink of water. _Damn you, Sam for making me think of roast chicken, or even better, my lemon chicken!_ I can feel my mouth begin to water in anticipation to find out what we can dine on tonight or even right now.

"Lembas bread," he answers," lots and lots of it." He breaks me off a piece and throws it to me before taking a piece for himself. By this point I'd be willing to eat grass just for a different taste. "You know, this foreign stuff is pretty good."

"Is there anything that can put a damper on that cheery mood of yours?"

"Uh, not that I know of, no." I chuckle at that very true fact, glad that Sam came with me just so I’d have someone around to keep me from becoming an emotional mess. After we finish eating we begin to walk again, keeping a close eye on the heavy clouds above us.

Not long after we start walking again we have to scramble to find shelter from the rain. Thankfully we find a deep ravine and the cloaks that Galadriel gave us are warm enough to keep us from getting Hypothermia or the flu. I look up in time to see Gollum’s pale eyes glaring down at us. _I'm gonna wring his bloody neck if he keeps making me jump like this!_ Many hours and a starring contest later, sleep overwhelms me. I dream of riding a dragon over a beautiful countryside through clear skies and when I wake up it's no longer raining, but it is foggy as all get out.

Sam and I once again begin to climb over the mountainous landscape, trying to find a path to takes us to Mordor, but only managing to go in circles. As if that wasn’t bad enough, a scent of sulfur and rotting things hung in the air and made my stomach churn. I tried to breathe through my mouth, but even that didn’t really help. “We’re going to be attacked tonight,” I tell him quietly in case Gollum was nearby.

“How do you know?”

“I saw Gollum last night and Ashley warned me this morning when she woke up. She’s still remembering things and she thought advance warning would help us prepare for it.” Sam nods, still unable to fully process the fact that he was fictional in the land I’m from. “We’ll walk until nightfall and then we’ll pretend to sleep until Gollum attacks.”

“Then what?”

“Then we capture him.” We climb until nightfall, then we begin to make camp as we usually do. Sam was in charge of the bedrolls and makeshift shelter while I conjured the fire, sparks spitting from the rocks until I focus harder to create a fire large enough to keep us warm while we ate a piece of the Lembas bread. The bread itself wasn’t too bad, it reminded me of the honey butter from Golden Corral, but it quickly grew dull after munching on it for weeks on end. I nod to Sam once we finished our meal, both of us drawing the hood of our cloaks over our heads before lying down for the night.

I could hear Gollum’s heavy breathing half an hour later, the ex-Hobbit sounding like some who’d run for a mile without stopping and now couldn’t catch his breath. I almost felt bad for him, but I knew for a fact that he planned on mugging and killing me. That right there gave me the strength to do what I have to in order to keep Sam and me safe.

“They’re thieves,” Gollum growls,” they’re thieves.” Overhead I could hear distant thunder and the sound of loose pebbles tumbling down from the rocks whenever Gollum moved. “The filthy little thieves. Where is it? They stole it from us. _My precious_. Curse them, we hates them! It’s ours, it is, and we wants it!”

I open my eyes and lunge at him with Sam right behind me. Together we pull him off of the boulder he was crouching on and struggle to hold him still. He was a lot stronger than his scrawny form suggests and I'm thrown to the hard, rocky ground with the Ring showing in plain sight. Gollum throws Sam on the other side of him and dives for the Ring that’s still hanging around my throat. I keep a tight hold on his wrists so he can't get it. With a grunt, I move forward, tackling him to the ground with all my weight pressed on him, and holding him there by sitting on his stomach with his hands pinned above his nearly hairless head.

"Hold still or I'll run you through," I snarl. Gollum's struggles increase until I put the tip of my sword under his chin. "Sam, bind his wrists with the elvish rope, then tie him to a rock.” When I remember what had happened just yesterday, I quickly change my mind about that. “On second thought, maybe I should do it." Sam hands me the rope and helps hold Gollum down while I tie him up. Instead of his wrists I tie the rope around his neck like a collar, I then tie him very securely to a big rock just out of reach of our camp. _He won't be getting away anytime soon by golly!_

***~THE NEXT DAY~***

Gollum's tortured screams fill the air as Sam pulls him along. The few teeth the creature has plainly showing, crooked and rotten because of how little care he had for them. "It burns us and freezes,” he complains loudly,” the nasty Elves-"

"SHUT UP," I exclaim," or I'll just tie you to a rock and leave you!"

"No, that would kill us!"

"Does it look like I care?" I heave a sigh, running a hand through my knotted blonde hair. Gollum was writhing on the hard ground, taking no notice of the sharp rocks cutting into the thick skin of his back. He was even scrawnier in daylight, barely more than skin and bones. "I'll make you a deal—we'll untie you if you help get us to Mordor safely." Gollum nods helplessly, pulling at the rope and looking up at me with big blue eyes. "There's a good boy." I untie the rope and help him to stand. "Now, do you swear on the precious, I mean the Ring?"

"Yes, we swears, we swears!"

"I don't believe you," Sam yells, running forward. I grab him before he can do Gollum any harm. "If we let him go, he'll throttle us while we sleep!"

"We'll bind him at night and let him lead us in the daytime, simple as that," I return in a hard tone. After a short break we set off again, following Gollum this time. He’s a fast little fucker, I’ll give him that much and it was hard for Sam and me to keep up with him. He mumbles as he scurries along some kind of path only he can see, looking over his shoulder at us every few feet and gaining more ground the further along we go.

When we finally catch completely up to him, he lets out a growl before sprinting away even faster than before. We chase after him, but he knows this land better than us and we’re easily evaded. Sam and I reach a fork in the road when we stop, unsure which way Gollum had gone. "What did I tell you," Sam says angrily," he's gone and run off!" Gollum pops up on a rock ledge seconds after that, looking as though he’d never run off in the first place.

"This way Hobbitses," he calls for us. _I'm not a damn hobbit, I'm a grown ass woman!_ Sam and I share a frustrated look, following Gollum once more.


	17. Captured Coconuts

ASHLEY

Is it possible to have motion sickness on land? Well, I have it! My hands are bound by rope and I'm stuck riding piggyback on a Uruk-Hai I've named Bob. Bob isn't a very nice creature, you see, he hit me yesterday and I'm only just now beginning to come to. I had just enough time to warn Andi and Sam about Gollum's attack before I was knocked unconscious again. Why, you ask? It's like this, I started to sing; I'm not a horrible singer, but I'm not great either.

Now the band of Uruk-Hai are jogging quickly through what appears to be grasslands with boulders everywhere. _A regular Dothraki herd_. I can feel warm blood trickling down the side of my head, coming dangerously close to my mouth. Fortunately for me, it bi-passes it and goes down my neck, which is still disgusting but at least I don't have to taste it. The lead Uruk-Hai, I named him Chuck, holds up a fist and the group come to a halt. Orcs step out from behind a few boulders, commenting to Chuck that we're late. _A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to_.

My attention is soon drawn to a worried Pippin and an unconscious Merry, worry eating at me when I notice the Hobbit's shallow breathing. "Please," Pippin begs," my friend needs water!" Chuck makes his way over to us, a demented smile on his mangled face. All of the Uruk-Hai were butt ugly with blackened skin that was raw in places, and there was a massive white handprint on their armor or across their faces.

"What are you waiting for, give him some medicine," Chuck commands, laughing. A Uruk-Hai pours a thick brown liquid down Merry's throat, causing him to cough and sputter. The Uruk-Hai around us break into laughter.

"Leave him alone," Pippin shouts. Ah no, I need to teach him when it's a good idea to stay quiet.

"You want some," Chuck asks," then keep your mouth shut." That did it! I pull my arms back as hard as I can while I bring my knees up and push against Bob's back, pushing him forward into the rope. Another Uruk-Hai picks me up and throws me to the ground, kicking my stomach. Hurting worse than ever, I manage to stagger to my feet, levitating the Uruk-Hai that kicked me high in the air.

"Touch me again and I'll make sure you're tortured, talk to or hurt the Hobbits and you die, is that clear?" The thing growls. "That goes for all of you," I snarl," especially you, Big Bad and Ugly!" Bob grabs me from behind, making me lose my concentration and drop the monster on its ass. Chuck steps forward and slaps me soundly across the face, making the world spin and allowing Bob to put me back on his back with my bound hands around his thick neck.

Chuck sniffs at the air while this is happening, his teeth bared as he hisses. His teeth alone had me feeling nauseous, they were pointed and yellowed with bits of flesh stuck in places. _Like a wolf who's just finished his meal_. "What do you smell," asks Bob, adjusting me so that he had one hand between mine in his neck to avoid another incident.

"Man-flesh." I smile to myself, looking around for any sign of the men I now knew to be following us.

"Adar," I whisper. A small smile appears on my face and Kharl had a glimmer of hope in his dark green eyes. _My father will come, and he will kick some monster ass!_

"They've picked up our trail... Let's move," Chuck roars. And we're off again for who knows how long. _This is so much worse than those boats_. The Orcs that our group just met up with follow closely behind us. Having nothing to do now that I know I should be rescued soon, I begin to sing softly under my breath, my newfound cheerfulness making Kharl give me a slight smile.

" _Down at an English fair, one evening I was there when I heard a showman shouting underneath the flare. I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts_ …."

* * *

Come night, the group seems to tire, dropping the Hobbits, Kharl, and me unceremoniously to the ground. The soft whimper that escapes my lips couldn't be helped, my entire body aching and my shoulders feeling like they'd been pulled from their sockets at some point. No amount of cheerful songs could have a positive effect on me right now and I just want to stay where I am forever if it means not having to move.

"I've got ya, Sister," Kharl assures me, wiggling his way to where Merry and I were dropped with Pippin right behind him. Using his bound hands, he prods at my shoulders, feeling around to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with them. "They're not dislocated or anything."

"Could've fooled me," I mutter, gingerly rolling onto my back to stare up at the stars. "I had hoped Aragorn and the others would've swooped in by now."

"You're not the only one." Strange groans coming from my left make my brows furrow since there's nothing over there to make that sound except for Orcs, and I could tell from their uneasy expressions that it wasn't them. Kharl and I share a long look, both getting a sense of evil, and just maybe slight hope, coming from the heart of the forest. It could be our way to escape this army of monsters and reach Adar or it could be the death of us.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."

Kharl chuckles at this, nodding his head and saying," You might just be right, Dorothy." Night falls quicker and quicker every day the closer we come to Saruman and his screwed up Master, but night was the least of my concerns when the weird noises grow louder.

"What's making that noise," Pippin asks, fear evident in his small voice. Some Orcs are cutting down trees for a fire and the trees are complaining with low groans of disapproval. _Well, that's a new one. Do those trees eat people or are they helpful tress out of some fairy tale?_

"It's the trees," Merry informs us. "Do you remember that folks used to think there was water in the Old Forest that made the trees come alive?"

"Alive?"

"It made them have the ability to talk to each other, even _move_!" All this is told in whispered voices so as not to let the Orcs and Uruk-Hai overhear us. After all, the trees could be an advantage for us... Or kill us. Either way, we wouldn't have to worry about Orcs and Uruk-Hai anymore, which was a plus any way you looked at it.

"I'm hungry," a Uruk-Hai growls," we ain't had nothing but old bread for days!" Orcs nod in agreement with him, a few casting yellow-eyed glares in our direction. _Oh great, Hannibal Lector procreated and now I might become some kind of four course meal_.

"Yeah, why can't we have some meats," an Orc demands. _That's right, idiots, fight amongst yourselves and give us the moment of distraction we've been waiting for!_ The Orc that spoke looks over at us. "What about them?" My dark eyes widen and I begin to squirm against the coarse ropes.

"They're not on the menu," Chuck says, looking as threatening as usual. A Uruk-Hai stands us up and moves us away from the hungry mob. The next few minutes happen in a blur; an Orc is decapitated, the surviving Orcs attack the Uruk-Hai, and then the two Hobbits, Kharl, and I are on the run towards the Forest of Doom.

I barely clear the first few trees when I hear the unmistakable sound of a horse behind me, then everything is black...


	18. Uplifting Spirits and Hope Returned

ANDREA

"C'mon, Sammy, I know you like to sing," I smile. We're taking a break so that I can regain some strength and since Sméagol is tied up like a Christmas present I’ve decided to try and cheer Sammy boy up a little. "Let's try it again." I get a small smile from the Hobbit before we begin.

" _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Oh, and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Oh, and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_..."

***~15 MINUTES LATER~***

"... _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, yes on everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!_ " Alright, that's enough for one night, now it's time for sleep.

"Sam," I say breathlessly," I think I'll sleep for a while." He nods, some of his blonde curls bouncing slightly. "Don't wear yourself out, please." Again he nods.

"Yes, Miss Andrea."

"And, Sam." He looks over at me, hope burning brightly in his eyes again. "Just call me Andi or Andrea." This makes him chuckle, a sound I've been missing.

"Alright, Andi." My blue eyes shut and I'm overwhelmed by my dreams.

 _"You cannot escape your fate." I turn at the voice, finding an old man in white robes. "You and everyone you care about are doomed, cursed to a pitiless death. The age of men is over, you have lost."_ _His eyes are cold and filled with madness as he turns away from me, revealing a mirror that has Ashley in it. I race forward to look into it, fearing the worse. My friend has a deep wound on the side of her head, bleeding slowly; her skin is ashen and her breathing looks shallow._

_Kharl is on the back of the Urak-Hai beside the one she is on, looking worried and tired. The fire in his eyes has dimmed to naught but a mere spark. He doesn't struggle for fear of them hurting Ashley or one of the two Hobbits. I look at the old man again, my features set in determination._

_"You may be right in saying I've lost, but I’m not one who gives up easily. My course will not falter, and I_ **_will_ ** **** _destroy this Ring if it's the last thing I do!"_

My eyes shoot open, breathing ragged. I feel as though I've just ran a mile without stopping. Sméagol stares at me from behind his rock and I cannot tell if it's with understanding or if he's just waiting for the right moment to strike. The Ring is taking its toll, but like I told Saruman, I don't plan on giving up even if it means I lose my life in the process.


	19. Surrounded

ASHLEY

I wake slowly, squinting around me at all the well-muscled men surrounding me. Most of them were attractive even doing menial chores like burning bodies or putting heads on stakes. _Wait, what?_ I sit up too quickly, the world around me spinning, but the second a hand lands on my shoulder, I’m on my feet and holding up my fists in a fighting stance. “I’m warning you, I don’t fight fair and I bite,” I state, emphasizing my words by biting the air a few times.

The man that touched me just laughs, his dark blonde hair a tangled mess and his dark eyes filled with mirth. “Fear not, my lady, we’ll do you no harm,” he promises, standing up with a slight grimace. I don’t relax any, taking a couple of steps back and he takes a step towards me. “We rescued you from Saruman’s filth, so why would we hurt you?”

“How should I know?” He gives a shrug, walking over to another man and gesturing towards me with his hand. The other man gives a nod and comes over to me, his hands filled with small jars and white bandages. _Soldiers_. They all wore armor and there were several helms littering the ground, but I only tensed up more. _Who are they fighting for?_

“This is Elex, he’s going to change your bandages.” It’s only then I notice that my wrists are bound with the same white cloth and my head is no longer bleeding. “I am Eomir, the one who killed your attacker.”

“I take it you’re not the one who knocked me out, then?”

“No, my lady, that was an Orc that had its sights set on one of your arms.”

“Comforting.”

“Please, sit down and let Elex do his job.” With a curt nod, I sit back on the bedroll I’d woken up on, watching as Elex kneels in front of me and sets his things on the bedroll to keep them from getting dirty. Elex was small compared to the others around him, dressed in a simple green tunic and breeches with small horses sewn into the sleeve cuffs with golden thread, his hair was short and a dark red, and his eyes were nearly the same green as Kharl’s. “What is your name?”

“A secret.” Eomir doesn’t push the matter, shrugging with a faint smile. “For a guy that just slaughtered a whole bunch of things, you sure are happy.”

“It’s just that you remind me of my sister, she had the same stubbornness that you have.” _Compliment or not?_ “The salves may sting a bit, but it should stop after a while.” I nod again, my eyes going back to watch Elex as he removes the lid of one of his jars, rubbing a thick white salve into the cuts and burns left by the ropes. Eomir was right, it stung like crazy, but I bit my lip and endured.

“Where are you guys from?”

“Rohan.” _It rings a bell, but not much else_. Elex finishes with my wrists quickly enough, wrapping them back up before moving to undo the bandage wrapped around my head. Once that was done, Elex turns to Eomir and signs something to him.

“Man, I had to get stitches again?”

“You can read hands?” Eomir looked impressed and I could practically feel my ego swell. “Not very many people around here can.” _It helps that my mother taught my sign language since she was partially deaf in both ears_. “Where are you from, my lady?”

“Depends on who you ask, I guess.” At his questioning look, I elaborate. “I’ve never stayed long in any place around here, but I spent a lot of it around elves.” Not a complete lie, I was only in this land for four years and the time I have spent here has been in elvish cities. “How many stitches did you have to put in, Elex?” He holds up four fingers and then presses one gently above my right eyebrow. _Fantastic, almost exactly where my last round of stitches went_.

“You can speak Elvish, then?”

“Kinda, sort of, and around about way.” Elex spreads more of the salve over the stitches, but doesn’t re-wrap it, using the spare bandage to wipe off his hands before handing me a waterskin. I drink deeply and greedily from it, my throat dry after a few days with little water to drink. “Did you guys see any Hobbits or another guy around my age?”

“No, they must have fled into the forest.” He nods towards the woods, no longer looking quite so menacing as they had last night. “Elex, can she travel?” Elex gives a nod and gathers his supplies before walking back to his horse. Eomir offers me his arm and I let him pull me up, following him over to a pair of horses.

“Uh, I’m perfectly capable of a fast walk or sprint, so I don’t need to ride a horse.”

“I’m not going to make a lady walk in this heat.”

“Seriously, I’m good.” I hold up my hands with my palms facing Eomir, taking three healthy steps away from the horses with wide eyes. “It’s not happening, buddy.”


	20. Dark and Dizzying Thoughts

ANDREA

_This shortcut doesn't seem very dang short. What I wouldn't give for some chocolate; I'd sell Sam for some at this point! Okay, so maybe I won't 'cause Ash would kill me when she found out. Oh well, back to the usual method of entertainment._

"I-spy something gray." Sam looks around us for a minute.

"A rock," he says, looking back to me. My lips purse.

"Yeah, but which rock? That's the real mystery." Sam lets out a groan, rolling his hazel eyes. I think I'm beginning to get on his nerves after three different games of I-Spy in less than thirty minutes. Suddenly, everything begins to spin, forcing me to stop and hold onto a boulder. The earth's been spinning a lot here lately and it bugs me. It stops, but not too long afterwards Sam begins to talk to me and it sounds as though he's a million miles away. Shaking my head, I can catch the last part of his words.

"...and the grass is so green and the Shire, you'd love it!" He's talking of home, at least he still has a chance of going home; I don't even know how to get back to my world. Anger and jealousy consume for a moment, but I quickly hide the emotions from the innocent Hobbit. It's not his fault I'm in this situation, it's Ashley's. It's always Ashley's fault, she probably cursed the DVD or something! I bet Kharl taught her how; it was some kind of Wiccan magic he practiced!

The next time I see them I'll run them through with my sword! I shake my head again, the dark thought vanishing. That was weird, I've never had thoughts that dark about my friends before.

"Are you alright, Andi?" I sigh, nodding my head and beginning to walk again, following Sméagol’s obvious trail. "You don't look so good, maybe we should stop for a little while."

"Sammy, I'm fine, but if you want a break, then we'll stop." He looks uncertain, as if he could sense my growing agitation. I'm good at hiding most of my emotions, only a certain few people can tell I'm upset; Sam's one of them, I guess. "Sméagol, get back here and sit like a good minion!"

This is gonna be a long and tiring journey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, some of Andrea's chapters will be fillers because it takes so long to get back to her in the movie. Kharl is actually a Wiccan and I know they don't do anything dark, but I needed something for Andrea to focus on and since she's Christian she doesn't know much 'bout Wiccans.


	21. Doomed With a Horse

ASHLEY

_Have I mentioned how much horses bugged me?_ I've never had a fondness for the damn things and Éomer was forcing me to ride on one now. We've been most of the day and Éomer stuffed a cloth in my mouth after I uttered the same complaint about horses for the thirteenth time. No, really, Éomer counted. Elex was riding next to me, the reigns of my horse tied to his bridle to keep my horse on track.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark," calls a very familiar and welcome voice from behind us. _It's Adar, he found me!_ The Rohan people turn and circle my father, Leggy, and the Dwarf, not one of them getting off their high horse, choosing instead to speak down to them. The head guy, Éomer, addresses the three of them.

"What business of the Riddermark concerns a man, and elf, and a Dwarf," Éomer demands to know. _Whoa, can you say rude?_ He wasn't that much of an asshole when he first met me, but suddenly he's in full on bitch mode.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli says in his usual defiant manner. I like him a whole lot more now.

"If you were a bit taller, _Dwarf_ , I would have your head as a trophy." Not a second later I could hear Legolas threatening Éomer, the sound of an arrow be nocked and drawn back. He and Gimli must be pretty good friends now.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Adar quickly interjects. "This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Éomer's voice is sad and I feel some sympathy from him since the guy they're talking about is his uncle. Apparently some kind of creepy guy is brainwashing their king and is taking orders from Saruman. It sucks for all of us, but mainly for Éomer. "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and because of that, we were banished.

"We were wondering if you've seen two Hobbits, a man, and a woman." No response. "They were being held by a band of Uruk-Hai."

"We killed all the Uruk-Hai we've found, but we managed to save a woman; loud, talkative, and by talkative I mean she never shuts up."

"That sounds like the lass we're looking for," Gimli quips. _Hey, I'm not that bad!_ "But what of the man and Hobbits?"

"Probably dead." I swallow hard at those words, wishing I had managed to follow the others into the forest just so I could know if they were safe. "Elex, bring the woman forward." My mute friend leads my horse forward towards the center of the circle, once there I can see a most welcome sight: Adar. Aragorn rushes over to me and lifts me off the horse, holding me close to him. I instantly spit the cloth out and glare over Adar's shoulder at Éomer. "Arod!" Another horse gallops our way, stopping beside the one I was forced to ride.

"I've missed you, Adar," I say, hugging him tightly.

"She's your daughter, I take it?" Adar nods as I hide slightly behind him, not wanting to be so close to the horses. "Well, I wish you good luck and I hope these horses do you well." Éomer's eyes land on me and he gives a polite nod. "Farewell, my lady." The Rohirrim people gallop away.

"Are you alright, Lariel ( **1** )," Aragorn asks once we were alone again. I nod, looking away from the large horses. I have no idea _why_ I hate them, I just do. "You've always hated horses ever since one of them stole your apple." _Aha, proof horses are evil beasts!_

"That explains everything now," I admit, nodding solemnly. Leggy has a smirk on his face, bright blue eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. Alright, time to get my mojo back and annoy the Elf-boy! "Wipe that smirk off your face, Vana Lai Asea ( **2** ), and let's get goin'." Gimli snorts at Leggy's newest nickname but shuts up the moment my eyes land on him. "Something funny, Bubble butt?" Oh yes, it's good to be back!

"Alright, that's enough, Larien ( **3** )," Adar says, hand on my shoulder. What did he just call me? Aragorn sees the 'duh' look on my face and gets a small smile. "It was your name, it means Ashley." Hmm, that's pretty cool. "Let's get going and see if we can find our friends." Leggy and Bubble butt get on Arod, and Aragorn and I get on Hasulfel. We ride quickly over the plains towards smoke, the same place I woke up and had my wounds tended to. I cover my nose as I'm overwhelmed by the stench of burning flesh, a smell made worse by the Orc's and Uruk-Hai's natural stench.

"Lass, do you know if they escaped," Gimli asks me. His eyes are filled with worry, mirroring my own dark ones. I shrug, looking around me.

"I remember being thrown to the ground, threatened by a starving Orc, and running towards the forest. I didn't get far, though because one of the Orcs conked me on the head and knocked me out." Leggy nods, looking at my father, who's on his knees trying to find any trace of the others. Gimli picks something out of the smoldering pile with a sad expression.

"It's one of their wee belts." Tears fill my eyes, but I blink them back. Kharl wouldn't want me to cry, so refuse to disappoint him. Leggy bows his head in sadness, hands balled into fists.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath ( **4** )." Adar lets out an anguished cry, head in his hands. I turn away from them all, unable to stand it any longer. This isn't right, they can't be dead when I managed to survive all of it. I can feel a migraine beginning to throb in my temples, but I try to push the pain to the back of my mind as I fight to keep the tears from falling. I could hear the others moving around me, but I find myself frozen in place by the overwhelming grief.

"Larien!" I turn at my father's shout and see they're at the very edge of the Forest of Doom. Why the _hell_ would they be there? "Come, we've found a trail showing the Hobbits and Kharl have come this way!" I sprint over to them, stopping beside Adar.

"So, two Hobbits are stuck in the Forest of Doom with Kharl, a crazy man with guns... Well, it could be worse, I suppose."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-"Daughter"  
> 2-"Fair-haired Green Leaf"  
> 3-I did it on a name generator  
> 4-"May they find peace in death"  
> It’s all Elvish, if you’re wondering.


	22. A Wizard in White

KHARL

Pippin, Merry, and I collapse on the soft ground, looking around us for the Orc hunting us. It was still out there, I was certain of that after years of hunting myself, and I couldn’t help the worry blooming in my chest since Ash was nowhere in sight. Gasping, I pull out one of my pistols, taking it off safety and chambering a round so that I can kill anything dangerous only to have the slide stick out. _No bullets and I’m so fucked_.

"I think we lost him," Pippin breathes, beginning to calm down. I never allow my tensed muscles to relax, having learned that lesson from previous hunting trips. _After being treed on two occasions by angry Bobcats, I learned my lesson_. I turn my head in the direction of rustling, footsteps too heavy for anything but an Orc to make.

"Quietly,” I instruct in a whisper,” get up and—.” The Orc bursts through the underbrush. "Run!" The three of us start to sprint again, hiding behind a large tree when we had a chance. I keep a hand over each of the Hobbits mouths, muffling the sound of their gasping while holding my breath.

"Come here," the Orc roars, growing angrier the longer he ran around the woods. Distantly, I recognized the sounds of screams and horses’ hooves, putting it down to my imagination since none of my captors had horses with them. I look at Merry and point one of my fingers at a tree a bit away from us, then point upwards. He nods, grabs Pippin's arm, and they try to run as quickly and quietly as they can with me right behind them, making sure we're not followed.

"I'm gonna regret this," I mumble to myself, turning to face the Orc pursuing us. Taking a deep breath, I start running towards the Orc. "Ash will kill me if I die at the hands of this creep!" I go to jump at the Orc, but I'm picked up by something and the Orc is stepped on. "Holy shit, Mother Nature's attacking!” The hand made of branches tightens its hold on me, bringing me further up from the ground. “I swear I didn't piss in the river two weeks ago!"

"Well, that's good, I guess," Pippin quips. I look up and see Pip hanging tightly to the tree that holds us. The tree, I know there's a name for it 'cause Ashley talks non-stop about stuff like this, grasps Pip in its free hand while Merry and I are sharing a hand. _Ent, that's what this fucker's called!_ The Ent begins to walk, his hands squeezing into fists as he rants about Orcs and their dirty tricks. That's when it dawns on me—he thinks we're Orcs here to cause harm to him and the forest.

"We're Hobbits," Merry shouts desperately,"  _Hobbits,_ our friend here is a man!"

"Never heard of a Hobbit," the Ent says, slowly as if he talked too fast or too loud his words would be swept away by the wind. "Maybe you are, though. Either way, the White Wizard will know."

Worriedly, Pippin turns his head to face Merry and I, whispering," White Wizard?" I could think of only one person with that title and I seriously doubt that Saruman will give the okay for us to keep breathing. The Ent lets go of us a few long strides later, allowing us to fall and land on leaf-covered ground at the feet of the White Wizard.


	23. A Long Journey Indeed

ANDREA

Sam and I follow closely behind Gollum through a narrow pass, rocks piled high on either side of us even when we come out into the open once again. This is taking more out of me than it normally would, the Ring feeling as though it's the size of a truck instead of just large enough to fit on my finger. Gollum half turns to face us," We must hurry, Hobbitses!"

"For the last time," I growl," I am no Hobbit and I'm not afraid to throw you!" What little sun that manages to peak through the dark clouds is enough to make me sweat, bringing back disturbing memories of my High School basketball practices and the sweaty guys there—something that makes me irritable. I clutch the Ring through my shirt, letting out a small whimper of annoyance and exhaustion. _Think of something cold, ignore the heat—_

"Hurry, Hobbitses!" _Knock the rest of Gollum's teeth out if he keeps calling me a Hobbit!_ The dizzying feeling comes back to me, causing me to stumble and grab ahold of Sam's pack in a last ditch effort to stay upright.

"I'm okay," I say quickly when Sam looks at me over his shoulder. "Just give me a minute." It took longer than usual for the dizziness to go away and I'm left with horrible nausea afterwards. As if the psychological effects of carrying the Ring around weren't enough, the physical effects were taking their toll as well. "Okay, let's keep going."

"Are you sure, Andrea," Sam checks, gently grasping my arm when I finally let go of him. I just nod, taking deep breaths and wishing for the thousandth time that I had never volunteered for this field trip in the first place. Once he was sure I wasn't going to collapse after a few feet, Sam faces front again and continues to follow Gollum with the occasional glance over his shoulder. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was being led, just mindlessly following the person in front of me like I'd done in high school. "He's lead us into a swamp!"

I do look up at that, nose crinkling as the smell of dead things reaches it. _A swamp, that's exactly what my day needed. I'm feeding Sméagol to the first Crocodile I come across._

"A swamp, yes," Gollum nods eagerly," come, Mistress! We'll take you on safe paths through the mist." Gollum continues making his way along some path that only he could see and I following along the best I can, keeping a tight grip on Sam's shoulder to keep him from sinking into the mushy earth. The path was barely there and surrounded by what looked like old oatmeal and dirty water.

After an hour or so of walking, we come to a particularly wide spot and I call for a break. Gollum looks nervous to be stopping, but I could tell that Sam was relieved since we've been on the move since dawn. I sit carefully, prodding he ground with my foot to make sure it wouldn't sink in when I sat.

"This place is too quiet," Sam complains after a moment in silence. "I haven't even seen or heard a bird in two days." My stomach rumbles at the mention of a bird, wondering when I would taste meat again. _Don't you have to eat meat to survive?_ My stomach rumbled again as my thoughts turned to cheeseburgers and steaks, then to milkshakes and chocolate. I'd give my right foot for just a bite of something that wasn't Lembas bread at this point! I guess Lembas bread is enough to keep me going, but my stomach is demanding some of Sam's roast chicken.

"We wants a nice birdses," Gollum was complaining, digging around in the earth with his shoulders shaking from unshed tears. I could tell he was starving, hell, anyone with eyes could tell the poor guys was starving, but I also knew that he'd refuse to eat the elvish food. I'd tried last night and again this morning to feed him some, but he'd spat and called it poison. On top of everything else, Sam and Gollum hated each other to the point where my days started and ended with one of their arguments. _Like an old married couple sometimes_.

Once Sam and I had eaten a little, we get to walking again, smoke mingling with fog the farther along we go. There seemed to be small fires set every five feet or so, burning on top of the murky water for no conceivable reason. Sam stops a few feet ahead of me, his dirty face turning pale as he shouts," There are dead things in the water!" I look down to where he's pointing and I'm met with the pallid face of an elf, still in its armor.

"All dead," Gollum nods," all rotten. Elves and men and Orcses from a great battle long ago." He turns to face Sam and me with a solemn gaze. "Dead Marshes, yes, that is their name." He gestures for us to follow him again. "Don't follow the lights." Sam takes a step forward and slips, part of the soggy ground giving way under his weight. "Careful, or Hobbits go down and join the dead ones and light little candles of their own." The two Hobbits continue down the trail, but I look down at the dead elf once more. He looks so peaceful lying there.

"Andrea!" Sam's voice is muffled, sounding as though it's a thousand miles away, but the peaceful sleep that the elf is in seems so welcoming. _I'm tired, I just want to rest_. Shaking my head, I turn and start towards the others, my right hand coming up to cover the Ring again on instinct. As horrible as it was, I found comfort in the cold bit of metal resting above my breasts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm as good as I'll ever be, Sammy," I answer quietly. Soon it grows too dark to keep walking along the path, so I call Gollum back to Sam and me. "Time to make camp guys." Sam looks relieved, not yet used to so much physical labor. I sit on the spongy ground, wincing as I begin to rub my throbbing leg. Gollum looks around us nervously, shaking his head. "Calm down, Gollum, don't get your loin cloth in knot." The Hobbit looks confused and stares down at the simple cloth that he wears.

"In a knot," he repeats, uncertain of what I was talking about. Now I could see why Bilbo hadn't shanked him when there was a chance, he had an innocence about him that made people pity him.

"Yeah, it's a saying from where I'm from." Sam looks curious now as he looks up from the fire he's attempting to start. "I know, it sounds really stupid, but it's pretty common, though it's usually underwear 'stead of loin cloth." Gollum and Sam share a look, a rare thing to happen since the two can't stand each other.

"Can we hear some more," Sam asks, looking truly interested. I shrug my shoulders, my smile becoming larger. This reminds me of when Ash and I went to her grandma's house at lunch and played with her little cousins.

"Sure." I purse my lips, trying to think of another odd saying. "A watched pot never boils, don't beat around the bush, bite the bullet, kick the bucket, and my new favorite, once I get this Ring destroyed I'll be happier than a witch in a broom factory." The second the Ring is mentioned the unnerving gleam I saw before enters Gollum's eyes once more. "Alright guys, let's get some sleep."

 _Will I be able to throw the Ring into Mount Doom when the time comes or will I turn into something like Gollum?_ This question has been haunting me recently, the closer we get, the more insistent the question becomes. _What if I don't even make it all the way there?_ Shaking my head again, I glance over to see that Sam was already sound asleep, but Gollum was still crouching a few feet away, gazing out at anything and everything. "Juicy worms," he was muttering, hands absently scraping at the ground.

"Sméagol, get some rest before we have to leave." His head snaps in my direction and his hands go still, his pale eyes glistening with tears the longer he stared at me.

"Sméagol?"

"That's your name, isn't it?" It'd be my luck that Gandy told me the wrong name and this guy's real name was actually Gollum after all. He gives a little nod and even manages a genuine smile that wasn't high on the creepy scale.

"My name," he nods," Sméagol." He looks so happy that I can't help but to smile with him, glad that he had a little something of himself that the Ring hadn't stripped away to the bare bones. The fact that he had something gave me a little hope for myself. I'm not nearly so weak or gullible as Gollum is and I _will_ finish this, I just hope it's in one piece. An ear-piercing cry ruins our happy moment, causing Sam to snap awake, Sméagol to stay close to the ground, and me to look for the creature it came from.

"Black Riders," Sam exclaims, looking both shocked and terrified as he jumps to his feet. Sméagol races to find a place to hide, but I stay put—grasping the Ring tightly as I fight the urge to put it on. Sammy pulls me after him towards where Sméagol is hiding under a small tree. I was suddenly grateful that all of us were too tired to make much of a camp, the only thing that marked the place we'd occupied was a burned bit of ground where the fire had been. "I thought they were dead!"

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them." The screams of whatever's out there makes me wince, the sound too shrill for my ears to withstand. The noises grow louder, followed by what I assume is thunder until I feel a gust of hot air and see that the Wraith is riding on the back of a Fell-beast. "Wraiths on wings!" But there were other voices in my head, hissing in a language I didn't understand that caused my head to ache. All the same, I knew what they wanted and I clutched the Ring tightly through my shirt as though I could hide it from them.

Sam covers my hand with his, squeezing it in reassurance so that I know I'm not by myself in all of this. "I'm here," he tells me," and I'm gonna get us out of this, I promise, Andi." My breathing speeds up and I can hear the blood pounding in my ears, but Sammy's calm voice helps take the edge off of everything else. He had a calming presence, and I focused on that until the sounds of our enemies faded away in the distance.

"Hurry, Hobbits, the Black Gate is very close."


	24. Damn Zombies

ASHLEY

The forest was even creepier in the middle of it, the trees tall and moaning their complaints as we walk past, covered in dark green moss and vines. There was barely any sunshine to be found and fog rose up from the ground to make things even more difficult. As if all that wasn’t bad enough, there was a nasty something or other clinging to the leaves near Gimli’s head and it had caught his interest.

Gimli bends down and sticks his finger in the dark, sticky-looking substance and brings it to his mouth, promptly spitting it out afterwards. "Orc blood," he announces, making a face. _In what world would tasting weird shit you find on a tree be a good idea?_ I roll my eyes, following Adar as he follows the Hobbits’ and Kharl's tracks. He stops suddenly, causing me to run into his back. I would've fell flat on my ass if Leggy hadn't been behind me.

"These are strange tracks," Adar mumbles. I look around me, trying to find if Kharl had left anything that could help us find him. He knows how to leave a nearly invisible trail and I was the only one he’d taught to find it. I get down on my hands and knees and begin to look for signs that Kharl usually leaves—the barest hint of a boot impression, a few strands of dark hair, or a button. There, lying on the ground, is a single bullet—used, of course.

"This forest is old," Legolas comments softly," very old and full of memory... And anger." Low groans echo through the forest, making Gimli gasp and raise his axe for protection. "The tress are speaking to each other." I look over at Gimli and see he's waving his axe around and looking for an enemy. _Moron, piss off the trees and they'll step on our asses_.

"Gimli," Adar hisses," lower your axe." Hesitantly, the Dwarf does as he's told, hating to feel so defensive. I can agree with him there, but I’d rather get on the trees’ good sides than have them spear me with a branch.

"They have feelings, my friend. The elves began it—waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." I simply cross my arms over my chest. _Leave it to the elves to makes the trees have the power to talk and complain_.

"Talking trees," Gimli asks in disbelief. "What do trees have to talk about except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" I snort as we continue walking, eyes glued to the ground for anymore bullet shells; not even noticing when Leggy runs off and only stopping when Adar gently grasps my wrist.

"Aragorn," Legolas declares," nad nâ ennas **(1)**!" Adar walks over to where Leggy is standing, sending a warning look in my direction. I know that look, it’s one my mom used to give me whenever we went to the grocery store: _Don’t wander off_. _Does that make me a Companion?_

"Man cenich **(2)** ," Adar inquires as he reaches the elf.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas's whispered reply puts all of us on edge. _The only White Wizard I’ve heard of lives in Isengard, the same guy that tried to bury us under a mountain of snow, so I doubt he’s inviting us over for tea and pizza._

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." Adar unsheathes his sword, Gimli tightens his grip on his axe, Leggy nocks an arrow, and I…. Well, I just hope I don’t die. "We must be quick." Suddenly a bright, white light fills the clearing as we turn to face Voldemort-in-training, the magic from it making Adar drop his sword and Leggy's arrow bounce off of it. Squinting and scared, my instincts kick in and I focus on raising the light, but I’m not sure what to do once I have it in the air.

“Ashley Callaghan, put me down at once,” the wizard commands and I groan at the all too familiar voice. _Does nobody stay dead here?_ Begrudgingly, because who knew what he was capable of now, I set him back on his feet and watch as the bright shield surrounding him slowly fades away, leaving black spots in my vision from staring at it for so long. Gandalf was different now, his robes and hair were snow white and he looked healthier than he’d been the last time I’d seen him. _Of course he looks healthier, the last time I saw him, he was dying_.

"It cannot be," Adar breathes in disbelief. Gandalf opens his mouth to tell the incredibly long—not to mention, _boring_ —tale of how he came back from the dead like a damn zombie minus the usual craving of human flesh, but I interrupt him to save me a headache. This part of the movie I had memorized after my ex-fiancé made we rewind to that scene seventeen times because he kept zoning out

"To make it short,” I clarify,” he fell, killed the demon, was killed himself, came back to life, and here he is—all bright, and shiny, and new again." Gandalf gives me an annoyed look, which I return with a smug look of my own. "Don't blame me if my version doesn't make people's ears bleed, Gandy." He looks confused for a moment before smiling.

"That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey... That was my name." _Wow, he's a slow one_. "I am now Gandalf the white."

"You sure? That looks more like burnished eggshell.” The others ignore me and begin to follow Gandalf through the forest; I follow reluctantly, dragging my feet through the small piles of dead leaves. As we walk Gandalf covers his white robes with an elven cloak to disguise himself in case anyone comes across us.

"One stage of the journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." _How many stages are there for crying out loud? I mean, I have at least a stage four stench coming from my clothes since I haven’t changed in so long and it’s getting worse every day._

"Edoras," Gimli frowns," that is no short distance!" _Oh boy, I can already tell that this is going to suck_. The Dwarf and I share a look, both of us tired of all the running and riding of horses. _Have I mentioned I hate horses? Because I **really** hate them_.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn says, turning his head to face Gandalf, who stops.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf acknowledges. I let out a frustrated groan, ready to just plop onto the ground and throw a fit like a stubborn child. _First I get kidnapped, then I get knocked unconscious, almost got eaten by an Orc, got knocked unconscious_ _again_ _, and now Gandalf's back telling us we have to go cure a damn king that I could care less about!_ Gimli must share my feelings.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing,” he demands. “Are we going to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested—" Gimli is cut off when the forest begins to make the groaning sounds again. I jump backwards, Legolas patting my arm comfortingly like a brother might. "I mean, charming... A beautiful forest." Gimli lets out a relieved sigh when the trees shut up.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Kharl, Merry, and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years and the coming of the Hobbits and Kharl will be the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." I swear, Gandalf just likes to hear himself talk and see a confused look on my face.

Adar smiles, saying," In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Gandalf raises an eyebrow. "You still speak in riddles." Ain't that the damn truth. The man is like Master Fung from Xiaolin Showdown sometimes.

"Something is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." We begin to walk again. "Our three friends are quite safe, in fact, they're far safe than we are soon to be." Gimli and I share another long look.

"This new Gandalf is grumpier than the old one," he whispers to me.

"I would've thought it impossible until now," I agree. _Damn zombies_. We get to the border of the forest a few hours later, the air no longer so constricted or tense. I was enjoying it until Gandalf whistles. Had it been a normal whistle, I wouldn’t have cared, but it was piercing and it echoed, making me wince and cover my ears in pain. When the whistle dies away I step on his foot as hard as I possibly can, grinding the heel of my boot down until I see him wincing. "I'm sorry, did that hurt," I ask sweetly.

"Yes,” he snaps with a glare at me.

"Good." I'd kill him myself if I wasn't afraid he'd come back more annoying than he is now. A giant white horse gallops towards us and I dive behind Adar and Leggy. _I don't feel like dying today, so the horse can gladly trample the wizard._

"This is one of the Mearas," Leggy says in awe," unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Knowing the old man, it's probably a spell and the horse is really a mud brown color and ugly as sin.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf smiles. "He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Thinking myself safe with the horse distracted, I allow myself to relax and rest my head against Aragorn’s back.

“Come, Lariel,” he instructs,” let’s leave this place.” He picks me up and places me on Hasulfel, then climbs on after me while Gimli and Leggy get on Arod. _I have a feeling I'm going to strangle Gandalf before the day is up._

KHARL

I lean against Treebeard as he continues to walk, using my pocket knife to clean the dirt from under my nails. "Is it much further," Merry asks, stifling a yawn. I hope we’re almost there because my ass is beginning to hurt.

"Don't be hasty," Treebeard answers. "You might call it far. My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe and safe is where I'll keep you. I believe you'll like my next song, I wrote it myself." He clears his throat and begins to sing again. I simply roll my eyes and zone out—slowly beginning to join the Hobbits in some much needed sleep.

 **(1) Something is out there**  
**(2) What do you see**


	25. A Long Day

ANDREA

Sam and I scramble as fast as we can up the rock face, my lungs burning as I force air into the and a stitch in my side. "The Black Gate of Mordor," Gollum announces. I finally reach the top and look to where Gollum is pointing, seeing an enormous gate with Orcs patrolling on top of it and some standing guard in front of it.  _They have a Cave-troll_. Cave-trolls manned the top of the gate as well, tied to beams similar to the ones on Davy Jones' ship that they push to summon his terrible beastie. _It's gonna take more than my amazing—albeit nonexistent—ninja skills to break into that place._

"My old Gaffer would have a few things to say if he could see us now," Sam says quietly as he and I crouch behind one of the large rocks that make up the cliff. I nod, blue eyes never leaving the Black Gate as I try to figure out a plan on how to sneak in and destroy the Ring. This is going to be harder than I first thought it would be and my first thought was that it’d be impossible. I think I'm a little overdue for some comic relief. Ashley's voice fills my head making me smile,  _ **If you get yourself killed trying to rule the world I will personally break every bone in your body**_. Her random quotes keep me at a moderate degree of happiness, though the bleak depression from the Ring is always hovering nearby. Gollum rests on his belly next to me.

"Mistress says to show her the way into Mordor, so good Sméagol does, mistress says so."

"I did," I say softly. _This is a suicide mission. It was from the very start. How did I not remember this part of it all; that I was probably going to die just to throw a dang Ring into a volcano whose name is less original than some of the crap Stephanie Meyers came up with?_ "We're doomed," I groan, dropping my head in my hands. Sam places one of his small hands on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. What could only be described as an army marches up to the Black Gate on a path below where Sam, Gollum, and I are perched.

"How can we get passed that," Sam asks, turning slightly to face me.

"It's the blonde leading the blonder, Sammy boy," I answer, all of us hunkering down further to avoid being spotted by the army below. "God, please don't let me die so filthy," I pray softly, wincing when an Orc blows a horn and the gates slowly begin to open. Sam moves up to a higher perch, looking down at our destination with a new spring in his crawl.

"I can see a way down." I notice the rock he's on is slowly beginning to shift forward, and leap over to him, barely missing the end of his cloak—the two of us roll down, the gravel scratching me everywhere and the air was knocked from my lungs.  _Good lord, I've never hurt so bad in my life, not even the second time I screwed my knee up!_  When the tumbling finally stops I have rocks and a number of other hard crap pinning me from mid-thigh down to my poor toes and I'm unable to move. To make bad things worse, I notice a couple of the strange soldiers walking my way and I manage to hiss at Sam to cover himself in his cloak before doing the same, hoping that this actually works and the human light bulb didn't give it to us just to mess with our heads.

I hold my breath as the two soldiers approach, able to make out a pair of booted feet only a few inches from my face. One more step and I might not have a face left. Just as I was getting desperate for air, the feet begin to retreat and join back with the others, still clutching their weapons. Letting out the breath I'd been holding, and taking a few more to steady my racing heart, I begin to work at freeing my legs as quickly and quietly as was humanly possible. Calling on my adrenalin rush, I finally get free and begin to help Sammy; the rocks were at his waist and he wasn't having much luck in moving around by himself.

"Hold up, don't need you straining yourself before the climb back up," I tell him softly while pushing the rocks away and pulling him to his feet.

_**He looks like he's thinking about something deep and meaningful, but if you ask him what it is, he'll punch you in the face.** _

_So not the right time, Ash. Focus on what you should be doing._  

 ** _I am focusing, it’s not my fault that Gandy is angrier than he was before he fucking_** died. Smiling a little, I hide behind a nearby bolder and watch as the army enters Sauron's village of doom and lollipops—okay, not lollipop, more like the perfect place for people to smoke cigarettes and not have to worry about other people getting offended. I start forward, wanting to slip through the gate before it closes and we're stuck out here to die a horrible and painful death.  _ **Wow, maybe you need a pep talk.**_

 _Shut up, Ashley, or I will find you and I will kill you_. Sam comes up behind me and I look at the Hobbit over my shoulder. "You don't have to come, Sammy."

"I know, but I am," he states, determination shining in his hazel eyes. _Gah, Hobbits are awesomely annoying sometimes, but I guess Sam's beginning to grow on me... Just a little bit_. Taking a deep breath, I open my mouth to give the _onward_ command, but Gollum pulls Sam and me backwards by our cloaks before I got the chance. _Man that would've been my first onward_.

"No," Gollum shrieks," they catch you!" Growling in annoyance, I try to go again, but, like last time, Gollum stopped me. "You can't take it to him." I take a good, long look at Gollum's face, seeing the desperation and worry there as plain as day. "Always he's looking for it and it wants to go back to him." I look from Gollum back to the gate, noticing it beginning to close. I can't lose my only shot of destroying this stupid Ring and maybe being sent back home! I leap forward and Gollum wraps his long arms around my legs, sending me back to the ground and gasping for air. _My lungs hate me right now, I just know it_. "I know another way, a secret way... A darker way."

"Why haven't you said this before," Sam shouts, grabbing Gollum's arms and making him face him.

"Master did not ask." Gollum snatches his arm back, but only because Sam allowed it.

"Enough," I snap, cutting off whatever Sam was going to say," if there's another way into that Godforsaken place, then we're gonna take it and I'll have no more arguments from either of you! I have been nice to both of you this far, but I'm close to my breaking point, and believe me, you don't want to be there when it happens." My temper was legendary and made all but Kharl and Ashley flinch away; those two would fight back or calm me down, depending on how they felt. I shove Gollum forward. "Now, start walking."


	26. Out-singing the Tree

KHARL

Merry yelling Treebeard's name makes me groan and instantly regret falling asleep on the damn tree. Not ready to wake up yet, I roll onto my side and pull my cloak closer to me for some warmth. Smiling, I begin to dream, blocking out all outside noise. Well, I was until I hear shouting from both of the Hobbits and realize they're no longer fighting, but need help. _Friggin' Hobbits will regret waking me up later!_ Sitting up with a yawn, I look around and find the two assholes being sucked into tree roots. "You don't see that every day," I chuckle, sprinting over and trying to pull both of them free to no avail. In fact, the ground beneath my feet started to shift and I began to sink with them, losing my grip in the process. "This isn't the way to wake up in the morning," I shout to anyone that would listen, beating my fists against the tree.

Leaves fall onto me, filling my mouth and muffling my shouts and curses. _If I die, I'm gonna kill the Hobbits!_ "Away with you," Treebeard commands just as my world was beginning to go dark. The roots begin to move again, this time to my advantage. As quickly as I could, I leap out of what would have been my grave, spitting out leaves and collapsing onto the ground a few feet away from the tree of evil. "Come," Treebeard says to us," the forest is waking up. It isn't safe." I take my normal place on Treebeard's shoulder with another yawn. "The trees have grown wild and dangerous—anger festers in their hearts. Black is their thoughts, strong is their hate, and they will harm you if they can. We are too few in number to manage them."

"Aren't there any Ent children," Pippin asks innocently.

"There have been no Entings for many years." Frowning, I begin to listen to the Ent more closely, remembering the last argument I had with my girlfriend before I was brought to this confusing world. A guy in my line of work shouldn't have children, not if he wants them to turn out normal. "We lost the Entwives." _Does everything have to start with Ent?_

"Oh, I'm sorry, how did they die?" _Dude, you don't ask people that. According to Ashley and Andi, it’s rude and I should keep my mouth closed at the next funeral I attend._

"They're still alive somewhere."

With an all-out laugh I ask," You seriously  _lost_ them? Like when your mom leaves you at Wal-Mart?" Treebeard gives me a tiny nod of acknowledgment, though I'm sure he has no idea what a Wal-Mart is. _If only this world had one of those, I'd basically be set for life—except for ammo, of course, they never have too much of that anymore. Then again, not even Bass Pro has much ammo these days. People are just too damn sensitive. Holy crap, I do sound like Ash's dad when I rant about this stuff..._

"I don't suppose you've got any Entwives in the Shire or in the Wal-Mart," Treebeard asks us in his usual slow tone. I pat him on the part of the shoulder I wasn't sitting on with a negative, ghost rider.

"Can't say I have," Merry tells him. "You, Pip?"

"What do they look like," the other Hobbit asks.

"Um,” Treebeard starts,” I don't remember now." I raise an eyebrow at that confession. No wonder they can't find their women; hell, the women probably don't remember what their men look like neither! Damn, I'd hate to be a tree in this world. I chuckle again, looking around the forest and patting the holster that has my favorite pistol in it. Treebeard begins to sing again and I begin to wish I had something to drown him out with.

" _There once was a boy named Harry_ ," I sing loudly," _destined to be a star. His parents were killed by Voldemort, who gave him a lightening scar!_ "  _Yo, Harry, you a wizard_. " _Harry goes to Hogwarts, he meets Ron and Hermione; McGonnagal requires he play for Gryffindor, Draco is a daddy's boy, Quarrel becomes unemployed, the sorcerer's stone is destroyed by Dumbledore._ ”

“ _Ron breaks his wand, now Ginny's gone_ ,” the Hobbits join in, knowing the song well by now,” _and Harry's in mortal danger. Tom Riddle hides his snake inside his ginormous secret chamber. Harry blows up Aunt Marge, the Dementors come and take charge, Lupin is a wolf, the rat's a man, and now the prisoner is at large..."_


	27. Taking on the Enemy

ASHLEY

" _They use time travel so they can save the prisoner of Azkaban,"_  I sing, sitting behind Adar on his horse,"  _who just so happens to be Harry's godfather; I don't really get it either. Harry gets put in the tri-wizard tournament with dragons and mermaids. Oh no, Edward Cullen gets slain. He's back. Harry, Harry, its gettin' scary_ —"

"Ashley," Gimli says through clenched teeth," enough of those ridiculous songs. At least sing something that would entertain  _all_ of us."

"Right," I nod, a grin making my words sound even less serious than I meant them to be. I needed one that I knew most of the lyrics to, though that's harder than it sounds. " _Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, all Mother Nature's recipes that bring the bare necessities of life. Wherever I wander, wherever I roam, I couldn't be fonder of my big home._ " I quiet down when we reach the top of the gently sloping hill we've been climbing, able to see the place we are headed to—Edoras, home of the horse lords. "Whoa."

Leggy nods with a smile, having grown used to my one word phrases. "Yes," he chuckles," very whoa." I tilt my head to the right slightly, taking in the view before me—all the houses set upon a cliff, the very top of which rests the place for the royals; the bottom of the cliff has a tall gate surrounding it until the earth gives way to a free fall into nothingness. What rests behind the city is what really caught my eye, dozens of white-capped mountains that almost looked blue from our vantage point. It was something I'm glad I am able to see. Poor Andi's probably surrounded by a dull, bleak landscape _. Heh, I love my life right now. Well, my butt hurts but besides that my life is pretty good_.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf informs us," that's where we'll find Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown." I turn my head to look in Gandalf's direction with a raised brow.

"So, Saruman's brainwashed the king in hopes of taking over this place to give Sauron a stronger grip on Middle Earth? It makes sense, you need horses to win a war—well, that and warriors with pointy swords—and these people have plenty of those. Kind of like the Dothraki from a book I've read a thousand times." A satisfied smile settles on my face as I take in my traveling companions' surprised looks.

"You know, she may ramble most of the time, but every now and again your daughter spouts out something intelligent," Gandalf remarks

"You better watch yourself, old man; I will smack you in the face with that pretty stick of yours." Aragorn flicks the back of my head in an attempt to shut me up. It worked, too.

"Everyone must be careful what you say in the king's presence." Gandalf levels a stern look my way. "Do not look for welcome here." With that we begin our descent towards the horse city, the gates opening up for us. As we ride towards the hall I notice many people staring at us solemnly, not saying anything, just staring as if they've never seen a few riders before, which is ridiculous if you think about it.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli quips.

"Look around," I say soft enough so as not to be overheard by too many," what is there to be cheerful about? Their king is being held hostage in his own mind and the darkest force in this world is planning a total takeover, meaning that most of these people won't be alive afterwards, and the people that do live will wish that they hadn't." The dwarf nods in silent agreement with me, continuing to look around him at the people.

The Golden Hall wasn't exactly golden at all, just a large building with a thatch roof and some embellishment painted to look gold. Adar dismounts and helps me down afterward, brushing some dirt off my face with a small smile. "When you were two we would play in Lady Galadriel's garden and you would play in some of the dirtiest spots, always coming back to me with dirt covering you from head to toe," he tells me," your mother would have had a fit if she'd seen you." For just a moment while he told me that little tale his features had softened and I'd seen a mixture of happiness and sadness in his eyes, then his guard came back up as Gandalf led the way up the stone steps, feigning the need of his staff and covering his white robs with a grey one.

A few men in armor meet us at the top, barring our way. I narrow my eyes at the men, brushing some of my thick hair behind my ear in an effort to keep the wind from blowing it in my face. "I cannot allow you entrance to see Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," the lead man states," by order of Grima Wormtongue." the last words sound like acid on his tongue, or like my cooking... Gandalf nods at us and the other three men relinquish their weapons, but I look innocently up at the guards.

"I've no weapons on me as you can well see." I raise my arms above my head and do a three-sixty slowly so that they could see that I was telling the truth. Well, sort of telling the truth anyway. It would be bad to tell them I  _might_ be able to throw them against the wall or that my dagger was hidden in my boot. The head guy looks back to Gandalf.

"Your staff." He looks reluctant to have to take it but if he knew Gandalf was faking he'd take it in a heartbeat. I step forward, acting outraged at the thought.

"Are you going to carry him inside, sir," I ask in a demanding tone," because you're going to have to if you take his walking staff. It's the only thing keeping the old fool upright after our long ride here to ask for council." I stand between Gandalf and the other man, hands on my hips and dark eyes narrowed in a way Andrea taught me that could make a man quake in their boots no matter how tough they may think they are. If this didn't work and they really did take Gandalf's staff, we might well be screwed in the long run. The guy nods, turning and leading our group inside. Thank the Lord my cousins taught me a thing or two about being convincing!

Gandalf holds onto Leggy's arm and the pair walks in front with Adar and me behind them and Gimli being the caboose. Sitting on a throne is a withered old man dressed in robes of fur to keep him warm with long white hair and beside him sits a pale man dressed in all black, hair oily and as dark as his clothing. _That must be Grima. What a weird little dude_. He leans close to the king to whisper something in his ear as the double doors to the hall close behind us. Cautiously, I look around us and notice the men watching us back just as closely, looking cruel and ready for a fight.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf states, voice booming in the spacious room.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The king's voice is unimpressive and weak, he had to take a short break so that he could breathe and I knew that it wouldn't be long until he perished. After he finished speaking Théoden turns to Grima as if he were seeking approval. Grima stands and faces us, looking too smug and confidant for my liking.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." Grima's voice grates on my nerves, but he continues to approach us without fear, stopping only a few feet away from Gandalf. "Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." I sneer at him, beginning to focus on him in case things went south; that and the fact that I'd love to wipe the better-than-you look off his pale face.

"Be silent," Gandalf commands," keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Grima begins to grow nervous as Gandalf continues to speak. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He raises his staff causing Grima to flinch back towards his king.

"His staff. I  _told_ you to take the wizard's staff!" Men rush forward to protect their king and his brainless buddy; the men in my group begin to fight immediately, taking down one man after another. A grinning man approaches me, seemingly thinking that I was depending on the others to defend me.

"Why would they bring a little girl into all this," he asks himself as he continues towards me and stops when there was barely a foot between us. Out of instinct I punch the guy in the throat, and when he drops to his knees, I kick him in the face.  _Well, that's one point for me, bitch_.

Cocking my head to the side with a smirk, I say," Maybe 'cause I could kick your ass." I catch Grima starting to crawl away from the fighting and summon all of my will power to lift him up, only to drop him on his face. "Oh," I wince, scrunching my nose up," sorry 'bout that one, creepy." I raise him again and pretty much hand him over to Gimli to stand on. I turn my attention back to Gandalf, who was gaining ground on the king that was almost limp in his throne.

"Hearken to me!" Théoden looks up at Gandalf again with a growl. "I release you from the spell." When nothing happens I look over at Adar with a sarcastic look that said  _I told you he was a phony_. Adar rolls his eyes at me and subtly nods in Gandalf's direction. Théoden begins to laugh at Gandalf, sounding a lot like some kind of demented crow.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," Théoden chuckles, sounding healthier than he had before. Straightening up completely, Gandalf throws the grey cloak away and reveals his shiny white one. Théoden shrinks away from it as much as he can while sitting on his throne before Gandalf uses magic to make him sit ramrod straight as well.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He jerks his staff forward and begins to advance on the king. As Gandalf is doing his thing, a pretty woman comes out of nowhere and tries to run to Théoden, but Adar stops her from interfering.

"If I go, Théoden dies." The voice is no longer Théoden's; in fact, it sounds kind of like the Jabberwocky from the new Alice in Wonderland movie. Gandalf jerks his staff again.

"You did not kill me and you will not kill him."

Théoden growls, leaning forward, "Rohan is mine."

"Be gone."

Théoden jerks back into his throne again in time with Gandalf's staff, but he suddenly leaps forward and Gandalf smacks him in the face with his staff, sending him backwards again with surprisingly no damage done. Aragorn lets go of the blond and she flies forward, catching the old man before he could fall out of the chair. Slowly Théoden starts to change; scraggly white hair becoming thicker and a dark blonde, his eyes no longer hold a milky white color but a splendid blue, and his body changes from an eighty year old to that of a strong man in his late thirties. I swallow around a lump growing in my throat, watching as the blonde and Théoden embrace like long lost family. Mine and Adar's reunion went nothing like that and I was gone a whole hell of a lot longer than this king.

"Gandalf," he asks, looking up at the old wizard.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf smiles. I look away from the scene, feeling jealousy growing quickly in the pit of my stomach—even now Aragorn keeps his guard up as if he were afraid I was really just a spy for the enemy instead of the daughter he sent away. I might never get the complete truth even if I delved into the deepest corners of his thoughts and memories. A sudden anger rushes through me and I go outside to escape the suffocating room. This world isn't fair and I don't want to deal with anything right now.

I begin to run, ignoring the people grumbling around me and heading for the edge of the large cliff. My breathing grows shallow and comes out in raspy pants the longer I run, but I don't even think about slowing down until I collapse onto my knees and look down at the small stream flowing at the cliff's bottom. It's a long drop to the bottom, one nobody could survive. That's when my slight fear of heights decides to make itself known. I straighten up, taking deep breaths to try and stop the asthma attack I can feel coming on. With a breathless gasp, I fall back to my knees, lungs burning and in need of air. And then I was lost to a world of darkness...

* * *

 

I groan, feeling strong arms wrapped tightly around me and pressing me against something warm and moving, and I groan again as I remember what had happened on the cliff's edge. "Larien," asks a concerned voice, the arms around me tightening slightly.

"Leithio nin," I say in a whisper, starting to wiggle and try to break free without opening my eyes.

"Lariel, please, be calm." I let out one last muffled whisper before falling asleep once more.

**Leithio nin-Release me**

**The songs Ash sings are 'Harry Potter in 99 Seconds' by Jon Cozart/PAINT and 'The Bare Necessities' from The Jungle Book =)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leithio nin-Release me
> 
> The songs Ash sings are 'Harry Potter in 99 Seconds' by Jon Cozart/PAINT and 'The Bare Necessities' from The Jungle Book =)


	28. Remember the Five Second Rule

ANDREA

_I glare at my friend, throwing some popcorn at her and making her roll her eyes. "You know what I mean," she shrugs, popping another cherry Jolly Rancher in her mouth, turning to face the movie again. "Anyway, what are we gonna do about this chemistry grade? I mean, I can't graduate with a high D and my parents be happy."_

_"Maybe you could start paying attention in class instead of texting ol' what's-his-name," I suggest, head tilted slightly to the side as Hugh Jackman's shirt disappears. Ashley gives an audible scoff of annoyance as she readjusts on the sofa so that she can reach her cup of Dr. Pepper-Coke mixture. I can't see how she can drink that crap, but whatever. "You'll do well on that one paper you turned in Monday and that'll bump your grade up to a moderate B—win-win on your part." My eyes never leave the TV screen, not wanting to miss Hugh turning into a giant werewolf and beating the snot out of Count Chocula_. Now that's how a werewolf should be: blood-thirsty and ready to tear people apart! _When I get no smartass remark from Ashley I glance over at her and see her looking at me with her mouth half-opened like she was about to say something. "Go ahead, get the remark out of the way so that I can focus on Van Helsing and you can focus on your monk."_

 _"I am afraid your friend seems to be a bit speechless at the moment." I jump at the new, deep voice, spinning in my seat in the direction it came from. Standing in the doorway is a tall, intimidating man with long, white hair and beard. "She'll remain so until I decide to leave and not before." I open my mouth to respond, but he beats me to the punch and, with a wave of his age-spotted hand, takes away my ability to speak. "Now, in a few years you'll be taken back to the world your friend came from; you'll go on a little quest with two of your friends, carry a ring—a special ring, which you'll take to Mordor." My eyebrows scrunch together in confusion._ Mordor; that's not even a real place, you psycho!  _"One of the three of you will come to stay with me in case I need to use you against the others; preferably Larien considering she's much too meek to put up a fight. You'll remember this conversation when you need to, Girl, until then enjoy your ignorance."_

_And just like that, the man had disappeared and Ashley started talking as though she had never been interrupted. "What's wrong with you," she asks. “You have a weird look on your face. Kinda like you saw a ghost."_

_"Um... nothing," I shake my head in irritation, a niggling feeling in the back of my mind making me think I forgot something really important. "Who cares? Let's finish the movie and then go find something for dinner._ ”

* * *

I awake with a jolt, sitting bolt upright and looking around wildly as though my dream—or memory—was still going on. Surrounding me is rocks, dark, and a cold that seemed to seep into my bones and make me ache. "Yeah, that wasn't strange in the least," I murmur, lying back and hugging my light cover closer to me to fend off what cold I could. Half of that dream was from when Ash and I were seniors in college in my apartment—she was worried that she was going to fail chemistry while I was secretly worrying about passing criminal law. We both passed with high grades that year, something I'm extremely proud of, by the way.

Shivering, I stare up at the sky, making out faint colors of pink and orange in the distance that signaled sunrise. The closer we get to Mordor, the darker it became, like a living thing bent on snuffing out any possible light.

"Mm, ouch," Sam groans softly, rolling onto his side and cracking his eyes open slowly," how long have you been awake, Andi?"

"A few minutes," I answer in a toneless voice, continuing to stare at the pinks and oranges in the sky even as Sam and Gollum got up and began to fight about breakfast. I didn't want to get up, I just want to go back to bed and get some much-needed rest. It seems that no matter how much I sleep, I never feel refreshed when I wake up, just more exhausted and closer to my breaking point.

Whenever I feel like just giving up and yelling for Sauron to come at me, I picture Aragorn teaching me how to use my borrowed sword, or Ash giving me her lopsided grin. Hell, I've even pictured Kharl shooting Leggy in the ass! That last one tended to work best, even giving me a bit of a smile when I think about how the elf would twitch around and rub his ass. Heh, yeah, that was a good fantasy that I hoped I could see one day.

"Nasty bread," Gollum spits, knocking a bit of Lembas bread out of Sam's outstretched hand," tries to poison us he does. Yes, precious." I roll my eyes at the deformed and defected Hobbit, picking the bread up off the ground and beginning to take small bites. I notice the look Sam's giving me and wink at him.

"Five second rule, Sammy, five second rule."


	29. Departing With Threats and Strength

ASHLEY

The next time I wake up, I'm in a lavish room and lying on a bed that took up most of the space; on the opposite wall was a tapestry that depicted horses grazing in a field, next to it is a modest wardrobe, in one corner of the room, next to a rather large balcony was an ivory colored piano. _What the hell?_ Shrugging, I push the covers off and walked over to it; feet protected from the cold stone by the elvish boots I had on. I sit down on the piano bench, letting my fingers gently brush across the keys—I've always loved the sound of a piano and had bugged my mom until she agreed to pay for lessons. Well, my mom from 2015 anyway. That distinction is gonna take some getting used to, that's for damn sure. Slowly, I fall into the familiar rhythm of playing, starting with the first song that came to mind.

" _I set out on a narrow way many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road, but I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow, and kept pushing through. I couldn’t see how every sign pointed straight to you_." Playing a singing at the piano sent me back to my early teens and the soothing familiarity with which I played had me forgetting my problems for the most part. “ _That every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others that broke my heart, they were like Northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_.”

Soft clapping brings me back to the real world, my head jerking up in surprise. "That was really good," the blonde from earlier says, giving me a kind smile. "I haven't heard the sound of a piano playing since before my mother died and I came here. I've missed it." I say nothing, standing up and give her a suspicious look. "Do not worry, your father asked me if I could find some suitable clothing for you since yours is in no good shape." I couldn't deny the fact that my clothing looked shitty; the shirt and breeches were torn in several places and stained with blood—mine and others’. The woman moves over to the wardrobe, opening the doors and browsing through the many dresses. I catch my reflection in the mirror that hung from one of the doors and my eyes widen in surprise.

I've lost weight since I first came here, I wasn't exactly skinny, but I was certainly smaller than I had been. I raise my hand to my face, now free of dirt as though someone had washed it while I was sleeping, dark eyes wide and lips slightly parted. "Holy mother of God," I whisper softly as I take in the transformation. No matter what I did in the other world, I had hell losing two pounds, so you can understand what a big milestone this is for me.

"This dress should fit you, and you'll be able to fight well enough in it if need be." The woman helps me into the dress and breeches, frowning slightly when I fight her on changing my boots. These things ain't leaving my feet unless I'm changing clothes, then they come back on. The dress falls down to a little below my knees with a leather belt that wraps twice around my waist with a holster for the dagger that Elrond gave me. The leaf necklace Galadriel gave me standing out in stark contrast against the pure white of the dress. "It is a bit longer than I thought, but it seems to be fine otherwise."  _Of course it's longer; I ain't nowhere near as tall as you are, blondie._ A knock at the door gains our attention. The blonde gives me a brief smile, quickly moving to open the door and revealing Aragorn standing on the other side. "My Lord, your daughter is ready."

"Thank you, Éowyn." The blonde, Éowyn, nods and walks past him out of the room with her head bowed slightly. "How do you feel, Larien?"

"Better now," I answer, sitting on the piano bench again, my hands folded in my lap. "What exactly happened, anyway?" Adar sits on the other end of the bench, giving me a worried look.

"You ran out of the hall—Gandalf thought from being overwhelmed—we didn't worry at first; we thought you just needed time for yourself, but when you did not come back after two hours we began to worry and search. I found you soon afterwards… You were on the very edge of the cliff and barely breathing…." He trails off staring down at his lap, lips pressed tightly together in a thin line. "I don't know exactly what caused you to fall into that state, but Gandalf was able to help you." I nod, remembering what had happened vividly now and feeling stupid that I had let those particular emotions get the better of me. With a huff, I stand up and walk out onto the balcony, breathing in the fresh air—untouched by pollution.

"Sounds like a panic attack turned into an asthma attack." Aragorn stands next to me outside, watching me closely as though he were afraid I might do something idiotic. "You know, I've been wondering something ever since I got the news you were my father. Will you answer me honestly if I ask a few questions?" At his hesitant nod, I continue. "What was my mother like?"

"Quite a bit like you in some ways." I lean back against the marble railing, silently urging him to go into some more detail. "She had your hair and your temper," he smiles slightly," actually, she threw a few pieces of fruit and some appalling remarks at Lady Galadriel when she gave you a journal for your first birthday."

"What the fuck is a one year old gonna do with a journal?"

"Her thoughts precisely; she also had this way of staring at someone that made them want to tell her the truth or run away in terror. Andrea seems to have that mastered as well and I don't understand how it doesn't affect you." I shrug, having dealt with Andi's doom glare since we were in diapers and didn't know even what a glare was. "She could play the piano well enough that Lord Elrond invited her to play for him at times—she actually liked Elrond, he was one of her favorite elves besides, of course, Haldir." I nod, remembering the elf fondly. I missed him even if our fling mainly consisted of a one-night stand.

“What else?”

"Um, she was as distracted as you are; trying to do one thing and then thinking that she should do something else, and never really getting anything done. Don't give me that look because you know it is true."  _Yeah, I'll give him that one._ "She was one of the happiest elleths I knew, though she had a certain light in her eyes that held such mischief and I never thought I would see it again until you came home."

"What was her name anyway? You forgot to mention that."

"Her name was Enelya."

"You keep speaking in past tense, did she die or something?"

"Honestly, I have no idea if your mother is still alive; she disappeared when you were one and a half and I haven't heard anything of her since. After she had you she changed from the elleth she had been and she just couldn't take the stress of raising a child. She wasn't meant for it." My eyes drop to the ground, inspecting my boots with feigned interest.  _Had I really been the cause of my mother running away and leaving Adar in her dust?_ "I think I will start down to the hall, dinner should be served soon."

"Why did you send me away?" My question makes Aragorn pause in the doorway of my room, shoulders tense and head bowed slightly in shame. I take a couple of steps forward into the room, the cool breeze from outside making me shiver. "What would make you send your only daughter to a completely different world that didn't even acknowledge this one except for in movies? Was I such a terrible kid that I drove away both of my parents?"

I'd been wondering that for a while and I could feel tears building up, but refused to let them fall. "I had no other choice," he says finally, voice breaking slightly.

 And then he was gone, the door shut firmly behind him and I was alone again.

* * *

When I walk into the crowded hall, I search for a familiar face, spotting Leggy's first and immediately pushing my way through the throng of people towards him. "What's going on," I ask the elf, seating myself on the low bench that ran the length of one of the many long tables. "Where's the food I was promised?"

"Is that what Aragorn told you to get you to come down," he asks in amusement. I give him a curious look before the truth smacks me in the face: Aragorn had lied and I might have to ride a freaking horse soon. _Oh, that man is pure evil!_ "You can ride with me if it makes you feel safer."

"Oh yeah," I say sarcastically," I'm sure Adar would just love to ride with Gimli." Said dwarf looks up at me, one of his bushy ginger eyebrows raised. "No offense, Gimli." He nods, grumbling to himself and taking a gulp of beer. "So, when are we supposed to be riding out into the sunset?"

"Why don't you ask Aragorn, he should know." I watch Adar over my shoulder, noticing Éowyn talking to him and getting a little too close for my liking. I wasn't about to let some random chick get in the way of Andi's and my dad's whatever it is—Andrea would kick the crap out of me if I did. The woman smiles at something my father says and my eyes narrow into slits, hands clenching and unclenching as I ready myself to confront the pair. I don't give a damn if he is my daddy, I'll still try to kick his ass if he hurts my best friend—I've known her a hell of a longer than I've known his ass. "Oh no, I know that look and it never results in anything good." Leggy grabs my wrist and forces me to stay sitting. "Last time I saw that look was right before you started throwing apples at dinner and broke my father's nose." I chuckle evilly at that, wishing I could remember it just for the look Thranduil must have had on his face.

Scowling, I watch as what's-her-face walks away, sending Aragorn one more smile over her shoulder that spoke volumes of what she thought of him. I didn't like any of it. Adar walks over to the rest of our little group, sporting a fond smile of his own. "We should get ready," he tells us," we will be departing soon for Helm's Deep." At the name of the Rohan safe haven my stomach drops and I'm unsure as to the cause—a feeling a dread crashing into me like a wave. "Are you alright, Larien."

"Fine," I answer automatically, a little harsher than I meant to. "Just… I'm just not looking forward to riding a horse again." Clearing my throat, I give the others a feeble excuse and hurry out of the crowded hall into the even more crowded streets, looking for a certain blonde that needed a good talking to and I was in the mood to give her one.

"Take only what you can carry," I hear a feminine voice say to my left. Turning, I find Éowyn helping an older woman to pack a basket of clothing and food. "I will help when the time comes to move out." The old woman nods, looking sadly down at the basket that held her belongings before turning and walking back into her home. "Larien, I didn't expect to see you out here." Éowyn gives me a bright smile and I don't bother to return it with one of my own, instead I drag her to a quiet spot. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just one thing," I tell her with a nod," I know how you feel about my Adar and if you keep trying to get close to him romantically, I won't hesitate to smack the ever-loving shit out of you." Her happy expression turns to one of shock. "My best friend is taking on a dangerous quest, but she and Aragorn love each other, and if you try to sway his affections it won't end pretty for either of you because I may have a pretty bad temper, but by God hers is a hell of a lot worse." With an optimistic smile I ask," Understand now?" She nods slowly and I turn and walk over to where the mini Fellowship has gathered in the stables with an extra skip in my step.

"Larien," Leggy greets with a respectful nod and a teasing smile. "Have you decided who it is you will ride with on the way to Helm's Deep?" I give him a thoughtful look, tapping my chin lightly with one finger.

"Hmm, perhaps myself this time," I tell him confidently. Adar looks at me with a raised eyebrow, mirroring Leggy's expression to a tee. "What? Just 'cause horses have it out for me doesn't mean I never learned how to ride one in that other world. It was calming and a way to get away from stress, and even worse, people." Gimli snorts, patting my arm in understanding. "Anyway, where's Gandy gone and run off to?"

"He is going to find Éowyn's brother and the men that followed him to help us fight and defend Helm's Deep," Adar explains, taking my hand and leading me to a pale gray Gelding that had already been saddled and prepared. "I thought you might like this one earlier and so I had it readied for you." The horse has a certain cleverness in its eyes that made me feel safe as I reached out to run a hand along its side, my other hand resting gently on its muzzle. "What would you call him?"

"Thalion  **(Thal-I-on)** ," I answer immediately, recalling the Elvish word for strong. "This horse possesses strength I've seen in no other. It has seen grief." Adar nods in approval of the name, brushing a loose strand of hair off my face with a tender look.

"This was once your mother's horse. You've chosen a good name for him, he is a very strong horse." With that, Adar lifts me up and places me in the saddle, strapping a short-sword I hadn't noticed on afterwards. "This was also your mother's, it brought her luck and I think you should have it now. She always called it Linte—Swift." I swallow around a lump in my throat, nodding and letting him lead Thalion and I out of the stables outside where Leggy and Gimli were already mounted, Leggy holding the reins of Adar's horse. Those with horses rode out of the city while those that didn't walked with what they could carry and nothing more.

Soon, when I look behind me, Rohan is just a tiny speck and constantly growing smaller.


	30. Oliphaunt Sightings

ANDREA

I grimace as Gollum jumps into an ice cold stream after a fish. I don't see how anyone can eat fish in general, let alone  _raw_ fish, but whatever keeps him from eating me while I sleep. Sam looks annoyed at the other Hobbit, mouth drawn into a severe frown. "Hey, stinker, don't go getting too far ahead," he calls out, rolling his eyes as Gollum blatantly ignores him. That was nothing new, Sam and Gollum can't stand each other, but at least I don't have to worry about Sam stabbing me in the back like Gollum would be happy to do.

"You can do better than stinker," I smirk, nudging my companion.  _Hey, I have a companion—I could be the new twelfth Doctor in place of the other guy they want! Take that Peter Capaldi!_ Sam looks up at me with a small grin and a shrug. Giving up on the fish he lost, Gollum looks over at Sam and me and smiles—that's when I see the innocence that he's managed to maintain again. The Ring ruined his life too, but maybe there's still a chance for him to be saved.

Noticing my sympathetic look towards Gollum Sam starts to speak," There's no hope left for him, Andi, but there is for you." His voice is soft as he places one of his hands on my arm. At my harsh glare he continues," It's the Rings fault that you're not eating or sleeping enough. You need to fight the Ring's power." I roll my eyes, continuing to walk. Sam is beginning to get on my nerves.  _You're just mad that he's making sense_ , whispers a tiny voice in my head,  _you're slowly turning into Gollum_. Shaking that disturbing thought away, I realize that I'm clutching the Ring tightly through my shirt.

"I'll be fine as long as I have you, Sammy." The area around us must have been some sort of fortress at some point because there's a lot tumbled stone overgrown with plants and vines. "I wonder what this place used to be."

"Maybe some Lord's castle?" I giggle, looking at Sam over my shoulder as we continue to walk beside the stream. "Or a stronghold where knights fought a great battle."

"Or maybe the stream used to be larger and all this stone belonged to a great bridge that spanned its width?" For the rest of the day, Sam and I came up with different things all this stone could've been, a game we'd played a few days before we were separated from the Fellowship. When it grows dark, we settle down in what might have been what was left of a home, the stone surrounding us on four sides, but the space inside wasn't large enough to be a castle.

During a break the next afternoon, I lean back against a sun-warmed rock, feeling worse and more exhausted than I did yesterday. My sick feeling increases when Gollum drops two dead rabbits in my lap with a childish smile. "Look, look! See what Sméagol found us," Gollum shouts, jumping around and laughing with excitement. I look over at Sam and send out a silent plea for help. Gollum picks up one of the rabbits, holding it with both of his hands like it was some kind of treasure. "They are young!" He twists the rabbit and its spine breaks with an audible  _crack_. I wince, one hand going to my mouth as bile starts to rise. "They are tender! They are nice. Yes, they are. Eat them, eat them!"

Sam storms over to us and snatches the rabbit out of Gollum's hands with disgust clear on his face. "You're making her sick," Sam says angrily, pushing Gollum away. Sam holds up the rabbit with a look of pure longing. "There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys."

"Please tell me it's some kind of soup or stew," I beg, poking my bottom lip out in a pout.

"That's exactly what it is, Andi." With a relieved smile, I lean against the rock again and try to relax as warm sunlight fell on me. It was rare to get sunlight this far along in our journey, but I was taking what I could get even if it meant blistering! Soon the warmth is enough to have me sleeping, my dreams not haunted and focusing on a horse that I used to ride as I little girl. Her name had been Sophie and she was the first horse I ever met, I took care of her when I was old enough, and our bond was only broken when she had to be put down because of old age.

When I wake up again, Sam is stirring the contents of a cauldron slowly, licking his lips in anticipation.  _Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and cauldron bubble_. My thoughts turn to Aragorn, remembering another morning when I'd woken up and had him lying next to me, one of his strong arms wrapped around my waist as he muttered something in Elvish. I know Ash will keep him from cheating even if she has to knock him unconscious and have the Elf drag his ass everywhere. 

"What's he doing," Gollum whines loudly, drawing my attention back to the pair of them. Gollum was peering anxiously into the pot, rubbing his gray hands together. "What's he doing? Stupid, fat hobbit. He ruins it!” The creature whines again, making Sam give him an offended look and me roll my eyes skyward. Their bickering would never end unless both were sound asleep—even then, Gollum tends to talk in his sleep.

"What's to ruin,” Sam shoots back,” there's hardly any meat on them." Sam's expression changes from annoyed to wistful as he looks off in the distance, continuing to stir the pot's contents. "What we need is a few good taters." Gollum gets a curious look now, looking up at Sammy with his wide, blue eyes.

"What's taters, Precious, what's taters, eh?" The sound of a bird calling gains my attention, pulling me away from the scene in front of me. When the call comes again, I rise to my feet and start walking towards the noise, curiosity getting the better of me. The noise leads me into a forest, something in me desperately wanting to find whatever it was and see it if only for a moment. The thick trees give way to an overlook and I hastily drop to my hands and knees, crawling to the edge and looking out over it. On a path below marches a large army, clothed in what looks to an Asian designed armor from ye olden times. They carried spears and bows and arrows, most of them walking, but some riding on giant elephants. Sam and Gollum join me in my hiding place. "Wicked men," Gollum whispers to me," servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all his armies to him and it won't be long now… He will be ready soon."

"Ready for what," Sam asks.

"To make his war: The last war that will cover all the world in shadow." My eyes widen slightly, taking in the serious look on Gollum's face before deciding it was best if we left before we were spotted by one of the soldiers below.

"Andi, wait," Sam gently grasps my arm, pointing below us at the elephants," look, it's an Oliphaunt. No one at home will believe this." I smile at the awestruck look on his face, missing the more carefree Sam from Rivendell. He deserved at least this moment to be without worry because there’s no telling when we could afford another one. The Oliphaunts looked like hairless Mammoths with long tusks that curled just before reaching the ground and large saddles strapped to their backs as humans rode them towards Mordor.

The call that drew me here sounds again and makes the three of us glance around nervously. It doesn't take long for Gollum to disappear, leaving Sam and me behind to watch as arrows whizz into the field below, burying themselves in the weak spots of the men’s armor, killing them quickly. An Oliphaunt comes closer to us in an attempt to escape the swarm of arrows, but one of the flies overhead and strikes a man on its back, the soldier flying off and landing a few paces behind us.

"Time to go, Sammy," I hiss, pulling the Hobbit to his feet and turning to sprint only to run face first into a man's chest and fall backwards onto the ground, followed closely by Sam when another man comes out and pushes him. The man that knocked me down places the tip of his sword—which is very sharp, I might add—against my collarbone, keeping me from moving like I so desperately wanted to.

"Wait," Sam cries out, a sword at his own neck," we're innocent travelers!" The guy in charge steps up, giving us a tired, yet hateful look.

"There are no travelers here, only servants of the Dark Tower," the man in charge states. All of the new soldiers were dressed in fine clothes of dark greens and browns to blend in with their surroundings, swords sheathed at their sides with bows in their hands and quivers full of arrows on their backs. The man in question had a dark tan and ginger stubble covering his cheeks, some strawberry blonde hair falling across blue eyes and a wide nose. He’d be handsome if he wasn’t holding us hostage.

"Then who the hell do you serve," I ask hatefully as I’m pulled to my feet, the man that did it holding firmly onto my thick hair. The head guy stops in his tracks and looks at me over his shoulder. "You want Sauron dead, then let us go and I won't tell that you almost doomed everyone because you thought we aided the enemy."

"The enemy? His sense of duty was the same as yours," he says, pointing at the dead soldier on the ground. "You wonder what his name is, where he came from, and if he was really evil at heart." The man refrains from saying anymore, breaking out of his reflection with a shake of his head. "War will make corpses of us all. Bind their hands."

“This must be a Monday.”


	31. Unbearable Grief and Flashbacks

ARAGORN

Aragorn smiles as Gimli talks of dwarf women, explaining quietly that it was the beards that almost made them unrecognizable when Éowyn smiles his way. It was strange that she rarely took the time to talk to him anymore, but he had a feeling that Larien was responsible for it. Gimli's horse rears up suddenly and gallops away, throwing Gimli to the ground. "Ha," Larien snorts as Gimli stands again," and you said _I_ was a bad rider!" Unable to help himself, he laughs along with his daughter for the first time in what felt like ages.

"I have not seen my niece smile for a long time," Théoden says as he brings his horse even with Aragorn's. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead, cut down my Orcs, and she watched her mother succumb to grief." No wonder she wanted so desperately to fight. To defend one's self is an important thing when you feel no one else will try. Éowyn smiles at her uncle and Aragorn over her shoulder, helping Gimli brush the dirt off his clothes with a laugh. "Then she was left alone, to tend to her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father." There is bitterness in the king's voice, bitterness Aragorn has felt when he looks upon his daughter—a woman now and no longer the little girl that had been so close to him and the elves of Lothlorien and Rivendell. Théoden rides ahead, replaced at Aragorn's side by the subject of his thoughts.

"Adar, when will I be given a sword?" The question takes him by surprise, never having thought that she would ask of such a thing. "I mean, I learned how to use one after buying a replica of Longclaw off eBay and I think I could handle one now, especially since we may go to war."

"Perhaps we will find a suitable one at Helm's Deep," he murmurs to her, looking over at her with a concerned smile. If he could help it, she would not be a part of the war, but he would feel much better if he knew she could protect herself if need be. "Until then, I would like to see how you do with the short sword I gave to you." She gives Aragorn a devilish grin, one hand holding her horse's reins and the other patting its neck comfortingly. Shrugging, she urges Thalion forward until she's near Legolas, no doubt re-learning some of the Elvish she had forgotten in the years she has been gone. "Children grow much too fast."

ASHLEY

I stretch out in the soft grass of the field that Théoden decided to take a break in, munching on an apple and some grapes. Next to me, Legolas runs a soft cloth over his bow. "So, how do you say 'kiss me, I'm Irish' in Elvish?" The elf raises an eyebrow at my question, not deeming it worthy enough to answer I guess because he didn't say anything. "C'mon, surely you got elleth back home that'd let you have your way with her if you told her the right thing." Again, he says nothing and continues to polish his precious bow. "No? Nothing? Not even a dude? Are you funky looking for an elf or something?" Leggy glares at me, hands tightening on his bow until his knuckles were white.

"There are plenty of elleths in Mirkwood that would love to share my bed," he says through clenched teeth," but I have a little thing called dignity, something you know nothing about." My eyes drop to the ground, absently picking at blades of grass as an awkward silence surrounds us like a bubble. "I am sorry," he apologizes after a moment," I should not have said that, I was just angry." Shrugging a shoulder, I look up at him with a mischievous grin. "By the Valar, what is it _now_?"

"So, what you're saying is that you could have almost any elleth you want in Mirkwood, but your daddy won't let you?"

"That is not what I said and you know it."

"I don't see you denying it." Before he had the chance to respond, I get up and walk away with a smug look on my face as I head towards where my Adar's sitting. _Oh yes, today is going to be a good day!_ At least, I thought it would be until I saw Éowyn kneeling next to him with wide eyes as though he'd told her the secret of eternal life—everyone knows that you have to be a Time-lord to live forever. She looks up as I approach and makes a feasible excuse before scurrying away.

"Do you know why she's suddenly so nervous around me," Adar questions, gazing up at me suspiciously.

"No idea, maybe she realized you were stuck with someone else?"

"Did you give her any help in realizing this?"

"Maybe just a little…."

"Hmm, I'm sure." Smiling, I plop down beside him and rest my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around one of his. "This is one of the things I've missed the most," he murmurs to me, resting his head on top of mine," you used to snuggle next to me like this when I would read or sing to you—it always seemed to calm you down." I look up at him, wishing I could actually remember the things he was talking about. "I love you, Lariel."

"I love you too, Adar," I whisper with a smile. "You wouldn't cheat on Andi, would you?" He gives me an incredulous look, pausing in dumping out the contents of his bowl.

"What? Of course I wouldn't."

"Good, because I'd really hate to shoot you in the foot with my gun." I close my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the sound of people chattering quietly around me. "Was Éowyn's stew so bad that you couldn't finish it?"

"It was horrible, but I want you to put on a brave face if she offers you any." I make a face, staring up at him and watching as he laughed again. "It won't hurt you to be nice to the poor girl if only this one time."

"It'd sure as shit hurt me if that stew turns out to be poisoned." Aragorn snorts, turning his gray eyes toward the sky. There were a few wispy clouds overhead, just enough to keep the sun from being too hot, and the sky was a brilliant blue color. "You should eat more."

"You can't exactly talk, Lariel." I stare down at the half-eaten apple in my hand, taking another small bite from it. "I've seen you eat when there's only a few people around and you're an entirely different person."

"I don't like eating in front of people," I shrug," it's a thing." The next half hour passes in relative silence, Aragorn deciding on a nap while I find Gimli and talk him into letting me braid parts of his hair. By the time Théoden called for us to ready our horses, I had Gimli's beard done up like Fili's had been.

I ride next to Legolas, thinking back on the days when I was just a simple college student that spent most of her time inside watching Doctor Who and reading Fanfiction with my dog laying on my feet. Nothing exciting ever really happened because Kharl had me watching over his wife and son while he was away and sent us checks weekly; one for bills and food and the other to blow on whatever we wanted, plus we had my check from working at Hastings, but most of mine went towards college fees.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts instantly when Gamling, one of the men scouting ahead of us, shouts, "Warg!"

"Go warn the others," Legolas commands, readying an arrow to be fired," go!" I dig my heels into Thalion's sides and the horse takes off at a gallop towards where the rest of the people were, stopping on a hill.

"We're under attack," I shout," There are Wargs and Orcs!" Adar motions for me to come to him and Théoden, and I nod that I understand. The gallop ove to them isn't as long as the one that took me from Legolas's side, but I made it and Adar reaches out to grasp my arm.

"Help Éowyn calm the people down and get them to Helm's Deep," he tells me, urging me not to argue.

"I'm not leaving when I can help you!"

"The people need Éowyn calm, they see her as their leader and you need to keep each other calm."

" _Or_ ," I hiss," I can go with you and kick some ass!"

"Do what I say, Larien." I nod reluctantly, hugging him as well as I could on a horse before riding off to find Éowyn.

* * *

_“I got it on my sixteenth birthday,” Andrea was saying as Haldir and I round the corner. She and Aragorn were standing with hardly any space between them, Andrea putting something around Aragorn’s throat. “My aunt and uncle gave it to me and I rarely ever take it off.”_

_“Then you should keep it,” Aragorn returns with a soft smile._

_“I want you to have it in case something happens. Call it a good luck charm.” She cups his face in her hands and I know she’s giving him one of her thousand-watt smiles, because Aragorn’s eyes light up as well. Knowing it was a private moment between the couple, I grasp the front of Haldir’s shirt and lead him away down another path of th gardens._

_“What did she give him,” Haldir asks once we’re out of ear-shot._

_“A necklace,” I answer with a smile. “It was the only piece of jewelry she ever liked enough to wear every day. She says it helped her win most of the college basketball games she played in, but everyone else knows she won because she’s good at the sport.” He nods along, though I doubt he has any clue what basketball actually is. “What about you? Do you have a good luck charm?”_

_“My bow and my brothers.” He gives me a crooked grin, coming to a stop and wrapping his strong arms about my waist. “I had all three with me the night I came across you and your friends.”_

_“Aren’t you a smooth talker?” He was bending down to kiss me just as Boromir rounded the corner, the blonde letting out a noise of disgust before marching over and picking me up over his shoulder. “The fuck, Boromir?”_

_“Seeing you kiss a man is like watching someone kick a puppy—unnatural.”_

_“For the love of God!”_

_“I don’t know who that is, but I’m sure He wouldn’t approve of it either.”  
_

* * *

"Make way for the king," Gamling shouts and the people of Rohan quickly back up as the soldiers ride in. Without thinking, I rush forward into the crowd as the men begin to dismount, searching for three faces in particular and only finding one.

"Elf-boy," I yell, sprinting over to him and pulling him into a tight hug that he gladly returns. "I'm so glad you're okay, I was worried that—" I stop talking when I notice his grim expression. "What, what is it? What happened?" He bows his head, taking one of my hands in his larger ones and when he lets go I see a familiar necklace, one that Andi had never taken off since she got it at sixteen: A little, silver heart on a silver chain that said _Happy Sixteenth_. The last time I saw the necklace it had been around my Adar's neck. "No," I whimper, shaking my head as my eyes quickly fill with tears.

"I'm sorry, Larien." My knees buckle underneath me and Leggy manages to catch me before I hit the hard stone, picking me up and carrying me through the crowd as I cry, my head buried in the crook of his neck.

"It's not fair," I sob," I just got him back!" A guard points Legolas in the direction of my room and when we get there he collapses next to me on the bed, holding me close as I continue to sob hysterically. Adar was dead, Andi was on her way to the most dangerous place in Middle-earth, and Kharl was God only knows where—I had no one really familiar to comfort me when I needed it most except for the Elf I used to hate.

_I'm alone._


	32. The Captain of Gondor

KHARL

Using my pocket-knife, I clean the dirt and blood out from under my fingernails, whistling The Bare Necessities and bobbing my head along to the rhythm. It was a song from childhood, one I sang to my own son whenever he couldn’t get to sleep, and it soothed my fraying nerves. "Look," Pippin says, pointing," there's smoke to the south." Treebeard makes a strange groaning sound, the same sound that came from Fangorn the night he saved us from an Orc.

"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days." _Isengard, that's where those Uruk-Hais were planning on taking us_. I sit up a little straighter to see what the place looked like: A tall, black tower rose in the middle of barren lands with a black gate surrounding it in a perfect circle. "There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods, but now he has a mind of metal and wheels." Pippin and Merry climb up next to me to get a better view of the evil place. "He no longer cares for growing things."

Beyond the trees marches an army, all of them black specs from this far off, but even I could see that there was too many there for anyone to hope to beat in open combat. "What is it?"

"Saruman's army," Merry answers," the war has started." I look on at the scene grimly, grip on my knife tightening until my knuckles are white.

"It's started alright” I nod,” and our friends are right in the middle of it."

ANDREA

I gasp for fresh air once the black cloth is untied and pulled off my face, wincing when daylight reaches me as I had grown used to the muted light. Sam and I are in a cavern with two walls made of rock, in front of us a passageway, and behind us a waterfall that made me desperately need to pee. Men filter in and out with weapons and supplies of all sorts. Bouncing slightly with my knees locked together, I probably looked pitiful when the head guy, Faramir, walks in. So much for my _I don't need any sympathy from you_ front, now I need his help to find a suitable place to pee without having random guys peeking in at me.

"My men tell me you are Orc spies," he says by way of addressing us.

"Spies," Sam shouts in outrage. “Now wait just a minute!"

"Well, if you're not spies, then who are you?"  _Good question, too bad I don't have a lie you would believe_. Sam looks over at me for help, but I can do nothing except give him a similar one as Faramir sits down in front of us. "Speak."

"We are Hobbits of the Shire. I'm Samwise Gamgee and this is Andrea Tennant."

"You're tall for a Hobbit." I straighten my back, giving him a cold stare that would’ve been more impressive had my bladder not been throbbing.

"You've got delicate features for a man, Daisy," I shoot back, remembering Ash laughing a while back that Daisy had been David Wenham's nickname on set. Faramir's eyes narrow into slits for a brief moment before returning to the indifferent mask.

"Where is your skulking friend?" I don't say anything, not wanting Gollum to drag us into further trouble with any comment he'd say if caught. "That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look."

"You don’t look so hot yourself.” Faramir presses his lips together in a thin line, raising one of his eyebrows. “There wasn't another person, your eyes must have been playing tricks on you. You know what they say, when you go a long time without a nice f—" Sam slaps a hand over my mouth, blushing. Not as innocent as I thought he was if he knew what I was about to say. Pushing his hand away, I continue speaking in safer territory, well, as safe as it could be. "We left Rivendell with nine other people: one was lost in Moria, two were Hobbits, there was a dwarf, an elf, another woman, and three men, Kharl the dim witted, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor." The mask falls away then, replaced by an expression of surprise and hurt.

"You were friends of Boromir?"

"I guess you could say that. I mean, we talked in camp before I left." Faramir turns away in an attempt to compose himself, slowly turning back round to face Sammy and me.

"It would grieve you then to know that he was dead." My eyes widen when I hear the news, thinking back to the last time I had seen the large man—right after into Aragorn after gathering firewood and a little before the Uruk-Hai attack. "Surely you can tell me how he died."

"No clue, I must have left before then to... To make good on a promise I made."

"His horn washed up on the riverbank about six days past. It was cloven in two, but more than this, I know it in my heart... He was my brother." Faramir stands, giving us one last look before quickly making his leave, wiping the tears from his face.

"I can't believe Boromir's dead," Sam says, staring down at the ground in shock.

"I can," I reply, blinking back the tears that sting my eyes. Standing on shaky legs and glaring at anyone who would try and stop me, I walk through the cavern until I find an opening that leads outside and then I find a nearby bush to relieve myself behind before sneaking back inside so that I wouldn't be caught.

* * *

I'm brought out of my light slumber by footsteps, my eyes landing on three pairs of boots—one of which belong to Faramir and the other two belonging to the Rangers meant to be keeping guard so that Sammy and I can't sneak out anymore. "You must come with me," Faramir demands," now." Mind still foggy from sleep, I stagger to my feet and follow after him, stumbling every now and again, but saved from falling completely by the guards or Faramir. We head to the waterfall across the room, standing out on the edge in a way that conceals us, but allows us to see below. Jumping into the pool feed by the water fall is Gollum. "To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death," Faramir tells me calmly, as though speaking about the weather. My lips press into a thin line, agitation clear on my face. There are archers on other ledges surrounding the pool, ready to shoot at command.

"Only a coward would have such a defenseless creature slain," I snarl, eyes not leaving Gollum as he climbs onto a rock with a wriggling fish. Indifferent, Faramir raises a hand and the arches pull the bow string back. "Kill him." I turn to face the man. "His death will be on your conscious, not mine. You'll think about it on those sleepless nights, wish you had at least known him as a threat instead of a bargaining chip." Faramir's eyes drop to the ground a moment before meeting mine again, lowering his hand back to his side and the archers lower their bows. "There's a good boy." I turn away from him, walking down the small path that leads down to the pool. "Sméagol, get your scrawny ass over here!"

Sméagol looks up at me like a puppy that's being forced to let go of its favorite toy so it can go to bed for the night. "We must go now," he asks. I give him a _What do you think_ look, one hand resting on my hip. With the dead fish in his mouth, he slowly begins to move forward. Suddenly, one of the Godorian soldiers dart forward and grabs Sméagol, lifting him off the ground. Several of the others rush to help the soldier hold onto Sméagol. Faramir grabs a handful of my shirt before I could go to Gollum’s aid and hauls me back up the path to the room Sam and I have been sleeping in, throwing me onto the ground.

"Thank you for your help," he nods, walking out and stationing two other soldiers to guard me. Sam moves to sit next to me, eyeing me warily.

"We need to get out of here," he whispers to me," use the Ring. It can make you invisible and you can sneak out. I'll deal with Faramir."

"And leave you," I hiss back incredulously," do you know what kind of torture Ash would come up with if I did that? Besides, you're starting to grow on me." Sam's eyes snap to the waterfall when Faramir enters again, drawing his sword and giving us a dangerous look. Sam jumps up and pulls me to my feet, back pressing against the rough stone of the wall.

"So," Faramir says softly," this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wild I have you… A halfling and a woman with a host of men at my call." Faramir raises his sword, resting it at the base of my neck. "The Ring of Power within my grasp." A possessiveness surges within me as Faramir uses his sword to latch onto the chain and lift it out from under my tunic, "A chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor, to show his quality."

"Or your cowardice," I shout, pushing his sword away and grasping tightly to the Ring, its sweet voice whispering tempting things in my ear. All I had to do was remove Faramir from the equation. Pushing the deadly thoughts out of my head, I run to a nearby corner and hide as well as I can in it, shaking so hard I can barely stay standing.

' _You can do it,'_ the Ring whispers _,' just sneak up behind him and snap his neck.'_

"Stop it," Sammy cries out," leave 'er alone! Don't you understand? She's gotta destroy it! That's where we're going, into Mordor. To the Mountain of Fire!" Sam falls quiet while another man comes in to talk to Faramir. "Please, it's such a burden. Will you not help her?”

"Prepare to leave," the Captain commands," the Ring will go to Gondor."


	33. Preparing for Battle

ASHLEY

When Legolas burst into my room yelling that my father was alive, I nearly threw a pillow at his head, and then I saw my father and decided that he deserved a pillow to the face more. I throw the pillow as hard as I can, narrowly missing my mark and hitting the door instead when Aragorn jerks out of the way and into Leggy, sending them both to the floor in a pile of twisted limbs. "You stupid, reckless, annoying bastard," I shout, getting up and storming over to him, Andi's necklace clenched tightly in one hand. "You're lucky I don't take my foot and ram it so far up your pompous—"

Aragorn places a finger on my lips to silence my tirade before pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispers into my hair," I'm so sorry, Lariel." I cling to my Adar, crying softly into his bloodied and torn shirt. "I never meant for that to happen, but I will always find my little girl."

"You better," I sniffle, pulling away to look up at his face. "You look like shit." Legolas snorts at that, plopping down on my bed like he owned the place. "Elf-boy, go get some clean cloths and stuff, Adar needs to be patched up." Nodding, the elf leaves Aragorn and me alone. "So, Leggy said you fell off a cliff. I s'pose you look pretty decent for a dead man." He chuckles, sitting down next to me on the small bed with a groan.

"Yes, I suppose I do," he nods with a smile, holding one of my hands in his much larger one. "You don't know how terrible I felt when I sent you away all those years ago, but I knew you'd be raised right and I couldn't risk those Orcs stealing you away from me." I look down at my boots, swinging back in forth just a few inches off the ground. "Larien, you were raised well, weren't you?"

"Yeah, my other parents had me spoiled rotten. Whenever the weather got really bad and we couldn't go outside to play, my dad and I would curl up on his ratty ol' couch and read together, normally it was a book called  _Inkheart_  because it was my favorite. God, we must have read that book a hundred times before we had to go buy a new copy." Aragorn smiles sadly at that, looking down at our hands. "Something always felt wrong about that world, though," I muse," there was always something missing. I just thought that it was because I watched too many fantasy movies, but I finally felt that nagging feeling go away when I came here, and when I saw you I felt completed somehow."

"I felt the same way when you were gone." I glance up at him, tightening my hold on his hand.

"Well, now all we have to worry about is getting the blonde back here so we can really be one big, happy family."

* * *

Leggy, Gimli, Adar, and I follow after Gamling and Théoden on the battlements, coming to a stop just outside the main gate. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready to battle by nightfall," the king tells Gamling. The soldier nods and hurries off to do what he was told, nodding at me and my companions. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." I roll my eyes skyward, watching as dark clouds begin amassing in the distance and steadily growing closer. It would storm tonight, the air was heavy with humidity and smelled of rain.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," Gimli remarks," these are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields are broad."

Théoden takes on a proud stance—you know the one men get when proving how manly they are and failing just a little later. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own Keep." He turns on his heel and stalks off with Aragorn and Leggy trailing after him.

"That man," I start pointing after the too proud king," is going to get a lot of people slaughtered if he doesn’t pull his fat head out of his ass." Gimli grumbles in agreement, patting my arm.

"I agree, Lass," he nods," whatever that was you said, I agree. We'd better catch up and see just how fool-hardy Théoden is." When we manage to catch up with the others, we're back on the battlements that overlook the flat plains. There's grass in all directions and it looks a lot like how I pictured the grasslands that the Dothraki rode through in Game of Thrones.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," says Théoden. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown and homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." _Oh please, your ass will be dead by morning at this rate._

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," Adar tells him sternly. "They come to destroy its people down to the last child." Théoden turns on Aragorn, angry and shaking.

"What would you have me do," he hisses," look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be out end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." With one last huff, he storms away, the rest of us chasing after him again.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor?!" Théoden is furious now and struggling to keep his voice low so that none but us could hear him. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon—" He stops, taking a couple of deep, calming breaths before continuing. "No, my lord Aragorn… We are alone." He turns away again and we let him go, not bothering to chase after him.

"If he doesn't straighten out, nothing will save us," I grumble, glaring after the blonde man, a glare I'd picked up from Andrea that would kill if it were possible. "Well, see y'all in hell." I walk off to my room, planning on using the iPod I found in the woods before we went up that damn mountain. It'd been kept off and hidden in my bra, so it should still have a little bit of battery left and I could use a healthy dose of rock.

KHARL

"The Ents have not troubled about the wars of Men and Wizards for a very long time," Treebeard tells the Hobbits and me, stepping into a wide clearing and stopping. "But now, something is about to happen that has not happened for an age... Entmoot." I nod along in disinterest moving my knife this way and that, watching as the sunlight reflects off the blade.

"What's that," Merry asks.

"'Tis a gathering."

"A gathering of what?" A noise behind us makes Treebeard turn around and look in his usually slow manner. Other Ents walk into the clearing towards Treebeard.

"Beech, Oak, Chestnut, Ash. Good, good, good... Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war." Merry, Pip, and I share a look of fear and anticipation, ready to fight and help our friends, but the crushing fear of death making us hesitate.

ASHLEY

I follow Adar and Leggy around Helm's Deep, nose buried in an old book that I'd managed to find in Théoden's study; a boring, uninteresting book about boring, uninteresting things. Legolas continually moved me out of people's way as he helped Adar make arrangements that King Jackass was "too busy" to handle. He's just a lazy bastard that's too proud to really do anything, that's what I think. My attention is drawn away from the book when I hear a child's small cry, one that can only belong to an infant. I move away from the guys, following the sound until I find the baby; abandoned and laying on the side of a path.

Anger bursts in me as I pick up the little girl, looking around for the piece of trash that left her. _If I find whoever did this, I'll put my boot up their ass!_ Shaking my head in disgust, I make my way through the crowd of people to a slightly quieter spot, rocking the infant gently in my arms and humming a soothing lullaby that my mom used to hum to me when I didn't feel good. "I'll be alright, little one," I promise. One of her small hands reach up and grab hold of my dress. She was still a little fussy, but nowhere near as pissed off as she was before I found her. "Come on, Sweetie, let's go inside and get you a clean diaper." Smiling, I continue to talk to her in a quiet voice as I headed into Helm's Deep, the baby cooing the entire way.

"Lariel," Adar asks in confusion when he spots me again," whose child is that you've got?" I shrug, walking over to him so he can get a good look at the baby. "She's certainly young, why do you have her?"

"Someone left her lying on the ground. When I found her she was screaming her head off," I answer, still smiling at the little baby. "It's been so long since I've held a baby this small, I kind of missed it." The baby giggles, her wide green eyes full of innocence that you could only find in a child. "I was going to change her pants since she smells pretty ripe." I look up at Adar, noticing that he wasn't even listening anymore, his eyes distant as he recalls some memory. With a sly grin, I place the baby in his arms. "But since you're here, clearly it is fate that you should do the honors. I'll be in the courtyard when you're finished, Daddy."

***~LATER THAT NIGHT~***

After finding the baby's frantic mother and giving her a piece of my mind, little Braylla was taken down into the caves where she would hopefully be safe. Slowly, men and boys begin to come out of the caves, being fitted with useless armor and weapons. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys,” Adar frowns. “These are no soldiers.”

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli shrugs.

"Or too few," Legolas adds, looking at me and silently urging for me to join the other women in the caves. I raise my chin proudly, left hand resting on the hilt of my short sword. "Look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." The people within hearing range turn to look at the elf and he turns away angrily. "Boe a hûn. Neled herain. Dan caer menig!" **(1)** Aragorn looks over at his friends with little confidence.

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras." **(2)**

"Aragorn, Men i ndagor. Hýn û— Ortheri. Natha daged aen!" **(3)** Aragorn's temper gets the better of him at that.

"Then I shall die as one of them," he shouts, walking away from us. Legolas tries to go after him, but Gimli holds him back with a hand on his arm.

"Let him calm down," I tell the elf," or he'll do something he'll regret later."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) And they should be. Three hundred. Against ten thousand!  
> 2) They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.  
> 3) Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!


	34. The Battle of Helm's Deep

KHARL

Pippin and I lay back against a giant root, watching as Merry paces back and forth...back and forth...back and forth. If he keeps that up for much longer, he'll wear a hole in the ground. "It's been going on forever," the impatient Hobbit comments, continuing to pace. Pippin and I share a bored look before Pip gets up and walks over to his cousin.

"They must have decided something by now."

Treebeard dashes any hopes we had when he turns around and shakes his head saying," Decided? No. We only just finished saying... Good morning." The Ent turns back to his kind with a smile that I'd love nothing more than smack off.

"Can't you hurry this along," I ask irritably," we don't have time for slow speaking. My sister is out there for God's sakes!"

"Don't be hasty." Treebeard turns back to the others again after sending me a scolding look. I'm gonna go nuts listening to these stupid trees if they don't hurry the hell up.

ASHLEY

I pull on a shirt of chain mail, wincing as some of my hair gets snagged on it and causes me to keep my head tilted to the left until I could find help. Carefully waddling through the armory, I find Adar and Leggy smiling at each other. "That looks like a real lovey-dovey scene ya got goin' on,” I comment,” but I need a little assistance, preferably from Leggy 'cause he's more hair obsessed than Andrea on one of her dates." Leggy chuckles, extracting my hair from the metal as carefully as if he were performing brain surgery. "Thanks," I sigh, rubbing my now aching head," I thought I might have to go into battle like that." Gimli walks into the room next, letting go of the chain mail shirt he was to wear. _Boy, and I thought I had it bad_. Mine stopped around my knees, but Gimli's fell right to the floor. Adar, Leggy, and I give the dwarf amused looks, on the verge of laughing.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted," he grumbles self-consciously. "It's a little tight across the chest.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the only problem." He raises one bushy eyebrow at me, looking down at the end on my shirt. "Don't give me that look, Bubble butt." Just then, a horn sounds and a couple of butterflies began a cage match in my stomach. _God, is this the start? Could the Uruk-Hai be here so soon?_

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas remarks curiously. Thank God, I nearly had a full out panic attack. Leggy and Adar run out of the Armory with Gimli and I stumbling after them, weighed down by the layers of clothes and weapons. When I finally get to the others, an army of elves were standing just inside, Haldir at their head dressed in silver armor and a red cape.

"We come to honor that allegiance," Haldir was saying, smiling up at me. My rag-tag group rushes down the stairs to welcome the elves.

"Mae govannen, Haldir," Aragorn says, pulling Haldir into a tight embrace that spoke of friendship. I push Adar out of my way, jumping up in Haldir's arms and kissing him, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist as his strong arms support me.

"Mm, I also came because I missed that," he smirks, his forehead pressing against mine. I mumble in agreement, placing another, lighter, kiss on his lips.

"'Bout damn time you showed up." He chuckles, setting me back down on my feet and taking in what I was wearing with an irritated glance. "Say anything 'bout me not fighting and I'll knock you on your ass." Haldir holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender, nodding and sending Aragorn a look. The elves behind him turn to face us now for Théoden's inspection. Haldir gives the horse lord a respectful bow.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." His eyes meet mine again, blue clashing with brown with mischief sparking in them both, "Even if one of those Men is a woman in disguise." Aragorn smiles, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing lightly. "I suppose you tried to talk her out of this."

"Yes, we all did, and we were turned down very adamantly," Leggy nods, rubbing the back of his head where I'd slapped him earlier," And very painfully." I give my elf a smug look, arms crossed over my chest as I bounce lightly on the balls of my feet. I couldn't stand still for crap, but the fact that adrenaline was already coursing through me made it all the more difficult. "She's as hard headed as her father is with the added bonus of her mother's sarcasm." Aragorn rolls his eyes, pulling me close to him in a hug.

"It is not too late to join the other women," he mumbles into my hair.

"And miss out on all the fun," I ask nervously," I don't think so, old man." And with that, we all left for our posts on the battlements, rain beginning to pour down on us from above as though God were sending us an omen to surrender. This would be a hell of a battle, but I refuse to give up without a fight. Across the plains marches the Uruk-Hai army, lit torches barely visible and flickering in the heavy downfall. As always before a fight, nausea threatened to make me lose what little lunch I had consumed, and those cage fighting butterflies had transformed into a pair of angry mamma bears that just got poked with a stick.

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli mutters, helmet barely showing over the wall that came up to my belly button. Leggy and I share a smirk, turning to face Adar when he approaches and stands beside us. "Well, Lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Lightning flashes and illuminates everything, including the advancing army that seems to be about the size of a city town in Oklahoma. _Freakin' fantastic, that's exactly what we needed._

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas tells Adar.

"Let's hope  _they_  last the night." I step on Gimli's foot, twisting my heel to make it hurt worse so that the dwarf might get the hint to shut his fat mouth. Rain begins to pour down on us, making me glad I’d finished dressing on the way to greet Haldir. An Uruk-Hai climbs onto a large rock in the middle of the army, yelling something in the Dark speech.

"A eruchîn, û-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas," Adar shouts to the elven archers standing at his command. **(1)** The Uruk-Hai come to a halt, waiting for the inevitable war that would follow.

"What's happening out there," Gimli asks, jumping up and down in an attempt to see.

"Shall I describe it for you," Legolas asks with a grin," or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli laughs at that and I smile, jumping from foot to foot, hands relaxed at my sides. I was supposed to fling as many enemies as I could away from the battlements, using my short sword only when necessary. An Uruk-Hai roars and the others begin to bang their spears on the ground in an attempt to frighten us. Apparently it worked a little because one archers loosed an arrow and killed one of the Uruk-Hai. That's how the battle started; the biggest fight of my life—the Uruk-Hai charge forward as everyone readies themselves to fight. Unconsciously, my left hand drops down to the hilt of  _Linte_. “Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc... A nu ranc." **(2)**

Haldir nods in understanding, relaying the message to elves he's in charge of. After a command from Adar, the archers release their arrows, the sky growing darker for a moment as the arrows rain down on the Uruk-Hais. Every time one Uruk was brought down, another took its place and they kept advancing to the wall. "You ready for this,” I ask anyone listening.

"I'd be more ready if I could see," Gimli grumbles, holding his battle axe tightly in both of his hands. I snort, looking down as the Uruk archers send a volley of their own, one arrow nicking my sword arm. Wincing slightly, I push the small wound to the back of my mind. Ladders were being propped up along the wall like a welcoming mat for the Uruk-Hais.

"Ladders," Adar shouts to all who could hear him.

"Good!"

"Swords, swords!" One after another, the Uruk-Hais flood over the wall with weapons drawn. I don't even really have to focus anymore in order to fling the first one that comes at me back over the wall and onto some of his buddies below.

"Let's go, bitches," I yell, flinging another one against a wall hard enough to snap its neck," I can do this shit all day!"

KHARL

Pippin's pacing now while Merry stands still, and I impatiently tap on my leg; all of us waiting for Treebeard's answer on whether or not the Ents would fight with us. "Merry, Kharl," Pippin calls when Treebeard turns away from his kin.

"We have just agreed," Treebeard says slowly, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

"Wake up," I shout, hitting the Ent lightly. He shakes himself slightly, looking around and slowly remembering what he'd tried to say just seconds ago.

"I have told your names to the Entmoot and we have agreed... You are not Orcs." Anger begins to course through me at his answer, ready to start throwing things if it meant I'd get some real answers from the sons of bitches.

"Well," Pippin says haltingly," that's good news.

"And what about Saruman," Merry asks impatiently," Have you come to a decision about him?!" Treebeard straightens up, waiving off Merry's question with the usual  _don't be hasty_ response.

"Our friends are out there," I shout, past my breaking point of shit I can take," my sister is fighting a war she doesn't even belong in and you have the nerve to tell me not to be hasty?! They need help to win this and you're our last hope of getting there at this point, so figure this shit out before I turn you all into firewood!"

"Don't be hasty," Treebeard says again, turning and resuming the discussion with the other Ents while Pippin, Merry, and I are pushed off to the side to wait impatiently once more. _I'll show him how hasty I can be, by God, just let me get my hands on an axe and I'll use these worthless Ents to burn Saruman out of his precious tower and then snap his worthless neck with my bare hands!_

ASHLEY

I continue flinging any and all Uruk-Hai away that come near me, beginning to tire from the exertion. A sudden explosion sends me flying to the ground, hitting the stone hard and driving the air from my lungs. "Ashley," Haldir shouts, pulling me to my feet," Are you alright?"

"Been better," I groan, clutching at my stomach," been worse too, so I guess I can't complain." With deep, forced breaths, I continue to fight, pulling out my short sword for a bit of help.

KHARL

"The Ents cannot hold back this storm," Treebeard tells us solemnly. "We must weather such things as we always have done."

"How can that be your answer," Merry asks angrily.

"This is not our war."

"It will be once Saruman moves his army across all of Middle-earth," I snarl," he'll burn your kind happily, then it will be your war and you'll be wishing you'd helped!"

"You are all young and brave, but your part in this tale is over. Go back to your homes."

"Kind of hard to go home when I don't have one." I storm away from the Ent, kicking up dirt and clumps of grass as I kick at the ground in anger. _This is total bullshit!_ They'll be begging for help in the end when they're burning at the hands of Saruman, nothing more than kindling to keep his room warm! _Lousy, pieces of shit!_ Merry joins me, angrily pulling on his coat with Pippin right behind him.

"Maybe Treebeard's right," Pippin says softly. “We don't belong here. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end? We've got the Shire, maybe we should go home."

"I don't have anything here, Pip," I grumble.

"The fires of Isengard will spread and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn,” Merry explains to his cousin. “And... And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin."

ASHLEY

Haldir and I fight back to back, taking down Uruk after Uruk without seeming to even stem the flow of them coming at us. There are too many and we wouldn't be able to survive this the way we were going. "To the keep!" I look up at my Adar's faint voice, nodding just as Haldir did. Haldir pushes me out of the way of an oncoming Uruk, taking him down easily only for another to stab him in the shoulder. As I turn, I spot a Uruk-Hai running towards Haldir, makeshift sword raised and ready to strike. Glaring, I levitate the bastard before he has a chance to do any more devastating harm to anyone.

"You done fucked up, you little weasel," I growl threateningly," I just got him back!" With that, I fling the Uruk-Hai backwards over the edge of Helm's Deep. I grab onto Haldir's armor and drag him backwards in retreat, Aragorn finding me when I was halfway there and helping me drag him inside. I collapse next to him on the stone floor, immediately checking for a pulse and laughing breathlessly when I find it. It was strong, he'd just passed out from the wound. "HE'S ALIVE," I shout, throwing my head back and sounding a lot like Victor Frankenstein.

"Take him as far from this as you can," Aragorn instructs, fighting off a rogue Uruk-Hai," tend to his shoulder and try to get him awake."

"You got it," I nod, once again dragging Haldir until the sounds of battle had faded a little. "It's gonna be alright, just hang on for me." I undo the ties to his armor, sliding it off of him before tearing pieces of my shirt to tie on his shoulder in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. "You're gonna pull through this and them I'm gonna kick your ass for making me worry like this." I get no response from Haldir, my eyes starting to sting as tears form and fall down my cheeks. "We'll be fine. Everybody will be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Show them no mercy for you shall receive none!  
> 2) Their armor is weak at the neck and underneath the arms.


	35. Pissed off Ents and Nazgûl

KHARL

Treebeard walks through the forest at a languid pace, the Hobbits and me lounging in his branches with dejected looks on our faces. "I will leave you at the western borders of the forest," Treebeard informs us. "From there you can make your way north to your homeland." The three of us say nothing, rage burning just under the surface.

"Wait," Pippin shouts with a gleam in his eyes," Stop! Stop!" Merry and I give Pip curious looks as Treebeard comes to a stop. "Turn around and take us south.”

"South takes us past Isengard," I point out with a raised brow.

"Yes, exactly! If we go south, we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the further we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect." Astonished, I nod slowly at the plan and wished we'd come up with it sooner.

"I hate to say it, but Pip's right. That'll be the best way to do things if we want even the slimmest chance of stayin' alive." Treebeard gives a slow nod, turning and starting back towards Isengard.

"Are you both mad," Merry asks," We'll be caught."

"No we won't," Pippin assures him," not this time."

ANDREA

I stand near Faramir atop a ridge, observing a town that has smoke billowing from all over. Osgiliath is falling already, and then Minas Tirith, and if we don't stop Saruman and his big bad boss man, the whole of Middle-earth will follow. "Osgiliath burns," one Ranger shouts.

"Mordor has come," says another.

"This Ring will only cause more destruction and harm," I say to Faramir," do you really want to see more of your people die because of your selfishness?" I can see the hesitation in Faramir's face for a split second before he gestures for his men to move forward into the city. Sam and I are pushed forward and forced to move. "Faramir," I yell," you'll kill everyone like this! Let me go!"

KHARL

"...And a little family of field mice that climb up sometimes, and they tickle me awfully. They're always trying to get somewhere where they..." Treebeard trails off, a horrified expression on his face as he looks upon burned and broken trees—or what's left of them, anyway. "Many of these trees were my friends," he says in a choked voice. "Creatures I had known from nut and acorn."

"I'm sorry, Treebeard," Pippin murmurs softly.

"They had voices of their own." All eyes are drawn to Isengard, where no trees now stand as they used to, just ashes and smoke. Treebeard begins to shake in fury. "A wizard should know better!" He lets out a loud roar, throwing his head back, all faster than he’s ever moved before. "There is no curse in Elvish, Entish, or the tongues of men for this treachery." A similar roar as Treebeard's comes from the forest behind us.

"Look," Pippin calls," the trees, they're moving!" Sure enough, the border of Fangorn begins to move, roars and howls filling the air with their sounds of anger and anguish.

"Where are they going," Merry asks just as I begin to grin wickedly in realization.

"To get revenge against the old wizard," I answer in a deceitfully calm voice, pulling out my little pocket knife. Dozens of Ents pour out of the forest, ready to follow Treebeard into a war all their own, starting down the slope.

"Come my friends," Treebeard commands. "The Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom. Last march of the Ents."

_Saruman, here we come!_

ANDREA

Soldiers are running all around Osgiliath in an attempt to defend it as our company passes by, heading for an officer. "Faramir, Orcs have taken the eastern shore," Madril informs his Captain. "Their numbers are too great. By nightfall we will be overrun." Nausea and paranoia hit me hard, a sure sign that the Eye is nearly upon me.

"Andi," Sam says in a slightly panicked voice when he sees the sick look on my face.

"It's the Ring, Sammy, it’s sendin' signals to the Eye." A shrill cry from above drowns out whatever Sam said next, and horror becomes nearly overwhelming when I realize what creature makes that type of noise. _Fell-beast_.

"Take them to my father," Faramir commands in a proud voice. “Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift, a weapon that will change our fortunes in this war." Sam breaks away from the person holding onto him.

"You want to know what will happen if you take the Ring to your father,” Sam demands heatedly. “It will drive him mad the same way it did Sméagol! And it will be your fault because you had the chance to help us get rid of it for good!” Faramir doesn't get the chance to respond before another cry is heard. A huge boulder smashes into a tower, making both crumble. Dizziness hits me next, my eyes rolling in the back of my head as I look up at the skies. "Andrea?"

"They're here," I tell him faintly, my chest feeling like someone was sitting on it as my breathing became shallow. "They've come." Another shrill cry sounds and all follow my gaze up to the sky.

"Nazgûl," Faramir yells in warning. I stare up at the Nazgûl in fascination until I'm grabbed and drug away by Faramir into a ruined tower. "Stay here, keep out of sight." Sam rushes to my side, screeches filling the air along with the screams of men.


	36. We're all Stories in the End

ASHLEY

I squeeze my eyes shut, holding tightly to Haldir as the sounds of battle reach us in our little nook. I should be out there fighting, but someone needs to keep pressure on Haldir's wound so that he doesn't bleed out, and I don't see anyone around willing to do that right now. The deep sound of a horn echoes through Helm's Deep and I wonder just whose horn it is. Surely not more Uruk-Hai? The horn blares continuously and it's then I recognize the sound, it's the horn for Rohan. _What the hell are they doing now? Putting together a freaking band?_ Shaking, I hold the unconscious elf closer to me. This is gonna be a nerve-racking wait.

KHARL

The Ents are fighting their hardest, throwing large rocks and smashing Orcs with their feet—Orcs fighting and falling so quickly it was hard to keep up with all of the action. All the stone and iron that Saruman has worked to build is being torn down as revenge for decimating the Ent population, even if not completely knowingly. "Break the dam," Treebeard calls out," Release the river!" And the others do just that, water rushing in quickly and washing away the filthy Orcs and much of Saruman's creations. The Hobbits and I cling tightly to Treebeard so as not to join the Orcs in a slow, watery death. "Hold on, little Hobbits!" When the gush of water hits the Ents, they stand their ground and don't budge an inch, as though the water had no effect on them.

Water flood Isengard, filling the mines and caverns, destroying bridges and forges. Only Team Ent and those inside Saruman's tower make it through alive. "Damn," I gasp," that's some serious anger issues."

ANDREA

As though in a trance, I walk out of the crumbling tower, aware of my actions and unable to stop them, trapped in my own mind as the Ring takes over. "What are you doing?" I pay Sam no attention, continuing to move out into the open with Sam rushing out after me.  _Stop,_  I want to shout _, get back to safety so you don't get yourself killed!_ "Where are you going?" Stopping atop a high wall, I hold up the Ring. Above me, a Nazgûl is preparing to strike. Suddenly, I'm tumbling to the ground, fighting with Sam for the Ring and mentally fighting to have full control back as we fall down stairs. On solid ground, I pin Sam down and draw my borrowed sword, holding it at Sam's neck. Even as the little Hobbit started to cry, nasty thoughts of betrayal kept swirling around inside my head. "It's me. It's your Sammy. Don't you know your Sammy?"

Slowly I regain control and allow myself to fall against a wall and slide to the ground, my sword clattering against the stone. I nearly killed one of my closest companions because of a piece of jewelry and that dark voice that's constantly speaking in the back of my mind—evil, dirty words. "I can't do this," I whisper in a broken voice, staring at the ground in shame.

"I know, it's all wrong. By rights, we shouldn't even be here." He pulls himself to his feet, stumbling slightly and leaning against my wall. "But we are. It's like in those great stories, Andi. The ones that really mattered; full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end because how could the end be happy?"

“ _Sounds like something from Harry Potter_.”

"I guess.” He shrugs, tears sliding down his plump cheeks. “How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? _But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow."_

ASHLEY

"Victory," Théoden shouts to his men," We have victory!" Women and a few men find us and take Haldir to the infirmary, freeing me to go back outside in time to see the Uruk-Hai run for the hills. I can't help but to smile even though I may not have done much, I was still proud to have done something, and knowing that I kept Haldir alive certainly counts as something dammit.

Aragorn looks at me in relief, pulling me close to him in a hug that says all that he can't possibly find words for—it says he loves me, that he’ll protect me no matter the cost.

KHARL

The water continues to flow, taking Saruman's evil with it in the process while the Ents are busy chasing away the few Orcs that survived. Merry, Pippin, and I watch in wonder from Treebeard's branches.

The Ents stand tall and proud as the water flows past them, Saruman giving us one last glare before retreating from his balcony and into his tower. The waters rise until they fill up all of Saruman's grounds, reaching the very edge of the huge, circle of a gate that surrounds this place.

ANDREA

" _Even darkness must pass. A new day will come, and when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you… That meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why, but I think, Andi, I do understand. I know now._ Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something."

"And what are we holding onto, Sammy," I ask skeptically. Determined, Sam hauls me to my feet.

"I'm holding onto the Shire and my family and friends," he states firmly. "And you're holding on for Mister Aragorn and those two friends of yours you came here with. There's still good left in this world. You know our friends are fighting for it and we will, too." I smile at him, picturing Ashley and Kharl's grinning faces on Kharl's birthday last year when we all gathered at the movies to watch the new Thor movie. He's right, I need to keep going so that the good people in this world have a chance to live.

Sam stiffens when Faramir approaches and fury courses through me when he has the gull to kneel down so he's closer to mine and Sam's heights. _That's just freaking rude_. "I think at last we understand one another, Andrea Tennant," the Captain tells me before standing and turning to face Madril, who had come to stand just behind Faramir.

"You know the laws of our country," the other man tells Faramir grimly," the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit."

"Then it is forfeit. Release them." Out of pity because I liked the dude when he played in Van Helsing, I take Sam's dagger and press it against Madril's leg.

"If you tell Daisy's daddy the truth, you'll be doing it without the head you're used to thinking with," I threaten with a deceptively sweet smile. "You'll tell him we managed to escape while Faramir was defending Osgiliath and our guard was eaten by a Fell-beast, understand?"

"Y-yes, my lady," he stutters, trying not to move too much.

"Good man. So long, Captain. Go do whatever it is you feel destined to do and be good at it. And then do me a favor and tell your dear old dad to fuck off once in a while." I give him a mock salute, clapping Sam on the shoulder as signal to get moving before we get ourselves killed too early.

ASHLEY

I quietly enter the room Haldir was brought to after the battle had ended, dismissing the healer to watch over him myself. Sitting on the bed with my back against the cold stone of the wall, I lay Haldir's head in my lap and brush my fingers through his thick, blonde hair. Though he hadn't suffered any terrible wounds like others had, the healers wanted to keep him asleep and force him to rest.

"You scared me in the battle," I tell him," I thought you would be killed by that Uruk-Hai and so I did all that I could to keep that from happening. You're still an ass though for scaring me in the first place." I laugh softly to myself, wondering if he could hear me or not. I stare down at his peaceful face, free from worry and stress, the pale skin smooth and soft to the touch. " _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go_ ," I sing, leaning my head back and closing my eyes,"  _When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone.' And all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._ "

"You should sing more often." My eyes snap open and I stare down at the elf in amazement for a moment before slapping his bare chest as I hard as I was able. "Ow, what was that for, woman?"

In a fit of anger, I look down at him and shout, "For makin' me worry, you jackass!" I roll him off of me and onto the floor, walking out of the room with my chin raised proudly. I leave the room to find Leggy and Gimli, figuring they were outside gloating about who killed more. I was right, Gimli was sitting on some dead Uruk-Hai with Leggy standing a few feet away, both looking very proud of themselves. Males, they're proud about everything from opening stubborn pickle jars to killing a monster.

"Final count… Forty-two," Leggy smirks.

"Forty-two," Gimli asks mockingly. "That's not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty- _three_." Leggy's face drops and he fires an arrow into the Uruk-Hai that Gimli's sitting on, giving the dwarf quite a start indeed since the arrow landed below a very sensitive part of his anatomy.

"Forty-three." The elf has a proud expression again, his shoulders rolled back and his bow clasped gently in one of his hands.

“He was already dead.”

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my ax buried in his nervous system!" To prove his point, Gimli wiggles the axe in the Uruk-Hai's head, causing the creatures hands and feet to twitch."

"Men," I smile, standing between them with a grin," You're always comparing something."

KHARL

I stand in the thigh deep water with the Hobbits, the three of us looking up at where he goth guy and Saruman are standing on the balcony sending everyone death glares. "He doesn't look too happy, does he," Merry asks.

"Not too happy at all, Merry," Pippin agrees.

"Ah, come on," I shrug," maybe that's his usual look and he can't help it." After a quick beat I add," Or maybe he's just a dick."

"Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there," Merry quips.

"Oh yes," Pippin smiles," it's a quality establishment. I hear the staff is very good." I chuckle, staring up at Saruman with a smug look. _That's for trying to kidnap my sister and me, you bastard_. "What are you doing?" I glance at the Hobbits in amusement.

"Nothing, the world's back to normal, that's all."

"No, it isn't. I'm starving." Merry flips over a basket of ruined food before tossing the basket away.

"Good luck trying to find something decent to eat around here. Probably dead rats and moldy bread." Scowling, I nod in agreement as my stomach rumbles. When Pippin picks up a perfectly edible apple, my eyes go wide. _Leave it to Pip to find good food in a place like_ this. There's a whole trail of them and the Hobbits and I quickly follow it, picking up all the apples on the way along with a turkey of the cooked variety. It all leads us to a fully stocked storeroom.

"Jackpot," I grin, diving inside and digging through the piles of food. I ignore the Hobbits for a moment, focused on slapping some turkey on bread—along with cheese, and what looks like pineapples. _Today is a good day, that's for damn sure!_

ANDREA

Sam, Gollum, and I follow Faramir to a water logged tunnel as stealthily as we could. "This is the old sewer," Daisy explains. "Runs right under the river through to the edge of the city. You'll find cover in the woods there."

"Captain Faramir," Sam says formally," you have shown your quality, sir. The very highest." Faramir looks shocked at Sammy's words. I don't blame him, Sammy hated his guts right up until he decided to let us go.

"The Shire must really be a great realm, Master Gamgee, where gardeners are held in high honor." Sam, embarrassed by Faramir's kind words, looks away. "What road will you take when you reach the woods?"

"Gollum says there's a path near Minas Morgul that climbs up into the mountains," I answer.

"Cirith Ungol?" When I just look to Gollum for the answer, Faramir grows angry, grabbing Gollum by his neck and slamming him up against the wall. "Is that its name?!"

"No, no," Gollum cries in panic. Daisy tightens his grip. "Yes."

"Andrea," Daisy says desperately," they say a dark terror dwells in the passes above Minas Morgul, you cannot go that way."

"It is the only way. Mistress says we must go to Mordor, so we must try."

"I have to," I tell Faramir, much to his horror. He throws Gollum to the ground in disgust.

"Go, Andrea, go with the goodwill of all Men." I give a nod of thanks, not so sure that goodwill will actually help me out any since it hasn’t done jack shit so far. But still, it’s a nice thought that my captor wanted me safe, I guess.

"Thanks, Daisy."

We head into the tunnel, leaving Faramir behind, the only good man besides Aragorn we've encountered thus far.


	37. Hope in the Hands of Hobbits and Women

ANDREA

Sam and I follow Gollum through the woods, my knee beginning to ache the longer I keep pressure on it. “I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales," Sam muses.

"What," I laugh.

"I wonder if people will ever say,' Let's hear about Andrea and the Ring.' And they'll say,' Yes, that's one of my favorite stories. Andrea was really courageous, wasn't she, dad?' 'Yes, my lad, the most famousest of women. And that's saying a lot." Laughing, I turn to face the Hobbit.

"Well, you've left out one of my favorite characters: Samwise the Brave. Sam's the best part of this story and I demand to hear more about him. He is, after all, the best of the Hobbits." I stop and place a hand lightly in Sammy's, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. "Andrea wouldn't have got this far without Sammy."

"Don't poke fun, I was bein' serious."

"So was I." With another smile, we start walking again.

"Samwise the Brave," I hear him murmur in a dreamy voice and I smile at his boost in confidence. If anyone deserved that, it’s Sammy; brave, brave Sammy.

"Gollum," I call out without stopping.

"We're not gonna wait for you, come on!" When we get no response, Sam and I begin to look around for the little guy. I hated to admit it even to myself, but I do feel sympathy for Gollum. He'd been a normal Hobbit until he and his friend found the Ring. I had been a normal woman until I volunteered as tribute to destroy the Ring. "Where is he? Where's he gone? Hey, Gollum, where are you?"

"Gollum?" Gollum jumps out in front of us, making me jerk a little in surprise.

"Come on, Hobbits," he smiles," Long ways to go yet. Sméagol will show you the way."

 


	38. RETURN OF THE KING: Setting Off

ANDREA 

I stare up at the cave ceiling, one hand lightly holding the Ring as sleep evades me. It's been doing that more often here lately and I find myself stumbling along after Sméagol and Sammy like a zombie most days, wasting away due to having no appetite. My mum would smack me bald and then lecture me if she could see me now, demanding to know why I would engage in such a reckless stupid mission in the first place. Sméagol announces his presence with a hiss, peering at Sam and me from the cave's entrance.

"Wake up, wake up! Wake up, Sleepies," he shouts. "We must go, yes, we must go at once!" I slump back against a wall, hiding the Ring under my shirt.

"Haven't you had any sleep, Andi," Sam asks as he sits up. I shake my head, wishing for the third time this week that it wasn't true. "I've gone and had too much! It must be getting late." It looks like it's around twilight outside, but I know that it is actually early morning, maybe around six or six-thirty.

"It's just dark outside," I mumble to him," it's always dark these days." I nearly stumble when I try to stand up due to a small earthquake, the ground shaking and rolling under my feet.

"Come on, must go, no time," Sméagol rambles, looking anxious.

"Not before Andi's eaten something," Sam protests, glaring at Sméagol as he rummages through his pack for Lembas bread. "Here." He holds the bread out for me to take, but the sight of it alone makes my stomach twist. "Andi, you have to eat."

"You eat it, I can't right now."

"We don't have that much left. We have to be careful or we're going to run out. You go ahead and at least take a nibble of it. I've got it all rationed. There should be enough."

"For what? A Lembas bread cake?"

"The journey home," Sam answers in such an innocent tone that it makes my heart clench.

"Come, Hobbitses,” Sméagol urges impatiently in the doorway. “Very close now, very close to Mordor! No safe places here. Hurry, shh." Sam and I stumble along after Sméagol, my feet bruised and sore, my lips cracked and bleeding, and my will to hang on just barely intact.


	39. Friends Reunited

ASHLEY

I walk into the room Haldir's in, intending to tell him that we're almost ready to ride out for Isengard, only to freeze in the doorway at the sight of him topless. His muscles were defined sharply, pale skin stretched over them with only a few scars here and there to mar its perfection. When he turns around and finds me staring he quickly starts looking around for something to cover his bare chest from my view. I lean against the door jamb, giving the elf my best seductive look. "Well hello there."

"If we do what that look suggests you want to do, your Adar will have my head," he smiles, pulling his shirt on with a slight wince," and I am quite fond of my head, a beautiful young Dúnadan told me once that it was pretty." He sends me a meaningful smile at that and I send one back, remembering our first meeting fondly. "Now, why is it you decided to come and visit when, for the past two days, you have avoided me?"

"Um, right," I shake away the thoughts of his bare chest enough to concentrate on the task at hand. "Adar told me to round up the stragglers. We're leaving this place in a couple of minutes." He gives me a look, raising a brow in amusement as my eyes continue to stray down to his now covered chest. Too bad, he looked really good topless, I could deal with a topless Haldir more often to get my blood pumping. "I love your body," I sigh, walking further in the room and wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. "And I love you even though you can be a stubborn ass sometimes."

"Mm, I feel the same way." Haldir's arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him, his lips moving against mine in a gentle kiss. "I'm afraid, though that your father will come looking for us if we take up much more time." Laughing, I lace our fingers together and lead him to the main hall where everyone who's accompanying us has met up.

On horseback, I follow Gandy, Adar, Leggy, Théoden, and Gimli through Fangorn forest, the trees moving out of our way to clear a path. Haldir sits behind me in the saddle, arms wrapped loosely around my waist as I urge Thalion on past the unnerving trees. Ahead are the ruins of Isengard, our current destination. The tall wall that once surrounded it and served as protection is now splintered and broken, three people I thought I'd never see again sitting on one part of it. "Welcome, my Lords and Lady, to Isengard," Merry smiles with an over exaggerated bow. Merry, Pippin, and Kharl are eating, smoking, and drinking to their hearts contents, hardly a mark to be shown while I was covered in bruises and scrapes after the battle.

"You young rascals," Gimli snarls. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory," Pippin tells us around a mouth full of food," enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Kharl holds up a jar filled with something green with a grin and an eyebrow waggle.

"Is that what I think that is," I ask hopefully," pickles?"

"I don't know," Kharl shrugs with a mischievous smirk," sure smells like pickles." I never moved quicker than I did in that moment, making a mad dash up the wall, ripping the large jar out of Kharl's hands and popping the top, taking a big whiff. "I'm gonna say it _is_ pickles by the look on your face."

"I won’t starve,” I exclaim with happiness, grabbing a pickle out of the jar and taking a huge bite out of it, relishing the sour taste that I've been missing for so long. Gandy rolls his eyes, muttering under his breath something that sounded like _that woman and her food_. I would never decline the sour pickles; bread and butter or sweet on the other hand, I would decline in a heartbeat. Those fuckers are nastier than the hookers in Oklahoma during the summer.

"We're under orders from Treebeard," Merry informs us," who's taken over management of Isengard." Haldir leans forward, plucking me off the wall, pickles and all, and places me back in the saddle. The two Hobbits and Kharl hitch a ride with some of the others as Gandy leads the way through the bits and pieces of destruction that are floating in the water. I tense instinctively and lean back closer to Haldir as a giant tree strides over to us.

"Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come,” it greets in a slow voice that sounds a bit like a tree does when it's about to fall. The tree’s voice is slow, the words stretched out and seeming to be hummed more than anything. “Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a Wizard to be managed here... Locked in his tower." I could see Adar whispering something, but I wasn’t close enough to make it out.

“Be careful,” Gandy warns with a look in Aragorn’s direction. “Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous.”

“Why can’t we just have his head and be done with it,” Gimli questions and I nod along with him. If we could just get the old fart out on his balcony, then I could lower him down here without any muss or fuss.

“No, we need him alive. We need him to talk.” _Well I need some caffeine that isn’t coffee, but I doubt I’ll ever get that again._ ” From above, a deep voice floats down to us and I know without looking that it’s Saruman. Who but the villain could sound so cool yet like such a douche at the same time?

“You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King,” Saruman practically sneers,” and made peace afterwards.” We all glance up at Saruman, Haldir's arms tightening their hold around my waist as the old man glares down at us. He looked similar to Gandalf, but I supposed that was because they both held the position of White Wizard or some shit. “Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can there not be peace between us?” _Can I shove my pretty elvish boot up your ass?_

“We shall have peace,” Théoden nods grimly. “We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace.” I had a new respect for the guy after that speech, understanding his rage to a degree since Haldir had nearly been among the dead buried this morning.

“And what business do you have here, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the Key of Orthanc or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards?” Saruman was basically screaming everything he said, like a toddler who was told no for the first time.

“Your treachery has already cost many lives,” Gandy states,” and thousands more are now at risk, but you could help save them.”

“That’s it, then? You’ve come seeking information? I have some for you.” He brings something large and black out of his robes, looking from this far down like a child’s bowling ball. _Is he gonna chunk it at us and hope for a strike?_ “Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth, something that you have failed to see, but the Great Eye has seen it.” The bowling ball is lowered as Saruman stares down at us again. “Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You’re all going to die.”

Whether it was from years of instinct or just wanting to smite him, I raise my chin in defiance and stare at him without fear. “I’ve got some news for you,” I call up to Saruman. “Your buddy with the all-seeing Eye is about two sandwiches short of a picnic and I’m pretty confident that one sharp jab with a stick will bring that fucker down as easily as it would you. Why don’t you just bring your ass down here and talk like a civilized person?”

“Quiet, Larien,” he growls,” I’ve no need to come down there just to smite you!” I hold my arms out, chest bared to him.

“Come at me, bitch!”

“Ashley Nicole,” Kharl snarls from behind me,” you shut your goddamn mouth this instant, or so help me, I’ll superglue it shut myself!”

“Oh, like you weren’t thinking it.” I look at him over Haldir’s shoulder, taking in his scowl and the pride glowing in his eyes that he wouldn’t admit to quite yet. Kharl rolls his eyes, choosing to just bring a small tube of superglue out of his pack and hold it up for me to see. “Fine, but only because I know you’ll do it.” He’d done it to his old boss before, snuck into the guy’s house in the middle of the night and just superglued the poor man’s lips together.

“As my companion has stated,” Gandalf says, waving a hand in our direction in a _shut up_ gesture,” come down and you will be spared.” _I don’t think I ever said he’d be spared, in fact, I’m pretty sure I said I’d fight him_.

“Save your pity and mercy,” Saruman snaps, sending a fiery ball of magic straight at Gandalf, who had trotted a few feet in front of our group. The flames wrapped around Gandy, making the horses shy away, but the flames cleared in less than a second to reveal an untouched Gandalf. _That would have been useful in Moria_.

“Saruman, your staff is broken.” Directly after the words were spoken, the staff in Saruman’s hand exploded into pieces of metal, falling down into the water that covered his lands. I was pretty sure the water would reach about mid-thigh on me since it covered more than half of Thalion’s legs. I continue to watch the tower as another man joins Saruman, the pale face peeking out from the dark colors surrounding him belonging to Grima.

“Grima,” Théoden calls gently,” you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan.” _He was also an angry murder doll, but I suppose that’s irrelevant_. “Come down.”

“A man of Rohan,” Saruman questions mockingly. “What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll of the floor with the dogs?” _I’d prefer dogs to this guy’s company_. “The victory at Helm’s Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master.”

“Who the fuck does it belong to, then,” Kharl yells, having been filled in on the big things,” because it sure as shit doesn’t belong to you! My sister and her…” He trails off, gesturing at Haldir. “…And that guy saw your army high-tailing it into the woods where they even got their asses handed to them by the trees, so why don’t you just—“

“Kharl,” Théoden says without looking back,” please do us all the enormous favor of shutting your mouth.” I smile back at Kharl, enjoying the way he immediately began to pout. “Grima,” Théoden says again,” come down and be free of him.”

“Free,” Saruman interjects again. “He will never be free!” Ol’ Wormtongue must have said something to provoke Saruman because the next thing I know, Saruman slapped Grima across the face and sent him to the floor of the tower.

“You were deep in the enemy’s counsel,” Gandalf continues from his earlier conversation, drawing Saruman’s attention away from Grima. “Tell us what you know!”

“You withdraw your men, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here.” I could make out Grima getting back to his feet and see the gleam of sunlight on metal, but it wasn’t until it was stuck in Saruman’s back that I realized Grima held a knife. _He just shanked a bitch like it was nothing!_ Legolas fires a shot and his arrow buries itself in Grima’s side, knocking him to the floor once more as Saruman begins a freefall from the tower.

I flinch back as Saruman’s body hits the metal water wheel poking out of the flooded land, one of the spikes going right through his body to ensure death. I could feel Haldir tensing behind me, and then his arms were pulling me back against his chest and his cheek rested against the crown of my head.

“Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us and we must know where he plans to strike.” With a horrible groaning sound, the wheel begins to turn, sending something dark in Saruman’s robes splashing into the water before Saruman himself is submerged.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away,” Treebeard assures us,” trees will come back to live here, young trees... Wild trees." Pippin, ever the curios Hobbit, leaps from Adar’s horse and makes his way towards something that glows in the water, Adar calling after him and drawing everyone’s attention to what Pip was doing. Not looking back, Pip brings the weird black thing out of the murky water, the thing looking less like a bowling ball not that I could see it better. There was something about it, an evil that clung to it, that made me shy away even more. “Well bless my bark!”

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad." Gandalf's voice is urgent, as though the orb were something dangerous and important. Pippin stays as he is, staring down at the orb in total absorption. "Quickly now!" Reluctantly, Pip holds up the orb for Gandalf, the Wizard quickly covering it up with his pristine white cloak.

***~LATER THAT NIGHT—EDORAS~***

"Tonight," Théoden announces," we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" The crowd of people echoes him, raising their goblets filled to the brim with ale and beer. I sit at one of the tables with Haldir and Kharl on either side of me, laughing as Kharl retells the time when he and I got drunk together for the first time and tried to convince the town's Chief of Police that we were totally sober. "And he tells us to walk in a straight line," Kharl was saying, pausing a moment to take another drink," but, I mean, she can barely walk in a straight line when she hasn't been drinking!"

"Yeah," I nod along with him," so I leaned in close, big mistake since I reeked of Jack Daniels, and I told the cop that I could do a cartwheel better than I could walk in a straight line." Haldir grins, nodding along with my story. "So he told me to go ahead and do a cartwheel, then."

"And what does my lovely sister do? She lies down in the middle of the street and starts rolling around, too drunk to remember what a cartwheel actually was! It seemed funny even as we were put in a drunk tank, but the moment Ash's dad walked in to pick us up the next morning, we knew we were completely fucked." I nod solemnly, wincing at the memory of that horrid ride home. "Not only did we have to suffer through the day with hangovers, but he yelled at us the entire way to my mom's house and then the both of us were forced to work in the gardens until we were sick and our moms decided to take pity on us by spraying us with the watering hose."

"That was the last time we got drunk without a sober person to stop us from doing stupid things."

“Shall I switch to water then,” Haldir jokes. “I don’t need the two of you trying to dance on tables while drunk.”

“Hell, that’s minor league stuff compared to the other things we’ve done.”

“I think the worst thing we’ve ever done is try and smuggle a penguin out of the zoo,” Kharl remarks with another laugh. “We’d named him Snuffles, but a guard caught us before we made the gates.”

“We’ve been banned ever since, which makes it a bit difficult to go to his son’s field trips.” I take another gulp of my drink, wishing for the second time that we had something a bit stronger. After I started drinking in college, I quickly developed a taste for something stronger than beer. A crash from behind us makes all of us turn to see what happened, Kharl and I laughing loudly when we spot Gimli passed out on the floor.

“I’ve never been that drunk yet.” Kharl points at the dwarf with a lopsided grin, bringing his tankard back up to his mouth.

“Not that you remember, anyway!”


	40. Sneaky Sméagol Versus Samwise the Brave

ANDREA

_Laughing as Kharl and his latest girlfriend walk away, I nudge Ashley with my shoulder to get her attention. "So what are you planning to do this summer?" She shrugs, her finger tracing the rim of her Styrofoam cup absently, a distant look in her eyes that meant she was overthinking something; probably her job interview next Wednesday for a teaching position. "Earth to Ashley," I say loudly, waving a hand in front of her face._

" _Huh, what," she asks, looking around wildly for a moment. Her eyes return to their normal size when she realizes that everything's fine. "Um, I guess I'll read for the most part and help Rose with the baby Kharl's too much of an idjit to claim." I take a drink of my coffee, looking around at the small shops that line the main part of Stillwater. "What about you?"_

" _I'll probably spend some time in California with my aunt before I come back to Oklahoma and start my position as an upholder of justice."_

" _You're a cop, not Batman."_

I jolt awake at Sméagol's cries for help, surprised to spot Sammy straddling the creature’s stomach and choking the life out of him. I let it go on until I see Sméagol’s face turning violet, then I get up and haul the Hobbit off Sméagol. Sméagol curls into a protective ball behind me, whimpering. "I heard it from his own mouth," Sam fumes. "He means to murder us!"

"Never," Sméagol yells in a whiny tone," Sméagol wouldn't hurt a fly! He's a horrid, fat Hobbit who hates Sméagol and who makes up nasty lies!" I intercept Sam as he goes for Sméagol again.

"You miserable little maggot! I'll stove your head in! Call me a liar? You're a liar!"

"Enough," I scream," Get used to him being here because if he leaves, then we'll be lost again and never make it to Mordor!"

"I don't care! I can't do this anymore and I certainly won't wait around for him to kill us!"

"Too bad, he's staying." Sam gives me a wounded look, taking half a step back. "You know that, if not for Sméagol, we wouldn't have made it this far. I hate to say it, but we need him…. And I need you." Sam's face softens into one of understanding. “Stay by me a while longer, help me finish this, and then we’ll never have to see that _thing_ again.” I pause, staring into his eyes and holding him in one place until I feel him relax. “Are you with me, Sammy?”

"I’ll be with you as long as you’ll have me, Andi." I allow my gaze to shift over to Gollum, pinning him in place with a glare. I didn’t trust him as far as I could throw him and I knew Sam must be telling the truth or he wouldn’t have snapped like that. Until that Ring was destroyed, Sméagol was a necessary evil, but afterwards I would kill him myself. Nobody’s going to hurt my Sam. I turn my eyes back to the Hobbit, releasing the hold I had on him and brushing the dirt off his cloak.

"I know, but you have to trust me." He nods, looking down at the rocky, uneven ground. "My most trusted companion," I smile," my Samwise the Brave."


	41. The Great Eye of Doom

ASHLEY

" _You're a cop, not Batman," I laugh, Andi rolling her eyes with a smile. "Anyways, I bet you won't last a week until you Taser someone just 'cause you feel like it."_

" _I'll last more than a week," she scoffs, setting down the Styrofoam cup of hot coffee, the complete opposite of my strawberry shake. It's funny how different Andi, Kharl, and I are to be so close. She loves horses, dragons, and The Hunger Games; he loves easy women, Twilight, and cheap take out; I love Cocker Spaniels, fantasy, and Harry Potter. So many things to compare and contrast between the three of us, but the thing that keeps us all together is a friendship that was forged back in Pre-K. The funniest thing about our meeting was that Andrea and I were fighting within seconds and Kharl had cheered me on until the three of us were sent to the principal’s office._

"Pippin," Merry shouts, making me jerk awake with a gasp. Pippin holds the palantír tightly in his hands, sinking to his knees and then to his back. "Help, somebody help him!" Just as I get to my feet to run to the little Hobbit, Adar rushes into the room and wrenches the palantír from Pippin, spinning backwards as though someone had socked him in the jaw and dropping the orb. It rolls across the floor stopping at my feet. Despite the absolute horror I felt about it, I slowly reach down to touch it, my fingers barely brushing the surface when Haldir tackles me to the ground.

My back arches as agony rushes through me, the fingers that touched the palantír feeling as though they were on fire. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing can come out except a breathless sound as the air whooshes out of my lungs. I'm left lying on the ground, paralyzed for a moment as the Eye comes into my vision, demanding answers I didn't have about Andi and Sam. Finally, I'm freed from its hold, sobbing in Haldir's arms.

"It's alright," he whispers to me," I have you, Mel." I grip the front of his tunic in my hands so tightly that my knuckles went white.

"I saw it," I sob," it's looking for Andi. It—it wants her dead!" Shaking, I look over my shoulder to see how Adar and Pippin were fairing; Pip is being helped to sit up by Gandy while Adar is being supported by Legolas. "He's going to kill us all if we're not quick and he'll be all the happier for it." I move as close as possible to Haldir, squeezing my eyes closed as I fight to control my breathing. Kharl's passed out who knows where with my asthma pills, so there'll be no time to look for him if I go into a full on attack.

"Ashley," Gandalf asks softly, kneeling next to me. "What is it you saw?"

"Death," I whisper, the loudest I could get," destruction, the usual bad guy plot, but so much worse. He'd use Andi until she was twisted beyond any reckoning and all who were close to her were the same way. Except you, Adar, and myself—we would be tortured; you for being the White Wizard, Adar and me for being the heirs of the man who took his Ring in the first place. Everything will burn under his eyes…. Everything will fall." My stomach flips even as I speak, images of the burning Eye flashing across my eyes once more. I scramble to my feet and over to the window, retching until my stomach is empty, then collapsing to the floor and drawing my knees up to my chest. "We have to do something."

After managing to calm myself down and making sure Pip and Adar were fine, we all gather in the main hall for a meeting, Théoden listening intently to Gandalf as he explains everything the best he can.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes,” Gandy says quietly,” a fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Andrea and the Ring, nor did Larien. She, of course, told him a few choice words that are not meant to pass a lady's lips." I give him a tiny smile, resting my head on Haldir's shoulder as I regained my strength and fought off my hangover. "We've been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the palantír was a glimpse of our enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm’s Deep showed our enemy one thing." At that, Gandy looks from Adar to me. "The heir of Elendil has come forth with an heir of his own. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength in them left to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King." Gandy's gaze moves on to Théoden, giving the man a stern look. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Théoden asks. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

“I’m sorry,” I interrupt, wincing when my head throbs from the noise,” are you suddenly four years old again? If Gondor falls, then you can bet your sweet ass that he will strike at you next, and you’ll have no help this time. Most of the Elves have gone to Valinor, so you’ll be completely alone to watch as your people are slaughtered.” Théoden’s eyes drop to the ground and then rise to Aragorn when my Adar speaks.

"I will go," Aragorn says when he catches Théoden’s gaze.

"No," Gandy snaps.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be." Then in a lower voice to Aragorn," You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships." He speaks in a louder voice now, for everyone to hear. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I will ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." Pippin and I share surprised looks when Gandalf's eyes land on us.

* * *

Pippin, Merry, Haldir, and I run through the streets after Gandalf, my stomach churning in the heat and from the motions. "Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst," Gandy huffs," Hurry, hurry!" I glare at the back of his head.  _What an asshole_. If not for Pippin, we wouldn't even know a sliver of Sauron's plans! By the path Gandy is taking, I'd say we're headed for the stables and that means I'll have to ride Thalion while fighting a hangover. Sure, I love the horse, but I don't know how well I'll handle all the damn bouncing that's gonna happen.

"I'm scared," I whisper to Haldir. "How will I be able to help Gandy? After all, if the Steward will go ape shit at seeing Adar, what will he do when he figures out who I am?"

"Nothing is going to happen," Haldir promises, tightening his grip on my hand slightly for reassurance. "I'll not let that filthy man harm a hair on your head."

"Good for that hair, but what about the rest of me?" He chuckles at that, though I can't figure out why because I was being completely serious. "I'm not joking, from what I've heard, that guy's completely off his rocker. He's cracked!" Gandy throws a stern  _shut your mouth_  look at me over his shoulder, and I take the hint to lower my voice. "Plus he's Boromir's father, he'll blame the Fellowship for his kid's death and, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm part of the frigging Fellowship." We've reached the stables by now and Haldir leads me over to Thalion's stall, bringing the horse out and saddling it.

"As I said before, I'll not let any harm come to you." He puts his hands on my hips and raises me up onto the saddle before climbing on behind me and taking the reins in his hands. "Just relax, I don't need you having one of your attacks considering you are low on your medicine." He maneuvers Thalion next to Shadowfax, ready to match the other horse's speed and keep up with Gandalf and Pippin. “I’ve got you now and I always will.”

"Merry," Pippin shouts in a pleading voice as our horses thunder out of the stables at full speed. We ride through the night, Haldir and I taking shifts on controlling Thalion while the other slept for a few hours. I felt a little sorry for Gandalf since he couldn't hand the reigns over to Pip for rest because Pippin wasn't big enough to handle such a large horse. By mid-morning the next day we stop in a small village for rest. We found a kind family to stay with for a few hours, eating and sleeping until we felt we wouldn’t pass out in the saddle.

Altogether, it took us about three days to reach our destination, riding into the White City around mid-morning. It's much larger than I thought it was and made of white stone, the place beautiful despite the darkness at its doorstep. "Minas Tirith," Gandalf announces," City of the Kings." The streets of the city are steep and winding, crowded with people who stood off to the side as we galloped past. We dismount in a courtyard on the topmost level, outside the entrance of the Citadel. A dead tree is guarded in the center of the stone and grass courtyard—pale white with no leaves to brighten it up.

"It's the tree," Pippin whispers, catching up to us.

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the king. Lord Denethor, however, is not the king. He is a Steward only, a caretaker of the throne." As we get closer to the entrance Gandy lowers his voice. "Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise." Haldir takes my hand in his, noticing the way my breath had caught in my throat. "And do not mention Andrea…. Or the Ring…. And do not say anything of Aragorn nor Ashley's parentage." He stops, looking down at Pippin uncertainly. "In fact, it's better if you do not speak at all, Peregrin Took."

“What about me,” I ask, looking uncertainly towards the double doors at the top of the stairs. Gandalf looked as worried as I did, quickly looking me over to be sure I bore no mark of being a princess. I worse a simple green and silver tunic, black breeches, my boots, and a thick cloak that Éomer had gifted me with before I’d departed. My dagger was hidden in my boot still, my auburn hair framed my face, and the necklace Galadriel had given me was tucked beneath my tunic. There was nothing about me that spoke of royal blood and I hoped Denethor believed it.

“You should be fine, but don’t speak unless you absolutely have to. Maybe he will think you are Haldir’s wife.” The hall we enter is made mostly of white marble with black accents, the ceiling above our heads domed with gold and green patterns painted on it that made the place even brighter. Between the pillars were white pedestals that supported statues of previous rulers, but there were hardly any decorations about the room. Haldir, Pip, and I follow Gandalf as he strides confidently down the hall towards a tall dais with many steps that lead up to a large throne. In a chair at the bottom of the dais sits an older man with long, greasy, and graying hair that reached his shoulders. He was wrapped in heavy black robes, the color of mourning in this land. "Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor." The steward doesn't look up as we approach him, just continues to keep his head down with his eyes focused on something laying in his lap. "I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with council."

Denethor slowly raises his eyes, as gray as Boromir’s had been. I was struck by how similar their features were, the memory I had of a smiling Boromir clashing with the one I had of him taking several arrows to the chest. "Perhaps you came to explain this?" Denethor’s voice is full of grief as he holds up the two halves of Boromir's horn. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead." Pippin steps forward before I could stop him, opening and closing his mouth for a few seconds until he finds his voice.

"Boromir died to save us... My kinsman and me. He fell, defending us from many foes." I lower my eyes to my boots, tears stinging my eyes as I remember how he’d fallen to the ground in front of me, taking an arrow that should have been buried in my throat. Pippin drops to a knee before Denethor, offering the crazed man his sword. "I offer my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."

“This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not, so might a man as he was?”

“Even mighty men will fall when pierced by many arrows.” I draw a shaky breath, grateful when Haldir wraps an arm around my waist and hugs me close to him.

"Get up," Gandy hisses, thumping Pip slightly with his staff. "My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?" Denethor slowly meets Gandy's eyes again. "You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan, light the beacons." Denethor smiles, the slight curving of his lips holding nothing good.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir," he muses softly," yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right you would seek to supplant me." His narrow-eyed gaze lands on me for a split second and I quickly turn my eyes to the ground with a shudder. "I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North or his daughter, last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship." Gandy looks shocked for a moment before his lips tighten.

"Authority is not given you to deny the return of the King, Steward."

"The rule of Gondor is  _mine_ and no other’s," Denethor explodes, rising from the chair. Gandalf gives the steward one last scathing glare before turning on his heel and leaving; Haldir, Pip, and I quickly following after him.

“All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak. The guards open the doors for us, permitting us to the fresh air outside. “A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the king will never bloom again.” Pip and I struggle to keep up with the other two, our legs not nearly so long as to permit the large steps they took.

“Why are they still guarding it,” Pippin asks, looking towards the four guards standing at the ready around the tree. It was a pathetic looking thing, all white bark and not even a single leaf to brighten it up. It stood near a small, circular pool filled with clear water with a white fountain in the center, and benches were situated between the four fractions of grass.

“The guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay.” As we were passing the dying tree, something catches my attention and makes me pause. The others walk of a few feet before they realized I wasn’t with them, the three of them joining my side. “What is it, Ashley?”

“I thought it was dead,” I answer, reaching out to run the tip of my finger over the tiny leaf trying hard to grow. It was the strangest leaf I’d ever seen, in the shape of a laurel and smooth as silk, the top of it was a dark green while the bottom was a silver color. “Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times,” I quote with a fond smile,” if one only remembers to turn on the light.”

 


	42. Crowned Kings and Dead Cities

ANDREA

“It must be getting near teatime,” Sam comments as we walk along the path behind Gollum. My feet felt as though they would fall off at any minute and my stomach thought my throat had been cut, and he’s talking about _tea_? “Leastways, it would be in decent places where there is still teatime.” Gollum pauses and turns to face Sam with a creepy smile.

“We’re not in decent places,” he reminds the Hobbit, his voice sounding harsher than usual. Sure, that might have been from almost being strangled, but I had a feeling that it was mainly Sméagol trying to freak Sammy out.

“Keep moving,” I order, not wanting to break up another fight. The last thing I need right now is for Gollum to pull out a handmade shiv and stab Sam, because then I’d have to kill Gollum and I’d be hopelessly lost in the place. I wasn’t even sure where _here_ was, surrounded on my left and right by dead trees that barely reached my waist and the trampled grass under my feet that was a dark yellow as it died.

As we came out of the woods, I find a large stone statue that might have been of a great ruler a long time ago. Not it was in the middle of wasting away, covered in lichen and a stone from the ground taking the place of its head, covered in a rusted cage. A few feet further on, I find the head of the statue, thick leaves growing over it and a crown of flowers around its head.

“Andi, look at this.” I turn and follow Sam’s gaze towards the head again, the sunlight spilling through the trees lighting up its stone face and making the white flowers look golden. “The king has got a crown again.”

“So it does,” I return with a smile. My thoughts turned to Aragorn again, wondering where he was or if he was even still alive. The last update I’d gotten from Ashley was just after some battle or another and I’ve been worried ever since. Was he somewhere sort of safe or were all of my friends dead like I would soon be?

With those thoughts bouncing around in my head, I begin to walk again with Sammy falling into step beside me. No matter what, at least I still had my Sam.

ASHLEY

Haldir and I enter Pippin's room, hand in hand and even managing smiles despite what we knew was coming. I wince when I see the tiny uniform of the royal guard laid out on the bed, not able to imagine Pippin being in a real war, not wanting to. He was just so small and I couldn’t stand to picture him fight humans. The Hobbit and Gandalf are out on the balcony, looking out on the quiet city.

"It's so quiet," Pip remarks, moving to my side as Haldir and I join them.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge," Gandalf says.

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Andrea and Sam?"

"If I know Andi," I tell him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders," which I like to think I do, she and Sam are already most of the way there and arguing over who's gonna eat what when they get back." Pippin looks up at me with a smile and I pat his shoulder comfortingly. “She’s even more stubborn than I am, Pip, and she won’t back down until all is well again.” All our eyes are drawn towards the fire colored skies above Mordor as thunder booms, the warning sound before a storm.

"Our enemy is almost ready," Gandalf says grimly," his full strength gathered; not only Orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the south, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard, that's got to count for something," Pippin says hopefully, looking up at Gandy. The wizard says nothing, looking as though he hadn't even heard the Hobbit. "Gandalf?" Haldir pulls me close when he notices me shivering in the chilly evening air, placing a kiss on top of my head.

"Sauron has yet to release his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies into battle. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch-king of Angmar." He looks at Pippin now with an expression that matched his tone. "You've met him before, he stabbed Frodo on Weathertop." I let out a shaky breath, wrapping my arms around Haldir's waist and resting my cheek on his firm chest. "He is the Lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the nine. And Minas Morgul is his lair."

A column of bright light shoots into the air from the center of Mordor, a deafening sound like the screaming of a tornado accompanying it and making Haldir cover his sensitive ears quickly. I rise on my tiptoes and cover his hands with mine, wanting to help him in any way I could while he ground his teeth in pain.

“We come to it at last,” Gandalf states. “The great battle of our time. The board is set and the pieces are moving.”

ANDREA

Sam and I join Sméagol in a gully beside a badly constructed road, Sméagol peering over the edge to see the city across the way. It glows with a strange light that makes me shy away, the twin statues on either side of the bridge that leads to the city are huge and menacing, obviously meant to be a _do not enter_ sign and working perfectly. "The Dead City," Sméagol tells us," very nasty place, full of enemies." As quickly as we were able, we scramble over the side and into the shadows towards Minas Morgul. "Quick! Quick, they will see, they will see!" I stare up at the statues and the second I do I feel trapped inside a tilt-a-whirl. The world begins to spin and nausea hits me, almost making me double over as the breath feels stolen from my lungs. "Come away, we have found it!" I forcefully drag my eyes away from Minas Morgul to the narrow staircase Sméagol expects us to climb. It was practically straight up with almost no slope, like a ladder or those steps in Moria. "The way into Mordor… The secret stairs."

That weird feeling hits me again like it did back in Osgiliath when I attacked Sam, my feet start moving forward towards the Dead City and there was naught I could do about it. "No, Andi," Sam shouts.

"Not that way!" Sam and Sméagol catch up to me, each grabbing an arm and pulling me backwards.

"They want me," I say in a dreamy voice, eyes locked on the place I want to get to. The world spins again, making me stumble and fall. That's when I realize that the world really was moving, another earthquake was happening. Twin flames shoot up into the sky, one from Mordor and the other from Minas Morgul. Sam and Sméagol help me to my feet and usher me to the stairs, moving fast and practically dragging me.

Control comes back to me then, and I join the others behind some rocks, hands over my ears to muffle the deafening screech. When the sound ceases, I raise my head up until I can see and what I see makes my blood run cold: The With-king riding his Fell-beast above Minas Morgul, settling on the battlements. The gate opens and a massive army marches out, a seemingly unending mass of Orcs passing close to our hiding place.

"Come, Hobbits," Sméagol whispers," we climb. We must climb!" Hurriedly, Sam and I follow Sméagol up the stairs, trying not to look down for fear of falling or of spotting the army. The stairs are slick under my feet and hands, the strain of climbing making me realize just how weak I’d become. “Up the stairs we go, and then we go into the tunnel, yes we do.” I roll my eyes, moving ahead of Gollum and continuing to climb until I realize no one is following.

“No more slinker,” Sam was saying in a threatening tone I’d never heard him use before, the blade of his dagger pressed tightly against Gollum’s neck,” no more stinker. You’re gone, got it? I’m watching you.” I smile a little as Sammy begins to climb again, glad that he could protect himself yet sad that the sweet Hobbit I had known was now capable of murder.

“What was that,” I ask with amusement coloring my tone.”

“Just clearing some things up is all.”

“I’m proud of you, Sammy.”


	43. Cuddling Hangovers

ASHLEY

With a gasp, I pull myself over the ledge and onto my stomach next to Pippin.  _This is the real reason Gandy dragged me along, to do his dirty work_ _!_ Above us is the beacon of Gondor and a few feet away are two guards that would just love to kill us if it meant things would get more interesting. Perching on my knees, I look over at Pip and begin to concentrate and lift him up a few feet, hoping like hell that I don't lose focus and drop him. Slowly, I raise him until he can grab to oil to pour on the wood and light it with the torch before quickly bringing him back down. Pip and I start our descent as the two guards jump to their feet.

The climb down is made harder by the fact that I have only enough upper arm strength needed to open a stubborn jar of pickles, and that’s only when someone says that I can’t. The tower type building that the beacon was set up on was tall and the rock jutted out at random angles, sometimes helpful and sometimes hindering. By the time my feet touched the ground again, my arms felt like jelly and were shaking terribly.

"I'm never doing that again," I grumble to Pippin, who nods in agreement.

"Neither am I,” he concurs,” they can find a new Hobbit for that." Haldir jogs over to us, hurrying us away towards the citadel so that we can't be seen as the idjits that lit the beacon without the steward's permission. I mean, _we were_ , but we don't need anyone else to think so just yet. "Where's Gandalf?"

"Watching to see if the other beacons have been lit," Haldir answers in a hushed voice as we pass through one of the alleys, keeping both Pip and me close to him as his sense of protection kicks in full force. "Denethor's guards are still outside our rooms so Ashley will have to levitate everyone through the window and hope they have not gone inside to look through our belongings." I swallow past the lump in my throat, feeling nervous and excited at the same time, that same feeling I got just before the battle in Moria. Breathing heavily, we stop outside Pippin's room, where I slowly raise him up to his balcony ledge and I concentrate on him until I know he's stable. Next, Haldir and I rush to the room we share and I lift us both onto our own balcony before my strength fails and we drop onto the hard, marble floor.

"I feel like death," I groan softly, curling up on my side and letting Haldir pick me up easily. The fact that he did it without any sound of protest gave my self-esteem a boost, but I would rather be pigging out right about now than aching so badly. Haldir lays me down on the lush bed with my head in his lap. "This is so much worse than a hangover."

"Just rest for a few minutes and you'll be fine, Mel." He pushes some of my tangled hair off my face and behind my ear, placing a kiss on the very tip of my nose. "Denethor wishes us to see him later tonight, but I do not trust him."

"You just kissed my nose." I giggle, looking up at him with a smile.

"Hmm, yes I did." He smiles back, shifting slightly to put another kiss on both of my eyelids, and then my lips. It wasn't possessive or bruising, it was a simple kiss that meant he loved me. "And now it's time for you to sleep." I nod, eyes already closed as sleep swept me away to a dream of epic proportions. It had something to do with Haldir and a beach, and something else about a giant piece of cherry pie, and a talking pickle. Yeah, I loved that dream, especially the part with the pie. I love me some pie.

KHARL

The ringing of a bell jerks me out of blissful sleep, the harsh sunlight stabbing my eyes and making my headache that much worse. I shouldn't have gotten drunk last night, but it had been so long since I had a taste of alcohol that I couldn't resist. "The beacons of Minas Tirith," Aragorn shouts as he runs into the hall," the beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Théoden looks up, startled at the Ranger's sudden appearance. I just collapse back on the floor with a grunt.

"Then Rohan will answer," the King answers," muster the Rohirrim!"  _Fucking fantastic, going into battle with a hangover_. I stand up slowly and stumble to my room, pulling on clean clothing, chain mail, and all those other fixings you need to kill someone. The courtyard outside is filled with soldiers and women wishing their men well and a safe return. I had no one to see me off since Ash was in Minas Tirith with Gandy and her elf, my ex hates my guts, and my newest girlfriend is probably sleeping with my brother right now.

I mount a borrowed horse of a soldier that’s out of commission and ride with the others.  _This day wasn't gonna get better anytime soon_ , I think with a sour look, fighting not to get sick. _At least the night before was pretty cool, what little I could remember_.

“Horsemen,” Gimli huffs behind Leggy in the saddle. “I wish I could muster a legion of dwarves, fully armed and filthy.

“Your kinsman may have no need to ride to war,” Legolas replies,” I fear war already marches on their own land.” After a rousing speech from Éomer, we ride off in one large group of warriors and women, a few people branching off to gather more from other settlements and lead them to where we’ll be going. _Dunharrow, what kind of weird name is that for a rendezvous spot?_


	44. Dark Thoughts

ANDREA

I struggle to climb the stairs, nausea making me shaky and it doesn't help that the further up we go the more deteriorated the stairs become. Part of the step under my feet crumbles, leaving me dangling in midair by my fingers. "Careful, Master," Sméagol warns," very far to fall, very dangerous on the stairs."  _No shit, Sherlock_. Sméagol peers down at me over the ledge he was perched on. As I try to grab onto the ledge, the Ring slips out and dangles in plain sight for all to see. Sméagol backs up quickly as though he had been struck, blue eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Andrea," Sam shouts with his little sword drawn. The sudden shout makes me jump and lose the footing I had just managed to get. "Get back, you! Don't touch her!" Sméagol grabs my arm in a bruising hold, pulling me up with surprising strength and dropping me on my stomach.

"Why does he hate poor Sméagol," Sméagol asks in a hurt tone. "What has Sméagol ever done to him, Master? Master carries a heavy burden…. Sméagol knows…. Heavy, heavy burden. Fat one cannot know. Sméagol looks after Master." Sméagol comes closer to me to whisper in my ear. "He wants it. He needs it! Sméagol sees it in his eyes. Very soon, he will ask you for it—you will see…. The fat one will take it from you."

My eyes move from the malnourished Hobbit to Sam, distrust surging through me as I hold tightly to the Ring.  _Don't trust anyone_ , a small voice whispers.  _They will take it from you. Sam will take it from you the second he gets the chance. He wants it for himself, he wants the power the Ring would give him_. Sam struggles up the stairs, face covered in dirt and blood and grime—the innocence slowly fading away from his hazel eyes.

"Andi," he grunts, holding up a hand for help. Slowly, I reach out and take it, pulling him up onto the ledge after a second's debate on whether I should just let him fall and be done with it. "Thank you." Nodding, I look down at the hard, uneven ground, breathing becoming more difficult. "Maybe we should rest for a few hours, give you a chance to catch your breath."

"Yes," I nod, speaking distractedly as dark thoughts begin to take over. "Yes, resting would be nice…. We should all rest to gather our strength and courage."  _Kill him while he sleeps, it would be easy. You could use one of his pots or smother him with his cloak_. I shake the thoughts away, shivering in the cold. It would only get worse, these thoughts come more and more frequently these days and I can't stop them or slow them down as I used to. One of these days I may actually act on them and do something I could never redeem myself of, like murdering Sam. I can't do this for much longer.

This burden is too much for someone to bear on their own like I am.


	45. The Sacrifice of Faramir

ASHLEY

I had thought the dresses in Rivendell were, bad, but the dress I was forced to wear for the ceremony today was even worse. Lilac in color with silver accents, it swirled and tangled around my legs, the corset beneath too tight around my lungs and making breathing difficult. Its neckline was a little too low for my liking, but its bellowing sleeves covered the stretchmarks on my arms, and the black belt wrapped around my waist offered a place to put my dagger and its sheath.

It appears Denethor has certain requirements for the women in his court, and dressing like a woman is one of the highest ones. Most of my hair was done up in some elaborate style I've never encountered before with strange green flowers braided into it so that the green compliments the near red color. I hated all of it, hated it more than I hated high heels, but Haldir had thought it the funniest thing in the world.

Still, dressed in some of my grandmother's old clothing, I was allowed to wander through the halls as long as I had a guard with me at all times. I suppose I got lucky in that regard since the man following Haldir and I around was Faramir, a sweet man with red hair and a kind face. I'd liked him the second I saw him, finding him to be honest and trustworthy, and it didn't hurt that he was handsome as well.

"Don't worry, Daisy," I assure him as we walk down the hall," your dad may have thought he was punishing you with guard duty, but I'm probably the nicest person you'll ever meet." He gets a weird look on his face, stopping and turning to face me.

"Daisy," he asks with raised brows," you and Andrea truly were friends, weren't you?" I nod, wondering where he was going with this. "It's just that she called me Daisy as well and I can't quite figure out the reason."  _Because Dom and Billy said that was your nickname during the commentary of Return of the King_.

"You just look like a Daisy, is all." Faramir and I share a smile, coming to stop in a doorway when we notice Pip sitting by himself on a wooden bench. He just looked so scared that the mother in me wanted to reach out and hold him forever, but Haldir put a hand on my arm and gave a slight shake of his head.

“What service could a Hobbit offer such a great lord of men,” Pippin asks himself, sounding close to tears.

“It was well-done,” Faramir offers, obviously feeling the same way I did about comforting Pip. We walk down the hall towards Pippin, the Hobbit standing upon seeing us. “A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel. You are to join the tower guard.” Pip offers up a kind smile, but I could still see the tears that he was struggling to blink back. He was dressed in a black doublet with the white tree of Gondor stitched into the front, and beneath that was silver chainmail.

“I didn’t think they would find any livery that would fit me.”

“It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending to his studies.”

“This was yours?” Pip looks genuinely happy now, glad to have finally found someone in this palace that wasn’t prepared to stab people in the back. Faramir looked surprised that Pip had caught on, giving the Hobbit the happiest smile I’ve seen him make all day.

“Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me.” He reaches out to straighten on of the short sleeves of the doublet, the look in his eyes hinting at nostalgia from seeing the outfit again.

“Well, I’m taller than you were then, though I’m not likely to grow anymore, except sideways.” We all laugh at that one, each of us knowing how much Hobbits liked their food.

“Never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier.” Faramir’s smile dims at the mention of his father, and that instinct inside me flared up again. I moved before Haldir could suggest I do otherwise, rising up on the tips of my toes so I could wrap Faramir up in a tight hug.

“Your brother was a great man,” I tell him,” but you’re a great man to and anyone who would have you believe otherwise isn’t worth your time.” Faramir had tensed when I hugged him, but then I felt him relax and hug me back. He hugged me like he never wanted the moment to end, like he hadn’t been hugged in a long time, which he probably hadn’t considering how cold his father was. “From now on, you’re my other brother and I’ll kick the ass of anyone who tries to put you down.”

“That sounds like an amazing thing to see.”

“She’s not joking,” Haldir informs him when I step back,” it was only by luck that I caught her before she hit Lady Galadriel.” I nod with a sheepish smile, recalling the incident that got Haldir to hold me for the very first time. _Totally worth the verbal reprimand I got from Adar the next evening_. “Now, shall we all get this ceremony over with?” All of us face the door at the end of the hall with uneasy looks, knowing Denethor waited beyond it in the throne room. With a nervous twisting in my belly, I allow Faramir to lead the way inside.

“Late as always,” Denethor comments when we walk inside, not bothering to rise from his seat. “Kneel, Master Hobbit, and recite your vows.” Pippin does just that, bowing his head respectfully while the rest of us stand off to the side.

“Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor,” Pippin delivers in a strong voice,” in peace or war, in living or dying, from….” I wince as he falters, biting my lip to keep from crying out in protest of all of this. “From this hour henceforth until my lord release me... Or death takes me." Haldir keeps me close to him, his malicious gaze trained on the steward in case the older man tried something stupid.

"And I should not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given," Denethor smiles. He stands from his chair and walks the few feet over to Pippin, holding out his hand for Pippin to kiss his ring. "Fealty with love." He raises Pippin's head while looking at his son. "Valor with honor." He crosses the room to sit at a table with bowls of food on it. "Disloyalty with vengeance." He begins to pile food on his plate while a servant pours wine into his goblet. "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses, defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do," Faramir asks sadly.

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun."

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Faramir was fighting back tears and the only thing that kept me from striking out was the stern look Haldir leveled in my direction.

"You wish now that that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir had lived?"

"Yes," Denethor says coldly," I wish that." Despite the look I received and faster than the guards could grab me, I charge forward and punch Denethor hard enough to send him and his chair to the floor.

“Don’t you _ever_ talk to your son like that again, you-“ Faramir puts a hand over my mouth as the guards help Denethor back to his feet, the old man looking stunned that I’d done anything. Trying to defuse the situation or distract his father, Faramir speaks again, struggling to keep me from lunging at his father.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." He hands me over to Haldir, giving the barest shake of his head in a gesture that tells me to behave. When he was sure Haldir had a good grip on me, he bows low to his father and spins on his heel towards the exit, stopping in the doorway to send a look back at his father. “If I should return

He bows low and spins on his heel towards the exit, stopping in the doorway and looking over his shoulder back at his father. "If I should return, think better of me, Father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return." I bite my cheek, hands clenching into fists as I physically struggled not to say something that could get me or the people I care about slaughtered. No one should talk to their child like that. He should be happy he still has Faramir, not pissed off.  _He's_  the one that sent Boromir off, it's  _his_  fault that Boromir was killed. But I keep my mouth closed and my eyes on the ground as is expected of me in this place.

I’ve already fucked up once today and I can’t afford to let my temper get the best of me again. I would protect the ones I care about even if it means shutting down most of what I've been taught. Women aren't considered strong here, they're dainty and fragile, keep your head down, bow when necessary, and say nothing unless spoken to. “I’m fine,” I whisper to Haldir, feeling his arms relax in their hold.

"Can you sing, Master Hobbit?"

"Well..." Pippin sends Haldir and me uneasy looks. "Yes, at least, well enough for my own people. But we have no songs for great halls and evil times." Denethor bites into a tomato, some of the juice trailing down his chin in a manner similar to blood.

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls?" Denethor sends a hateful look in Pippin’s direction and I speak up without thinking again.

"My Lord," I interrupt, taking the pressure off Pippin," maybe you could have someone more prepared come in and sing for you." His gaze lands on me, harsh and unyielding. I stare back, glad to finally have a challenge from him without Gandy here to stop me. His nose wasn’t broken, but it was already beginning to bruise and his eyes looked puffy.

"Someone like you? Sing, then and we will see if I should have made the Hobbit take your place."  _Aw fuck_.

“When I said someone more prepared—“

“Sing or I shall have you thrown out of these halls for daring to touch me.” _Bitch, that was just a love tap_. But I take a deep breath and meet the bastard’s stare head on, singing the first song to pop into my head.

“ _If you were with me now, I’d find myself in you. If you were with me know, you’re the only one who knew all the things we planned to do. I want to live my life the way you said I would with courage as my light, fighting for what’s right like you made me believe I could. And I will fly on my father’s wings to places I have never been, there is so much I’ve never seen. And I can feel his heart beats still and I will do great things on my father’s wings! This world I’ll never see, this world that just won’t be, this horse’s stride with one days’ ride will have covered more distance than me. And I will fly on my father’s wings to places I have never been, there is so much I’ve never seen. And I can feel his heart beats still and I will do great things on my father’s wings! Someday, with his spirit to guide me and his memory beside me, I will be free to fly on my father’s wings to places I have never been. There is so much I’ve never seen and I can feel his heart beats still and I will do great things on my father’s wings! On my father’s wings._ ”

**The song Ashley sings is called On my Father’s Wings from Quest for Camelot.**


	46. Turning her Back

ANDREA

I let out a small whimper when I feel Sammy shake my shoulder, not ready to get up just yet after the fitful rest I’d been somewhat enjoying. "Sorry to wake you, Andi, we have to be moving on." Begrudgingly, I sit up, rubbing my lower back in pain as Sam rummages around in his pack.

"It's still dark," I grumble, flopping back down and regretting it immediately when I land on a rock and my back begins to hurt even worse. "It's not safe to stumble around in the dark."

"It's always dark her—" His face registers a look of shock. "It's gone…. The Elvish bread!" He looks over at Gollum with an expression of pure hatred and anger. "He took it! He must have!" Sméagol's eyes widen at the accusation, shaking his head wildly.

"Sméagol," Sméagol asks," No, no, not poor Sméagol. Sméagol hates nasty elf bread!"

"You're a lying wretch!"

"He doesn't eat it," I point out with dawning realization. "He can't have taken it." Sméagol slaps Sammy's jacket lightly, sending crumbs to the ground.

"What's this," Sméagol asks, "Crumbs on his jacketses!  _He took it!_ He took it! I seen him, he's always stuffing his face when Mistress isn’t looking!" I look to Sam with a hurt expression, believing Sméagol despite my better judgment. Sam looks equally hurt at the belief on my face, shaking his head slowly. _Could he have taken it?_

"That's a filthy lie," he shouts, voice breaking at the end. Sam lunges forward, knocking Sméagol to the ground and begins punching the creature. "You stinking two-faced sneak! Call me a thief!" I start forward, weakly pulling at Sam and yelling for him to stop. "I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Dizziness hits me again, along with that traitorous voice and I collapse on the ground. I felt drained and defeated for the first time in my life. Always I had something, some bright light, to pull me out of this dark depression, but no such light shone down on me now. Sam looks at me, horrified. "Alright, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go so far. I was angry… Here, let's rest up a bit."

"I'm alright," I tell him, wanting to just be left alone in silence for a while. I look down at the city below us, wondering what would happen to the Ring if I just rolled off the edge of the stairs and let everything end.

"No, no you're not alright! You're exhausted! It's that Gollum, it's this place, it's that  _thing_ around your neck." I give Sam a stern, paranoid look at mention of the Ring, but he doesn't seem to notice. "I could help a bit…. I could carry it for a while, share the load." His words echo in my mind, speaking of his longing for the Ring. _He wants to take it from me_.

"Get away!" I push him down, clutching the Ring through my shirt as I clumsily scramble to my feet.

"I don't want to keep it. I just want to help!"

"See, see," Sméagol shouts," He wants it for himself!"

"Shut up, you! Go away, get out of here!"

"No, Sammy," I say softly," it's you." Tears well up in Sam's eyes, but he refuses to let them fall just yet. "I'm sorry, Sam." I could feel the tears as they fall down my cheeks, part of me screaming to keep Sam around and throw Gollum of the ledge, but a louder voice telling me that Sam is a traitor and he always has been. _He wants to take it from me and get all the glory_.

"But," he says hopelessly. "He's a liar… He's poisoned you against me."

"You can't help me anymore."

"You don't mean that." The horrified feeling of losing Sam begins to dim as the dark voice in my head grows louder than ever, and my tears begin to dry up.

"Go home." I felt calm and in control for the first time since I'd came here to Middle-earth. The dam bursts and the tears Sam was holding back earlier begins to flow down his cheeks. I turn around, not wanting to see it lest I take him back and risk the safety of the Ring. "Come on, Sméagol."


	47. Ghost Infestation

KHARL

Our group rides into a large camp beneath a blissful covering of trees. I felt hot and sweaty after the long ride here, not a feeling I'd ever really grow used to. "Grimbold," Théoden asks," how many?"

"I bring five hundred Men from the Westfold, my lord," the man answers as we ride past.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden King," another man calls out. Théoden smiles grimly and our group continues to ride through the crowded camp.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn," he asks Gamling.

"None have come, my lord." I give a sigh, knowing that we didn't have nearly as many men as we needed to win this war. We would be crushed, but, by God, I would fight if it means it'll make a difference. _I never knew when to give up, just ask my fourth grade teacher!_ We come to a stop partway up a large mountain, my legs protesting as I climb down out to the saddle.

“Easy, Hidalgo,” I tell the horse as it grows jittery. It was a dark brown color and was relatively tame since we don’t’ have a bond quite yet, but it knew something was wrong close by. “There’s no Graboids here, we’ll be fine, boy.” He brushes a gentle hand along the horse’s muzzle.

“You’re good with horses,” Éomer comments with a friendly nod.

“I should be since I grew up on a farm.” It wasn’t actually a farm, but it was just outside town limits and we had enough room for horses, pigs, chickens, gardens, and the woods behind the house served great for deer and Bobcat hunting. “We had to sell my horse last year, and I’m a bit out of practice, but they’re great animals.”

“Indeed they are.” I look away from the horse and towards the other man, taking in the fact that he was dressed in armor, his dirty blonde hair stopped at his shoulders in tangles, and his dark eyes could have the power of pinning a man in place with one glare. “Your name is Kharl?”

“Yeah, and yours in Éomer.” He nods again, reaching out a hand to pat down Hidalgo’s mane.

“Ashley talked a lot about you after I rescued her from the Orcs.”

“I swear, it was all lies,” I laugh, but Éomer only smiles. “Ash and I basically grew up together, we got in a lot of stupid situations back before we gained a little common sense.” He raises an eyebrow at that and I give a shrug. “I did say we only gained a little bit.”

“Does she always talk so much?” I take the reins and tie them to a nearby branch, making sure it couldn’t get loose if it kicked up a fuss.

“Only when she’s really tired or nervous.” With a sigh, I lean back against the tree and close my eyes, worry making my brows knit together. “My sister is in a place filled with backstabbers and she doesn’t know the first thing about being subtle, and my other friend is heading towards the most dangerous place on earth with a Hobbit that likes to knock Orcs out with a frying pan.”

“If what I heard from Ashley is true, then not only will your other friend survive, but she’ll gloat about it afterwards. Ashley, on the other hand, may just punch the steward of Gondor in his face before we reach her.”

“Knowing her, she already has.” As Éomer and I begin to unsaddle our nervous horses, the elf and Gimli approach. It seemed too quiet in the camp and all here know that they probably won’t make it out of the coming battle. Wives will be made widows, children fatherless or losing a sibling. My thoughts turn to my ex and our son, tears welling unexpectedly. I paid child support, more than was asked for, and Ash helped to take care of the baby while Rosie was working. Because of what I do to earn money, I couldn't get full custody of my baby and now I might never see him again.

"The horses are restless," Leggy comments," and the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Éomer states. My eyes move to the unkempt road that leads into the mountain—the mountain that makes everyone uneasy yet curious.  


"Where does it go," I ask.

"It is the road to the Dimholt," Leggy answers," the door under the mountain." Looks like the kind of place Ash might write about in her scary stories and make Andi or I illustrate. It had that weird vibe that would send people running in the other direction if they had any sense, and even I didn’t get the urge to stroll down the narrow pass and Ash used to joke that I’d be the first to die in a horror movie.

"None who venture there ever return," Éomer tells us. "That mountain is evil."

"And we decided to camp right beside the damn thing," I quip," how lovely. A perfect place to set up shop, really." I shrug off the eerie feeling and walk back to my tent, pulling out a crumpled photo from my pocket once I was inside where no one else could see. The photo was taken at the Cushing hospital the day my son was born. Rosie was holding him with a smile and I was standing beside the bed. Ash's dad had taken the picture with his fancy new camera.

That had been a great day for me even if I wasn’t called until after my son was born, he was healthy and beautiful, and that’s all that really mattered to me. He would be attending preschool this year, a student in Ashley’s class that I was certain she’d spoil. When I left, he was swearing that he’d grow his dark red hair out to match mine.

***~Later That Night~***

Gimli and I step in Aragorn's way, making him and Brego stop. "Just where do you think you're off to," Gimli demands. Aragorn has a determined set to his jaw that I've seen a thousand times on a more feminine face. He must have given Ash what I call the 'stubborn ass' gene.

"Not this time," Aragorn says. "This time you both must remain here."

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves and men," Elf-boy asks, coming to stand next to Aragorn, holding the reigns of two horses.

"Suck it up, old man," I grin, taking my horse's reigns from Leggy," we're coming whether you like it or not." Aragorn shakes his head with a smile. “By the way, it’s time for your daily reminder that Ashley will castrate you herself if you get with that pretty blonde woman.” All of us mount our horses and ride slowly through the camp towards the road under the mountain. I ignore the shouts of the other men, my head held high and my gaze focused strictly on the path ahead of me. The road is gloomy and depressing as we ride between the mountain walls, like something out of a horror movie.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place," Gimli asks, looking around nervously.

"One that is cursed," Leggy answers in a grim tone. "Long ago, the Men of the Mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor needed them most, they fled…. Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead.”

I shiver in the cold despite my thick clothing, wishing there was more here than grey rock and dead trees. Soon we’re forced to dismount and lead the horses down the path, an unnatural breeze wrapping around us. _Sounds to me like we need some medieval Ghostbusters_. When we finally reach the end, we're met with a towering rock wall, too high to even think about climbing. Set into the rock is a doorway, the outside of it carved to look like an elaborate doorjamb. Above it there are strange words carved into the rock and beyond is only darkness.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli gasps, growing scared.

"The way is shut,” Legolas reads. “It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." A sudden wind rushes out of the opening, spooking the horses and making them gallop back towards the camp, mine nearly taking my arm with it if I hadn't let go when I had.

"I do not fear death," Aragorn says with a steely resolve in his eyes.

“I do,” I mumble to no one, pulling out the only pistol I have that has ammo left in it. Aragorn marches into the darkness with Leggy and I right behind him, Gimli bringing up the rear. Pale green wisps of smoke swirl around us, a face appearing in it every now and then.  _As I was walking up the stairs I saw a man who wasn't there_ , I think with a worried look.  _He wasn't there again today, how I wish he'd go away_. Skulls stand strong under my feet, barely showing any evidence of wear and tear.

“What do you see,” Gimli asks the elf in a whisper.

“I see shapes of men,” Legolas answers, staring around with his eyes narrowed as we continue along the path,” and of horses. Pale banners like shreds of clouds, spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned.”

Gimli blows air rapidly at the ghosts, looking like a desperate asthmatic that can't get enough air. Aragorn, armed with a torch and his sword, leads us into a wide cavern. A terrifying creaking noise starts, like a stone being cracked open as we enter a large cavern that was made a long time ago. A few paces to my right was an enormous hole and to my left are a set of stairs carved into the rock of the mountain that led to more darkness. _At least this floor isn’t made up of bones_.

“Who enters my domain,” a man’s voice demands before a ghost in rotted clothing appears on the steps. His eyes are sunken into his head, his teeth are broken in his mouth, his being nothing more than the same green mist that swirls around the floor, his nose belonged more to a skull than a man, and he wore a strange crowned helm on his head.

Aragorn takes a step forward without fear, his voice firm and unwavering,” One who will have your allegiance.”

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You _will_ suffer me."  _I'm_ beginning to doubt the logic in coming here. The King of the Dead begins to laugh malevolently, the maddening sound echoing off the walls. The fog surrounding us forms a city on the other side of the large hole, stairs and parapets from ages ago. Occupying those stairs was row upon row of ghostly warriors holding rusted weapons that looked about ready to fall apart. I look at them in awe, thousands of dead men and their tattered banners. They could tip the scales in our favor if we got them to fight.

"The way is shut." The King repeats Leggy’s earlier words. "It was made by those who are Dead and the Dead keep it..." The ghost army surrounds us just as the fog had earlier. "The way is shut,” he repeats boldly, taking a few steps forward. “Now you must die." Leggy fires an arrow at the King and it goes through him without causing injury, snapping against a wall. Aragorn moves forward again towards the king, fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" The king snarls, drawing his sword and holding it over Aragorn's head.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" Aragorn brings his sword up and just barely manages to block the king's sword, both blades crashing against each other. The king stares at Aragorn in disbelief. "It cannot be. That line was broken!" Aragorn grabs the ghost by its neck, resting the blade of Andúril above his hand.

"It has been remade." He shoves the ghost away as he addresses the army. "Fight for us and regain your honor.” Aragorn had a way of speaking that made people want to obey him without him even raising his voice. It was impressive and effective to say the least. “What say you?" He's met with deafening silence. "What say you?"

"You're wasting your time, Aragorn," Gimli says grumpily. "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death!"

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?" The king begins to laugh again as the city and the ghosts disappear once more, the sound of cracking from earlier growing louder now. A cool wind blows the fog away from us, and I tighten my grip on the sword. Something was about to happen, something that probably won’t be good for the four us since Gimli doesn’t know how to shut the hole under his nose. Skulls begin to fall from above, shattering when they hit the ground. That was our only warning before the walls on my left begin to collapse, releasing an avalanche of skulls that would bury us alive if we didn’t get out in time. “Out!”

“Man,” I cry out in frustration,” and I thought that avalanche a few months ago was bad!” It was a struggle to follow after the others, the skulls already at waist height and growing the further along I go. One of them collides with my head, the only thing keeping me upright being Legolas’s tight hold on my shirt. It’s not until we’re outside on a slopping green hill that I’m allowed to sit, my head throbbing and a bit of blood sliding from the shallow cut. “I guess that could’ve been worse.”

I was woozy, but even I registered the fact that now wasn’t a time for sarcasm. The hill led down to a sea and there were several corsair ships sailing past. The look of anguish on Aragorn’s face lets me know that these guys aren’t on our side. I swallow back the tears, lowering my head in my hands. _I should’ve gone with Ash when she ran off with Gandalf, I should be with her now to protect her_.

She may be older than me by fifteen hours, but she may as well be my baby sister with how naïve she is to a lot of things. She’s the innocent one in our group, the one that we ran to for guidance and in turn kept her safe from the bad things in the world. It was finally starting to hit that she may not make it through the night with the armies about to invade Minas Tirith.

“We fight.” I look up to quickly, the world spinning for a minute before it settled and allowed me to see the Dead King standing in front of Aragorn.

_Hot damn_.


	48. The Battle of Pelennor Fields Part 1

ASHLEY

Haldir, Pip, and I follow after the guards carrying the stretcher baring Faramir's body. He and his horse had barely made it through the gates, both pierced by numerous arrows. Denethor charges through the doors of the Tower Hall and over to us, the guards lowering the stretcher to the ground for the steward's inspection. Despite everything Denethor had said to his last remaining son, his eyes hold tears an unimaginable guilt. "Faramir," he cries, dropping to his knees. I remember the look of grief on Faramir's face when Denethor had sent his son to his death. "Say not that he has fallen."

"They were outnumbered," a guard answers sadly," none survived." I turn away from the scene, arms wrapped around myself as I fight the urge to smack the shit out of Denethor. It is his fault! All of this is! He's the one that sent Faramir and the Rangers to an unbeatable battle while he stayed in the comfort of the citadel, eating chicken and drinking wine. He's not a king, he could've fought if he wanted Osgiliath bad enough! He deserved everything he got, but Faramir deserved so much better than a bastard for a father!

With a shaky breath, I kneel next to the stretcher that holds Faramir, placing a hand on his chest. It was moving, just barely, but it was moving! Faramir's alive! "My sons are spent.” Tears choke his voice as he stumbles back, allowing Pippin room to kneel next to me and share in shock. “My line has ended.”

"He's alive," Pippin shouts upon examining Faramir. I start working at the ties keeping Faramir’s chest plate on, planning on doing CPR and hoping like hell that I don’t just make things worse. CPR could fracture ribs, and they don’t have the medicine here that they have in my time. "He needs medicine, My Lord!"

"My line has ended!" Denethor has made it to the edge of the top level at this point, but I pay him little mind as I run my hands along Faramir’s side, checking for broken ribs. Other than the arrows and bruises, he seems to be fine. "Rohan has deserted us. Théoden's betrayed me."

“What can I do,” Haldir asks, kneeling beside me and taking my chin in one of his hands. His blue eyes held sincerity and he was ready to do whatever necessary to ensure Faramir lived. The levels below are in chaos, the Orc army at our gates and catapulting large rocks and pieces of the city over the walls.

“I don’t suppose you know any good doctors,” I ask breathlessly.

"Abandon your posts," Denethor shouts suddenly in a booming voice for all to hear. "Flee, flee for your lives!" Out of nowhere, Gandy shows up and wastes no time in smacking Denethor’s head with his staff, he hitting him again and sending the dazed man to the ground. _If that didn’t finish what I started, then that guy’s nose is made of steel_.

"Prepare for battle," Gandy yells at the men below. He climbs onto Shadowfax’s saddle and gallops away, shouting the entire time to the soldiers to return to their posts and fight like there's no tomorrow. Let's be honest here, there probably won't be for most of the people here. Nazgûl on their Fall-beasts circle overhead, swooping down every now and again to toss people to their deaths. Pippin runs off and I run after him, not about to let Pippin fight on his own.

"I don't think so," Haldir grumbles, grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me back. "I promised your father I'd take care of you and I won't be made a liar of just because of your foolish notion to charge headfirst into a battle!"

"Either you let me go after that Hobbit or you lose a hand, make your choice," I snarl, protectiveness kicking in. Haldir and I have a glaring match for a long while before he finally lets me go and leaves to tend to Faramir as best he could. _Yeah, that's what I thought, Elfy!_

“Don’t get yourself killed!” I take off through the streets, doing my best to dodge rubble as it falls from above and jumping out of the way of Fell-beast talons.


	49. Of Corsairs and Mutant Spiders

KHARL

“You may go no further,” Aragorn calls out to the men aboard the ships. After we were joined by the ghosties, Aragorn quickly devised a plan and lead us down to the edge of the shore. “You will not enter Gondor.” The men aboard the ships laugh at Aragorn’s proclamation, but the rest of us remain stoic with our weapons out. The point of my sword was in the sand while Aragorn’s rested against his shoulder.

“Who are you to deny us passage,” one of the men demands.

“Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun’s ear.” Legolas brought his bow up and nocked an arrow, not noticing the way the butt of Gimli’s ax was brought against the bottom of the bow.

“Mind your aim,” Gimli advises. When Legolas fired, Gimli nudged the bow and cause the arrow to embed itself in one of the men, the man falling to the deck with a scream. “That’s it. Right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded.” The men laugh again as the continue to sail, one even bold enough to ask _you and what army_.

“This one,” I shout back with a wicked grin. “The one that’s gonna beat your ass into the dirt!” The ghosts pass through us without a hitch, sprinting through the water and aboard the ships to slaughter the Corsair pacing around the deck. “You see? That was way cooler than I thought it would be.”

ANDREA

I follow Sméagol up a long ravine, columns of beaten down rock on either side of us. Ahead of us is a great, towering wall of stone with a tunnel carved through it. That tunnel is the place we're gonna have to travel through next and it's gonna be hell because I know that some kind of bug is in there. I scrunch up my nose at the foul stench wafting out of the tunnel, reminding me rotten meat.

"Ugh, do we have to go through whatever the hell that place is called," I moan.

"Mistress must go through the tunnel."

"But I don't wanna…." Oh Lord, I sound like a four year old on the first Monday of school.

"It's the only way. Go in, or go back." I let out a pathetic noise before starting forward once more with Sméagol behind me, dragging my feet a little more. The smell has grown worse now that we're actually in the tunnel and I dry heave off to the side, nothing coming up because nothing's in my stomach. _God, this sucks!_ "Orcses filth," Sméagol explains at the face I make. “Orcses come in here sometimes." The further in we go, the less light there is and I find myself leaning heavily against the wall for support as I follow after Sméagol's scampering noises in the pitch blackness. "Hurry. This way," he shouts far ahead of me. I stumble along, but my legs seem to be made of lead.

"Sméagol?" My voice holds a desperate note that I don't like, but can't help. It was almost pitch black and all sound seemed to distort or echo the second it leaves my mouth.

"Over here." I let go of the wall and slip a few feet later, clutching at the wall again to get up. There's something on the wall now, something gross and sticky, and white.

"What is this?"

"You will see," Sméagol intones in an eerie voice. "Oh, yes... You will see..." I freeze, suddenly feeling panicked in the narrow space, breaths coming out quicker and quicker as I imagine all sorts of monsters in the darkness just waiting to grab me and make me their meal. I can't see the hand in front of my face, but still I look around me constantly in the hope that I could catch sight of Sméagol. I'm alone, though... Alone in the dark with the monsters.

"Sméagol," I shriek, almost sobbing. "Sméagol... Sméagol?!" Sméagol doesn't answer and I realize I've been abandoned here. He'd planned all of this and I've made a horrible mistake. "Sammy?" I start walking again at a slower pace, passing through the sticky substance and wincing when it catches my hair and pulls every now and then. I was close to sobbing, my entire body shaking in fear. A bubbling hiss makes me jerk in surprise, not pausing to see what it is, just beginning to run as fast as I could through this crap to get away. If I saw the creature, I'd probably freeze in fear and be eaten. In my haste I trip over something and get stuck in the white stuff, my struggles only making it worse.

" _I give you the light of Eärendil—our most beloved star."_ Galadriel's voice makes me calm slightly, the memory soothing frayed nerves. _"May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."_ Fumbling around until I'm able pull out the small bottle from my pocket and hold it up, I could hear scratching footsteps.

"Hail Eärendil brightest of the stars!" The clear liquid inside flares to light, nearly blinding me after the unending dark. Towering over me is a huge ass spider that almost makes me pee myself. It hisses at the light, the large Tarantula striking the ground with her forelegs. Slowly, I work my way free of the web—it has to be a web because there's a spider livin' here—and back away, still keeping the light held up. The spider moves forward in time with me, then speeds up suddenly in attack. It hits me with one of its front legs and knocks me backward, making the light fall to the ground and dim slightly. The spider squats above me and in a last ditch effort, I draw my sword and begin to stab wildly at it. A lucky hit sends the spider into sharp spasms, allowing me to get to my feet and sprint through the narrow tunnel, leaving the light behind me.

Faint light shines at the end of the tunnel, but before I can get there I run face first into another giant cobweb. I was sobbing outright now at the thought of the spider finding me. My sword is stuck tight in the web and I frantically try to wrench both it and me free and out of this blasted tunnel when Sméagol's voice drifts over to me from nearby in a sing-song tone.

"Naughty little fly, why does it cry? Caught in her web, soon you'll be... Eaten." His voice is sinister and low, promising death one way or another. Desperate, I start biting at the threads keeping me in place, freeing one arm so I could tear it off of me. Rage had joined the terror, lending me strength as I fell forwards and got back to me feet, leaving my trapped sword behind me. I bolt for the exit, knowing I wasn't out of the frying pan just yet. Sméagol leaps at me as I make it out of the tunnel, throwing me to the ground with him on top. "Got away did it, Precious? Not this time, not this time!" I let out a yell, fighting back and managing to gain the upper ground and roll him under me, my hands going to his bared throat and squeezing. "It wasn't us! Sméagol wouldn't hurt mistress!" I squeeze harder, hate consuming me. "Sméagol promised; you must believe us. It was the Precious! The Precious made us do it!"

He’ll just kill me in some other way the second he gets the chance. With no remorse left in me for the creature, I stand and drag him to the edge of the ledge we were on, staring at the long fall he would have to endure even as he renewed his struggles against me. “You should have killed me yourself, Sméagol,” I tell him coldly. His eyes widen as I heft him up to his feet, real control letting over me as I stare him down. “Because I can swear that I’ll do it to you if you survive this.” He didn’t have a chance to fight back as my fist connected with his midsection, bringing my foot up to kick him off the precipice as he doubled over.

_I hope he dies slow_. I collapse to the ground, trying to even out my breathing and stop my limbs from shaking so badly. Energy was bubbling in me for the first time in ages, urging me to get back up and start moving. Despite my aching joints, I clamber to me feet and start back down the new set of stairs, thinking back on how I’d treated Sammy.

“What have I done?”


	50. The Battle of Pelennor Fields Part 2

ASHLEY

I walk closely behind the soldiers as they carry Faramir's body into a mausoleum, fists clenched and Haldir attempting to hold me back. The chamber is bigger than my house with a vaulted ceiling lit by lanterns that hinder more than they help. Marble tombs line the walls with sleeping figures carved on the top. "No tomb for Denethor and Faramir," Denethor whispers in a crazed way. "No long, slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn, like the heathen kings of old." Faramir is laid on a stone table in the middle of the room and the soldiers stand to the side with their heads bowed respectively. "Bring wood and oil."

I run forward as the soldiers move to do as they were bid, leaning over Faramir to check if he was still only unconscious. Denethor eyes me suspiciously but says nothing as I hold my hand a few inches from his son's mouth, feeling the barely there breaths that I was hoping for. His skin was slowly going cold from the blood loss, but he was still alive and I wasn’t going to let Faramir be killed.

"He's still alive, my lord," I tell the Steward. "There's still time enough to save him. You still have one son." He gestures and two soldiers grab me by my arms, dragging me out of the room while another three grab Haldir. We're thrown out of the hall and the moment I hit the ground I bounce back up and start banging on the closed doors. "You're goin' to kill him, you dumb fucker," I scream, kicking and hitting the door as hard as I could until Haldir pulls me away. "What are you doing? We have to do somethin'!"

"Pippin's inside," he whispers in my ear with a conspiratorial wink. "He's one of the Citadel Guards and might be able to talk some sense into Denethor." I nod slowly, casting a worried glance at the door before drawing my short sword and joining the battle down below. Haldir follows close behind me, taking down Orc after Orc with his bow and arrow. The gate has been smashed and Gondor was slowly drowning in dead bodies. "Get inside," Haldir orders a woman and her daughter. "Get inside!"

The pair runs away from us, slaughtered moments afterwards but an Orc with an ax. He comes after Haldir and me next, swinging the ax with skilled practice, but he's taken down all the same when I draw my dagger and throw at him—the point burying itself in the Orc's eye socket. Haldir grins at me, the thrill of battle kicking in for the both of us. He hands me my dagger back as we head further down into the real fight. It doesn't take long for the two of us to be separated, but I don't stop fighting; if I did it could mean my death.

I grunt as I slide my short sword out of an Orc's belly, its guts spilling out on the cobblestones. "Who's next, bitches," I shout, face spattered with blood, some of it mine and some of it belonging to Orcs. Another of the creatures charge at me, followed by two more. "Oh hell, what happened to them coming one by one like they do in movies? This is some bull!" I throw my dagger dropping one of the Orcs only to have him be replaced by three more. The first one is easy to take care of, a simple slash across its throat, but the other three are more difficult and I'm infinitely glad when a Gondorian soldier comes to my rescue.

Maybe I'll live through this after all.


	51. The Fall of Andrea

ANDREA

I wince, pulling at the chain around my neck and hoping for some relief from the pain as I start up some more stairs. I'm so tired of stairs and I'll never own another home that has the damn things! I glare up at a tower that raises high into the air, an Orc watchtower. I stay in the shadows, knowing that from their vantage point the Orcs could see the stairs pretty well. I keep my eyes on the tower as I continue to climb, my knee throbbing where I'd had surgery back in high school. The feeling of being watched has the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end and I spin around in time to see the spider from earlier jumping down on me.

I didn't get a chance to react before it sticks me with its stinger and I go limp, foaming at the mouth. _Oh, this is some shit!_ The spider, Shelob I believe, catches me with its legs, weaving her cobwebs around my body like a cocoon. The only part of my body left bared is my face, the tightness of the web making it difficult to breathe. Before she could cover my face a sharp blade cuts the web and Shelob drops me to the hard, unforgiving ground. Brave Samwise stands in front of me, his little sword in one hand and the light I'd dropped in the other. "Let 'er go, you filth!" _Damn, go Sammy, go Sammy! Woo, kick ass!_ "You will not touch her again!" I couldn’t respond out loud or give him any pointers due to the paralyzing agent in Shelob's venom, but I was cheering him on in my head! "Come on and finish it!"

He swings his sword upward, narrowly missing when Shelob rears up, her stinger dripping with venom that just might be Sam's doom as well as mine. Sam ducks under her legs, stabbing his sword into one of her eyes, making Shelob scream and green ooze to leak out of the wounded eye. She picks Sammy up using her hind legs, throwing him backwards. The moment he lands on the ground Shelob pounces. As she started to squat and squash him, Sam brings his blade up into the spider's belly.

The spider lurches away, writhing in pain. She races away back to her hole, leaving a trail of green ooze in her wake. Sammy comes over to me, kneeling at my side. "Andrea," he asks in a worried tone, ripping some of the web off my face. It was getting more difficult to breathe and my eyes felt like they were bulging out of my head. Apparently I looked how I felt because Sam's grave expression grew even more grim and terrified.

"Oh no, Andi!" He moves to support my head and it rolls lifelessly in his arms. _That's just great, I'm not only helpless, but I look like I'm dead. Highlight of my damn day!_ "Wake up. Don't leave me here alone," he whispers desperately. "Don't go where I can't follow. Wake up!" I continue staring up at him, my vision slowly dimming. "Not asleep... Dead."

And then I was unconscious, lost to a sea of darkness.


	52. The Passing of Denethor

ASHLEY

"Pull back," Gandy shouts," to the second level! Hurry, get the women and children out of here! Get them out!" I look worriedly around at the sea of people, knowing the upper levels weren't much better off than the first. "Ashley, you need to find safety! I don't need the Princess of Gondor dead before we can get your father on the throne."

"Well, I ain't no princess," I shrug with false nonchalance," and I'm as stubborn as my daddy, so you can bet your ass I'm gonna fight till I find my elf." He sighs with a smile, used to my little quirks at this point and knowing to just go with the flow. "Now, let's win this and make Sauron's ego little smaller!"

“Quickly, get on Shadowfax!” Not feeling nearly as comfortable on the white horse as I did on Thalion, I try to step back only to have Gandalf sit me in the saddle before climbing up himself. “Hold on tightly, Ashley, and try not to fall.” I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his back, trying my best to ignore the pain racking my body as Gandalf gallops through the streets, calling for soldiers to retreat.

"Gandalf!" Gandy wheels us around on Shadowfax to face the small voice that belonged to no other than Pip. I cling to Gandy, swallowing back bile. Oh, this horse has it out for me. "Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!" Gandy leans down and picks the Hobbit up and puts him in front of him on the horse. I reach around the wizard and place a comforting hand on Pip's shoulder, one of his hands covers mine and squeezing tightly.

We make it to the upper level when a large, gray monster lands on the ground in front of us, a black-clothed man on its back. The monster reminded me of a snake with its smooth skin, but it had wide leathery wings that were capable of knocking a man off his feet. The person on the Fell-beast’s back wore strange armor that looked like tarnished silver, his armored hands gripping the reins tightly and marching the Fell-beast towards us even as Gandalf brings out his staff.

“Go back to the abyss,” Gandy commands in a tone that brooked no arguments. “Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master.”

“Do you not know death when you see it, old man,” the person questions in a deep tone. He draws a sword and raises it high, sounding smug. His helm made it impossible to see his face, and I wasn’t sure I wanted to even if the helm wasn’t there to shield my eyes. “This is my hour.” Flames burst across the metal of his sword and a terrible screech leaves the Fell-beast’s mouth, making Pip scream and me cover my ears. Gandalf’s staff shatters into pieces, sending the three of us to the ground hard.

“Goddamn it,” I rasp, my shoulder throbbing from me landing on it.

“You have failed. The world of men will fall.”

“How about a message from all of us that live in the world of men?” I was standing now, holding up my pistol in shaky hands. I haven’t had much of a chance to use it since coming here, so I have plenty of ammo and a great target to hit. “Go fuck yourself!” Before I could squeeze the trigger, the Nazgûl and Fell-beast fly off, seemingly hearing something I couldn’t. “Why do I get the feeling that we’re about to get it up the ass?” A horn sounds in the distance and I can see Gandalf smiling as Pippin helps him to his feet.

“Rohan is here,” he tells me confidently. “We may just win this after all.”

FELAGUND

Felagund glances around nervously, he was barely a man and already involved in one of the biggest wars in Middle-earth. Wouldn't his father be proud if he could see him? There are six thousand soldiers all together, not counting the little Hobbit that had been snuck in the ranks when the king was not looking. They could use all the men they could get considering Lord Aragorn, the elf, and the dwarf have gone into the mountain and most probably would not be returning. Barely a mile away was fifty thousand Orcs that they knew of and the men of Gondor.

He swallows thickly, a lump building in his throat and his stomach twisting in fear. If this was to be his last battle, then he would show bravery. His face was a mask of courage while inside was turmoil. The king gallops in front of the army, expression one of grim resolve.

"Arise," he shouts in a loud, clear voice," arise, Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword day, a red day 'ere the sun rises!" Sunlight floods down on the riders, bathing them in golden light. Felagund rests his hand on the hilt of his father's sword. Théoden rides along the long line of warriors, running his lance along his front line's spears, the noise loud and echoing. "Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!" He turns his horse to face the enemy. "Death!"

"Death," his army repeats loudly, charging forward after their King. The first volley of arrows knocks some soldiers off their horses, but misses Felagund by mere inches. The second volley kills the men on either side of him, but still he goes forward with the mask in place and his sword drawn. His horse is felled by an Orc warrior and he falls to the ground, taking the Orc with him in a tackle. His sword goes through the creature's throat, killing it, and Felagund moves to the next opponent.

ASHLEY

Shadowfax rears up and uses his hooves to kick the mausoleum doors wide open, shocking the guards and Denethor. He was standing over Faramir, thick oil trickling down his face while his men surrounded him, holding lit torches to drop on the piles of wood. "You set that man on fire and I'm breaking my boot off in your ass," I yell, making the guards back away quickly. Denethor roars, snatching up a torch and holding it aloft with a smug look.

“You may triumph in the field of battle for a day,” he tells us darkly,” but against the power that has risen in the east there is no victory.” He drops the torch onto the pyre, the oil-coated wood going up in flames with a _whoosh_. Gandy gallops forward, using a spear he took from a guard to knock Denethor off his feet while Pippin and I drop onto the pyre. With a grunt, he and I work to move Faramir, rolling him off the pyre and onto the ground, patting his shirt until all flames had been extinguished. Denethor lets out an enraged shout as he gets back to his feet

"No! Do not take my son from me!" He runs to us, pushing and pulling to keep us away from Faramir in desperation, not even noticing as the fire quickly spreads to his soaked robes. I hit at him, trying to get him away before he burned us all alive, but I was in an awkward position with hardly any upper arm strength. Thankfully, Shadowfax rears up again and kicks Denethor back in the raging fire. Faramir's eyes open slightly as he watches his father burn. "Faramir..."

For just a second, sanity entered Denethor’s gaze and he stared at his son with love. I cradle Faramir’s head in my lap, swallowing back bile as the stink of burning flesh fills the room and Denethor scrambles off the pyre with a shout of agony. Still screaming, Denethor runs out of the tomb and off the edge of the level to his death hundreds of feet below, nothing more than a ball of flames.  

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," Gandalf says solemnly.

FELAGUND

The enemy forces are fleeing as Felagund and the others attempt to drive them into the river. The joy of winning is quickly squashed when twenty Mûmakil are spotted in the distance, each of them carrying war towers filled to bursting with Haradrim archers. "Reform the line," Théoden commands," reform the line!" Felagund mounts a horse and joins the other riders, charging towards the new enemy.

The Mûmakil step on soldiers and their horses while their tusks swing back and forth, impaling any in their path. The archers send volley after volley of arrows raining down on the Rohirrim. Felagund grunts as he takes an arrow to the shoulder, adrenaline helping to mask the pain and enabling him to keep fighting despite the losing odds.

ASHLEY

Gandy, Pip, and I sit on a small porch, covered in sweat, grime, and blood. I heave a sigh, past the point no return. Asthma was as unforgiving as the enemy and it was beginning to take its toll, but I continue to ignore it in the hopes it'll just go away. "I didn't think it would end this way," Pippin says quietly.

"End," Gandy asks in a gentle voice. "No, the journey doesn't end here." Pippin and I look up at the old wizard in curiosity. "Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass..."

"I was kinda hoping to live 'til I was eighty, and even then, I wanna die peacefully in my sleep," I quip breathlessly. Gandy smiles, giving a shrug.

"Then perhaps you should find an empty room and get some rest." I laugh at that, pulling Pip close to me in a hug.  _Boom_! Our heads turn as the wooden doors protecting us give a shudder under a particularly hard blow. “ _Lay down_ ,” Gandalf half-sings,” _your sweet and weary head. Night is falling, you’ve come to journey’s end. Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before_.”

FELAGUND

Felagund stares up at the blue sky in wonder. Never had it seemed so beautiful before. He smiles, managing to ignore the mass of arrows buried in his body as he focuses on the sight before him, his last one in this realm. As the life leaves his eyes, he begins to see things he'd never thought he'd see again: his mother, young daughter, and his baby brother. They grinned at him, beckoning for him to come to them.

"Just relax, my baby boy," his mother's sweet voice cooed," relax and it will all be over. No more war, no more ruin. Just peace and your family for the rest of your days."

And then Felagund was no longer in Middle-earth but in a great, green country surrounded by all his loved ones that he'd thought lost forever.

KHARL

"Late as usual," an Orc shouts at the ship our group had commandeered. "Get off your ships, you seas rats! There's knife work here needs doing." Aragorn leaps over the edge of the leading ship, landing on the docks with Gimli, Leggy, and I following behind him, charging at the Orcs with our weapons ready.

“There’s plenty for the both of us,” Gimli growls to Leggy as the rush of battle hits us. The ghost army charges out behind us, yelling and no doubt making the Orcs scared beyond belief. The Orcs scream, trying to retreat as we crash into them, slaying as many as we could. With five thousand ghosts on our sides, it would be an easy battle. The Giant Elephant thingies will probably be the hardest thing to take care of.

It was easy to finish with the small group waiting for the ships, then we moved on to the larger battle happening just outside the gates of Gondor. _Ash is in there somewhere_. The gates to the city have been smashed open and Orcs were swarming around there, screaming curses at the people trying to defend themselves. With a growl, I run my sword through the neck of one of the human soldiers on the ground, not even stopping to make sure he was dead before moving on to the next.

“Legolas,” Aragorn shouts as the Elephants grow closer. Stopping only long enough to figure out a way up, the elf sprints forward and grabs ahold of one of the tusks, climbing up to the strange saddle on top of its head to kill the humans inside before bringing the Elephant down with a few arrows. It narrowly misses me as it falls to the ground, the ground shaking beneath its weight.

"That still only counts as one," Gimli snaps. Ghosts climb up the rest of the Elephants’ sides, bringing them and their riders down with barely any effort. Soon enough the battle is over and I've barely broken a sweat.

* * *

Ash leans heavily against me for support as we all watch Aragorn walk across the field to the Ghost King. "Release us," the king demands.

"Bad idea," Gimli advises quietly," very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead!"

"You gave us your word!"

"I hold your oath fulfilled," Aragorn nods. "Go, be at peace." Slowly, the army dissolves into dust and are swept away in the wind.

"You fought with ghosts," Ash asks in disbelief.

"Yup," I nod.

"Was it as awkward as it looked?"

"Oh yeah."


	53. Freed Captives

ANDREA

I squint around me, everything blurry right now until I blink a few times. When I can see where I am it makes me wish things were blurry again. _I'm in the Orc tower!_ An Orc and Uruk-Hai are fighting over my iPod, the little device—as Ash would say—deader than the Stark family. "Hey, hands off! That shiny thing is mine," the Uruk-Hai growls.

"It's going to the Great Eye, along with everything else," the Orc replies. I roll my eyes, my bound hands going to my neck out of instinct to clutch at the Ring…. Except it's not there anymore. _Oh shit, this ain't good!_ I struggle against my bonds as subtly as I can, chewing at the rope that binds my hands, but a toothless rat had a better chance at gnawing through this crap. _Ugh, it tastes so bad!_ I was nearly ready to sob in frustration when a fight breaks out between the Orcs and Uruk-Hais below. I struggle harder than ever as a ferocious noise below signals the Uruk-Hai seem to be winning.

"Oh God, this can't be happening right now! Where are my damn shoes," I scream at the top of my lungs, throwing my head back.

"Stop your screaming, you dunghill rat," an Orc growls, drawing a sword and pointing it at me. "I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig!" Another sword pierces through his armor and out of his chest before he could do any such thing.

"Not if I stick you first," Sammy states, pushing the Orc away.

"Sammy," I shout in relief, almost ready to cry at the mere sight of him. "You're alive! You're alive and you're deadly!" Sammy uses his blade to cut me free, pulling me to my feet.

"Come on," he says urgently when I just stand where I am, looking at him in disbelief and shame.

"It's too late, they took the Ring while I was unconscious." Sam gives me a cheeky smile, pulling out a familiar object from his pocket, holding it aloft for me to see. The Ring, Sammy's had it all this time! "You wouldn't happen to have my shoes in there too, would ya?" I take the Ring from him and slip the chain over my head, the Ring itself resting in the hollow of my throat.

"Sorry, Andi, but I found these boots in that pile O' stuff over in the corner." I pull the boots on, hoping I don't get any foot fungus from them. "Now come on, we'd best get out of here while we still can." We disguise ourselves in Orc gear before sneaking out, figuring it to be the safer path, before sneaking out of the watchtower past dying beasts.

“Ugh, this armor stinks.”

“Well, it’s had a dead man in it.” I seriously wish Sam was kidding, but I knew from the funky stains that he was as honest as ever.

“I’m sorry I was such a bitch when I sent you away.”

“I’m here now, Andi, and I’m not leaving you again.” He smiles up at me as we continue to walk, patting my arm. We stop on a peak, gazing ahead at the mountain in Mordor as it spits ash and lava high into the air. _I'm pretty sure that's a safety violation_. "We did it, Andi, we made it into Mordor." Sam and I share a hesitant look before striking out once more for our destination, closer to it than ever before. Hundreds of fires burn on the plains below us, Orc camps and a mine field for the two of us. There must be over a thousand. How the heck are we supposed to sneak past them to Mount Doom? My eye is drawn away from the camp to a large black shape where a red light is emanating from, sweeping over the fields.

"It's the Eye," I whisper to Sam. Sammy looks at me confused for a moment before shrugging my statement off.

"We have to go in there, Andi. There's nothing for it. Come on, let's just make it down the hill for starters." I let out a childish whine, but follow the Hobbit's example and start down the steep path into the camp.

“I'm gonna get shanked by one of these bastards, I just know it.”


	54. Dress in Drag and do the Hula

ASHLEY

"Andrea has passed beyond my sight,” Gandy informs us and I give a sigh of relief that my best friend is alive, resting my forehead on Haldir's shoulder. “The darkness is deepening." Aragorn has his back turned to the rest of us, nervously shifting from one foot to the other the way I do when I have to do public speaking. I bet his heart's pounding ninety miles a minute too, just like the rest of us. The air in the room is thick and you could very nearly cut it with a knife.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn says.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping." Gimli slouches in the steward's chair, his battle ax in hand. "Ten thousand Orcs now stand between Andrea and Mount Doom. I've sent her to her death."

"Trust me," I remark quietly,” she's already coming up with a battle plan on how to get past those ugly bastards without them even knowing it. That's how she wins all those video games  _and_ how she became a cop. She'll get through okay, but she might need a distraction just in case. Now, who's ready to dress in drag and do the hula?"

"Sis, I don't think they understand," Kharl quips with raised brows.

"Uncultured swine."

"My daughter’s strange comments aside,” Aragorn asserted,” there is still hope as long as Andrea has safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can get her that.”

“We can?”

“We can as long as we draw out Sauron’s armies. We will empty his lands, then gather our full strength and march the Black Gate.” _Kind of wish we still had our army of Caspers to fight with us right now_.

“We can’t achieve victory through strength of arms,” Éomer advises.

“No, but Andrea will have her chance to destroy the Ring as long as we keep Sauron’s Eye on us.

“Certainty of death,” Gimli says from around his pipe,” small chance of success. What are we waiting for?”

“I’ve always wanted to say I help defeat the Dark Lord,” I whisper to Kharl, my brother nodding along with a smile. “Hey, where’s he going?” Aragorn had just walked out of the room with a determined set to his jaw and Gandalf gives me a knowing smile.

“To ready our diversion,” he answers.

“Oh shit, he’s gonna go talk to Sauron’s bowling ball, isn’t he?”


	55. Sauron's Mouth and Jewelry Refunds

ANDREA

Sam and I slide down a steep bank, landing just shy of the road, my head beginning to throb as the Ring’s voice starts whispering in my head again. Below us, thousands of Orcs marching away from Mount Doom.

"Look at the Orcs," Sam whispers in an excited voice. "They're moving off. You see, Andi, some luck at last." With my lips pressed into a firm line, I nod and signal for us to continue moving across the dry, volcanic rock. Mordor is a dark and dismal place, the smell one of sulfur from the volcano. Marching footsteps and shouted orders draw our attention towards the company of Orcs headed our way down the road.

“Sammy, you still got your fancy cloak,” I ask as we back up hurriedly.

“Yeah, why?”

“Because we’re gonna need it to get past those guys.” We huddle close together and Sam covers us with the cloak right as the army marches past, one of the Orcs holding a whip looking right at us for a second before continuing on. We don’t move until we can’t see the group, Sam and I letting out relieved breaths as he pushes the cloak off.

“That was too close for comfort.” I nod in agreement, struggling to stand under the heavy armor before helping Sam up as well, making sure his cloak was hidden in his pack. I don’t understand how he’s doing this with hardly a complaint, sure the Ring is heavy and it’s rubbing my neck raw, but he’s got a heavy pack on his back and has had it since we left Rivendell.

“Do want me to carry your pack for a while?” He looked shocked that I asked, only making me feel guiltier about it all. All these months we’ve been together and I’ve rarely ever helped him in anything, and it made me feel like the scum of the earth.

“Course not, Andrea.” He shakes his head, walking the way the Orcs had come from. “I’ve got my pack and you’ve got the Ring.” I follow after him, respect bubbling in my chest for all the Hobbits involved with our quest, even Frodo who had stayed behind to care for his uncle. They may not look like much, but Hobbits would outlast all of us in the long run, kind of like the Dodos. _Okay, not the greatest example, but they did outlive all the characters from Ice Age_.

ASHLEY

Adar rides at the head of our army, leading all of us through the ruins of Osgiliath. Rohirrim and Gondorian soldiers alike joined under one banner, ready to give my friend a chance to end this war once and for all. Gandy, Leggy, Gimli, Éomer, Merry, Pippin, Kharl, Haldir, and I ride directly behind Adar towards the dark mountains of Mordor. It’s going to be one hell of a battle and I probably won’t make it through in one piece, but nothing could stop the excitement I feel at actually doing something to held Andrea.

“So you don’t even know what the hula is,” I ask Haldir. The elf gives me a _what do you think_ look. “I guess I’ll have to remedy that if we survive.”

“We will,” he assures me, astride his own horse now instead of sharing with me. I missed his warmth, the feel of his strong arms wrapped around me, and the saddle felt too big without Haldir settled behind me. “I’ll not lose you this far along.” I smile over at him, using one hand to steer Thalion and the other to grasp one of Haldir’s.

“I love you, Elf.”

“And I you, Dúnadan.” He gives my hand one more squeeze before returning his to the reins while mine dropped to the hilt of my new sword. Well, it wasn’t actually new, it was the one Adar used before Elrond gave him a new one. It was the sword he used as a Ranger and it was currently sheathed and tied to Thalion’s saddle, close at hand so I could draw it if I needed to.

Before giving up, they’d tried to lock me in my room, but I created a rope ladder out of sheets and dresses. After that, they had Faramir sit on me while they readied the horses, but he’s as ticklish as his brother was. In the end, Aragorn had just tied his old sword to the saddle and lifted me up into it, telling me to stay close to my friends or him during the battle.

ANDREA

The ground was uneven at the best of times as we continue to make our way across an open field, the volcano keeping the air hot and the rocks even hotter. It didn’t help that the armor I wore made it feel like I was being cooked alive. I don’t know how much longer I can do this. The human body wasn’t made to survive the harsh things I’ve gone through and I would have a long recovery time if I ever finished.

My foot catches on one of the larger stones, sending me straight to the ground. “Andi,” Sam calls, running back for me. “Are you alright?” I let out a long groan, lying face-down and not moving. “Come on, you have to get up.”

“Do I really gotta?”

**_On our way, Andi_**. Ashley’s voice fills my head and I look up at Sam with a tiny spark of hope. He’d heard it, too; I could tell that from the smile sprouting on his own face. **_Take care of my sister, Sammy. I’ll be very upset if something happens to her_**. I couldn’t hear Sam’s thought back to her and she didn’t respond, but to know she was coming to help lifted part of the crushing loneliness off of my shoulders.  

“Come on, then,” Sam says again, helping me up to my feet. “We just need to go straight that way and all of this will just be a bad dream. First things first, let’s get rid of this armor.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Sammy.” We remove the armor as quickly as we can, tossing it and Sam’s pack over the edge of the cliff before continuing on for a few more hours. I find myself sitting slumped against a rock, shivering slightly now that I was only in my light shirt, breeches, and stolen boots.

“Look.” I follow Sam’s gaze up to the sky, the rust-colored clouds drifting away just enough to reveal the nighttime sky and a single star. “There’s light and beauty up there that no shadow can touch.” But it was hard to keep my eyes open and I soon found myself fast asleep with my head on Sammy’s shoulder.

ASHLEY

We stop about a half mile from the gates of Mordor, the bleak landscape giving off an air of depression. I give Kharl a worried look that he returns. Andrea is in there somewhere and she might need a whole lot more help than we can give her. "Maybe I should have brought the grass skirts after all," I muse absently," you know, just to keep the morale up."

ANDREA

Desperate for a drink, I tilt my water skin over my mouth only to have nothing come out and throw it as far as I can. "Take mine," Sam says, holding out his water skin. "There's a few drops left." I take it gratefully, taking a small sip before giving it back. My throat was dry and burning for more, but I knew we had to ration it. It's the only clean water we have left. "You should have more if you want to keep going at the pace we are."

"We need to save it for the journey back home." Sam looks up at me, the hope he had a few days ago vanished, replaced by a resolve to live until he couldn't anymore.

"I don't think there will be a return journey." He and I make eye contact and a silent acknowledgment passing between us. We both knew that we might not even live long enough to complete our mission, but I so badly wanted to see the fresh innocence back in Sammy's eyes. Sam stands up, tying his water skin to his belt before offering me a hand up. I accept his help gratefully, stumbling along after Sam and hoping that I can keep on my feet longer than I have been on this uneven terrain.

“If anyone can survive this, then it’ll be us, Sammy.” My right hand rises to hold the Ring, its weight forcing the chain into my neck and rubbing it raw. To top it all off, I feel a blow—like being backhanded—come from my left side, my hand coming up to defend myself a moment too late.

" _Andrea_ ," that sinister voice hisses. " _Andrea_!"

"Andrea, get down," Sam shouts, dropping down to get out of the Eye's path. I turn to face it, the red of it as sinister as the landscape and the voice in my head. The moment the red light hits me I collapse, unable to control my body.

ASHLEY

"Where are they," Pip asks in a wary voice. Our rag-tag group of warriors gallop forwards at Gandy's nod, towards the Black Gate. _We’re coming, Andi, I promise_.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth," Adar calls out when we stop again. "Let justice be done upon him!" Behind the gate we can hear rhythmic chanting and the clanging armor of thousands. The gate begins to open—the sound of metal scraping against metal—as we look on in trepidation. A single Orc rides out to greet us, it’s lips barley more than thin black lines drawn back from rotting teeth.

“My master, Sauron the Great, bids the welcome,” it says in a deep rasping voice. The helmet it wore cover all of its head except its mouth and I could see Adar giving it the same nauseated nonplused look that I was. “Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?”

“It’s more along the lines that we don’t negotiate with terrorists,” I remark, gaining the Orc’s attention. “Plus, offense intended, you look like something from The Hills Have Eyes, so I’m not sure if I want to talk or put a spear through your face and end your misery.” Gandalf takes over and doesn’t even glare at me this time, in fact, the old man actually looks on in amusement.

“Tell you master this,” Gandalf states firmly,” the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return.”

“Old gray beard,” the Orc responds. “I have a token I was bidden to show thee.” It holds up a tattered looking iPod, the black screen cracked and the metal casing dented. I have to bite my tongue to keep from gloating that my friend was still alive.

“Can I just shoot this asshole yet,” I growl, narrowing my brown eyes into a hateful glare.

“I see now that the woman was dear to thee. My master wanted you to know that she died after going through agonizing torture. She died screaming.” Its head is focused in my direction, taking in the tears that slipped free at even the thought of Andrea and Sammy being tortured. “The princess’s tears feed my master.”

“Tell your master I’m coming to repay the favor.” Adar urges Brego to move forward a couple of feet, putting himself slightly between me and the monster.

“Who is this? Isildur’s heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken elvish blade.” Adar continues riding forward, the rage burning in his grey eyes the only thing to show that the creature’s words had hit their mark. Before it had a chance to react, Andúril was drawn and the creature’s head was rolling on the ground.

“Well, that’s one way to shut his fat mouth.” The gates open wider and the screeching sound the gears made hurt my ears. As the Orc army begins to march out, we gallop back to our own army—pathetic compared to the Orcs. I look back over my shoulder, noticing the red Eye swiveling in our direction, and I smile.

Our plan was working thus far.

ANDREA

My eyes snap open once I have control back, the red light no longer on me, but distracted by something closer to the gates. "It's gone," Sam tells me with a breath of solace. He crawls over to me, not taking a chance in case the light comes back as I look at him in dazed silence. "The light's passed on, away towards the north. Something's drawn its gaze."

“Yeah,” I nod,” our buddies are here like Ash promised.” I look up at Sam, sitting up slowly. “Let’s go make them proud.” The both of us stagger to our feet and begin walking once more. Always walking, never resting... Always so tired.

ASHLEY

The massive army marches towards us, some of our men wavering and backing away. It's too late though, even if they run the Orcs will hunt them down and kill them. Adar gallops to the very front to address the entire army. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take me." He looks at all of us, his pupils dilating from the thrill of war. "A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth I bid you stand!" He holds Andúril above his head. "Men of the West!"

ANDREA

Sam and I scale the face of Mount Doom, the sharp, jagged rock cutting my hands and torso, the heat leaving burns. Red lightening streaks through the sky, followed shortly after by thunder—four seconds, the lightening is four miles away. I let out a gasping shout as I fall forward onto my knees, the rock digging in and ruining my pants even more with ash and blood. Sam drops next to me, trying to help me up, but I feel so weak. I just want to rest, to sleep.

Slowly, I raise my head to look up, the simple action taking more energy than it should have under normal circumstances. I look up at the mountain, at the lava hardened rock and ash. Sam turns me onto my back, cradling my head in his arms.

ASHLEY

“If this ends badly,” Kharl tells me, swallowing hard,” and you somehow make it back to our world, do me a favor and tell my son I didn’t abandon him.” I look over at my brother, seeing the pain in his eyes. It made my chest ache to see him so downtrodden, and it hurt even worse to know that the baby’s mom probably told him that his dad didn’t care.

“Only if you promise to tell my parents how much I loved them.”

“Deal.”

ANDREA

"Have you ever seen the Shire, Andi," he asks in a desperate attempt to keep me focused. I manage to shake my head, all the smoke surrounding me and the heat making it difficult to breathe. "It'll be spring soon and the orchards will be in blossom. And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket. They'll be sowing summer barely in the lower fields and eating the first of the strawberries with cream." He pauses to look down at me. "I'll bet I could melt some sweetened chocolate for you to dip the strawberries in.”

“How could I say no to that,” I murmur, eyes barely opened to look up at my friend. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess.” I would have cried if it were possible, and my chest heaved like I was sobbing anyway. “God, the eye won't leave me alone. It keeps looking at me like I'm a prime steak and it's a predator."

"Then let's be rid of it once and for all! Come on, Andi, I can't carry it for you…." He picks me up in his arms, easily holding my emaciated frame. "But I can carry you!" His soft face hardens with resolve as he carries me up the mountain and I feel so bad that I can’t do anything to help ease this burden from his shoulders.

ASHLEY

The Orcs surround us on all sides and Adar raises his sword in a broad sweep as he walks forward and turns to face us. "For Andrea," he says softly. He turns again to face the enemy and charges forward with a shout of fury. I give my own battle yell, running forward with the others, my sword out of its scabbard and in my hand in a single fluid motion.

ANDREA

With me on his back, Sam slowly but surely begins the ascent up Mount Doom. Strong winds whip at us on either side, carrying ash with it and driving the substance down our throats. The ground below is hidden by clouds and fog, and we both start when the mountain trembles, red flame exploding up into the sky. It could blow at any time and that thought made me uneasy.

"Look, Andi! We're almost there!" I do look up at Sam's urging and I'm able to make out the doorway carved into the mountainside, glowing from the lava inside of it. I let out a breathless laugh, joy flooding my senses. Out of nowhere, something crashes into us, sending Sam and I to the ground. _It's Gollum, he survived the fall!_ The deformed Hobbit crawls on top of me, wrapping his hands around my throat and squeezing.

I dig my nails into Gollum's hands, trying to pry them off so I could get oxygen, but his grip is too strong and I am too weak at this point. A rock flies from the left, striking Gollum's head and stunning him enough that Sam can tackle him to the ground.

ASHLEY

I scream as an Orc blade manages to open a deep cut above my eye, beheading the creature soon thereafter. The battle was worse than I thought it would be and I was nearly out of energy. But I fought on, ignoring my asthma, ignoring my aches and pains, ignoring everything but the Orcs I'm fighting. Nothing mattered if Andi didn't destroy the Ring. We'd all be killed if she fails and this is the least I can do if it means she gets a brief respite from the constant worry of Orc soldiers.

High overhead, Nazgûl fly on their Fell-beasts, picking men off by two's and three's.

ANDREA

Taking the opportunity given to me by Sam, I sneak away on up the mountain towards the opening. The was path hard and the Ring was resting in my hand instead of around my neck as it had been since our journey started. My bones ached and my breathing was ragged, but I continue onwards as my mum and dad would want me to. I could see them in my mind's eye, cheering me on like they did when I played basketball in college. 

_You can do it!_ My mum would yell, waving her arms and giving me a huge smile.  _You can beat them_ _!_ Dad would shout, yelling insults at Gollum the entire time as I climbed. The thought of them enough to spur me on.

ASHLEY

Giant Eagles have joined the fray now, attacking the Fell-beasts and their riders, giving us a break. "The Eagles are coming," I hear Pip shout from a few feet away. "The Eagles are coming!" All he's missing is some period clothing and a lantern, and he could be a miniature Paul Revere!

I laugh, sticking an Orc in the belly before moving on to the next and the next after that, trying to help Pip as best I could while Haldir helped Merry. We might just win this thing after all.

ANDREA

"Andrea," I hear Sammy shout. I stare down at the river of lave flowing below, the place I was expected to throw the Ring and destroy it. I am so close, yet the Ring feels as though it’s stuck in my palm and doesn't want to part with me.

"I'm over here, Sam," I mumble, gaze switching from the lava to the gold piece of jewelry in my hand The heat inside the volcano makes sweat drench my clothes and drip into my eyes, but I pay it no heed. I hold the Ring over the chasm, willing myself to unclench my fingers and be rid of the damn thing once and for all.

"Destroy it! Go on! Throw it in the fire!" I don't look at Sam, I don't have to in order to know his expression is desperate and pleading, just like his voice. "What are you waiting for?! Just let it go!" The Ring's soft hum grows louder in my ears until it sounds like angry bees. I pull the Ring away and closer to me, holding it like a mother would her infant child.

"It's mine," I hiss, ripping it off the chain and sliding it on my finger.

"No!"


	56. The War is Won

ANDREA

Invisible, I walk past Sam towards the cavern's exit, but Gollum jumps at me, knocking me to the ground. Shrieking, I claw at Gollum frantically as he sits on my back. _I have to protect the Ring! I have to protect the precious!_ I roll so that I am on top, drawing my fists back and pummeling him with all the strength I can muster. _He wouldn't have it! I won't let him take it from me. It's mine, my own, my precious!_

Gollum grabs my fist that bears the Ring and bites hard, the shock of pain making me regain my senses. I bite back, the copper tang of blood filling my mouth along with two of Gollum's fingers. He lurches back, hitting his head against the ground. With him slightly dazed from pain, I stand up and bring my foot down hard on his face until I'm sure he's unconscious, spitting out his digits and blood.

"Asshole," I gasp, running over to Sam, who's just beginning to come to. "It'll be alright, Sammy," I promise, removing the Ring," I'm back and better than ever."

KHARL

I let out a yell when I see Ashley's body lying on the ground, sprinting to her and cradling her in my arms. She was still breathing, but only faintly. Her chest was barely moving under the heavy chainmail shirt she was in. Quickly, I set about removing the chainmail but trying to leave her shirt in place to keep others, not to mention myself, from seeing her chest. It was a Jack Sparrow moment of clarity that made me do it, realizing the heavy garment was hindering her.

A great stomping sound that shakes the earth makes me look up in the middle of my chore, a giant troll stomping its way through the battle and towards me. Not pausing to think, I grab Ash and carry her like a sack of potatoes through the battle, one hand wrapped around my sister's knees and the other supporting my sword, I stop to fight only when I have to.

ANDREA

"Watch out," Sam cries as Gollum jumps on me again, stealing the Ring out of my hand and beginning to dance around near the edge of the crest we were on. I glare at him, my anger boiling over at all he's caused. Rising slowly, I leave Sam on the ground and approach Gollum, kicking him square in the stomach and forcing him over the edge into the lava below, taking the Ring with him.

I collapse on the ground, glad to finally be rid of the damn thing. "We did it, Sammy, we destroyed it!"

KHARL

Terrible sounds issue from Mordor, all eyes drawn to the place. The Trolls sprint off in fear of the noises, which makes me nervous for the simple matter of them being way bigger than I am and whatever scares them is probably even worse of me. I look down at my sister, having gotten her mail off but unable to staunch her head wound.

It is deep and crusted with dirt, bleeding profusely and worse than any injury she's ever had. “It’s over, Ash,” I tell her as Sauron's dark tower crumbles into a pile of smoking rumble. “Andi’s done it, we've won!” The Black Gate crumbles next, the Orcs fleeing in all directions as I sit and watch Mount Doom erupts, the ground crumbling in a near-perfect circle around us to swallow the Orcs and monsters.

_We may have won, but Sam and Andrea could never have survived that_.

ANDREA

Sam and I stagger out of the exit, dodging lava and flying debris, a blast of hot air throwing us on a large slab of rock. From above, Nazgûl fall, balls of flame and screams of agony until they hit the ground with enough force to kill anything. The ground shakes violently under us as the rock we’re on floats out into a river of lava.

"It's finally over," I smile, exhausted.

"Yes," Sammy nods, relaxing on his back. "It's done with." I close my eyes to keep them from stinging in the heat, finally at rest.

"I can see my home... The rolling fields of my farm, grassy and full of places to explore. My mum and dad, and my sisters. Lemon fried chicken…"

"Rosie Cotton dancing," Sam reminisces," she had ribbons in her hair." I look over at my friend, taking his hand in mine as he starts to cry. "If I ever was to marry someone…. It would have been her…. It would have been her." I pull him close to me, resting my cheek against the top of his head as he continues to sob.

"I couldn't have done this without you, Sammy. I'm glad to have you here even though I did kind of lose it back there." We share a tear filled smile before I close my eyes again, waiting for death to come for me.

ASHLEY

When I open my eyes, I'm no longer on the battlefield but in a large room on a bed. I look around me, still in the stage of half-sleep where everything is strange and out of place. Everything is done up in white and gold, and the sunlight streaming in from the open balcony doors makes me wince. Could this place be any damn brighter?

"Where the hell?" I sit up slowly, almost not able to on my own as a searing pain runs the length of my right side. "What happened?"

"You were thrown by a Fell-beast." My head snaps to the right where Adar is sitting on the edge of my bed. "You were also cut by an Orc blade here." He touches my forehead above my left eye. "And Kharl accidentally cut open your ride side while trying to remove your chainmail so you could breathe easier." Nodding, I rest against the head board and soft pillows, contemplating everything.

"The others, are they okay?"

"Perfectly fine. The only one we're waiting on now that you're awake is Andrea." I swallow past a lump in my throat and blink back the tears. "She'll be fine too, you know. She's too stubborn to do anything but hold on, just like you." I smile at that, snuggling up next to him for warmth. It's so cold in the room that I had begun to shiver. "You should get some more rest. I'll come find you when Andrea wakes up. I'm sure Haldir would be happy to come in here and keep you warm, Lariel."

"Oh, I'm sure he would." My reply is muffled by a yawn and soon I'm back in Dream Ville, a place where talking pickles rule and that damn Ring never happened.

ANDREA

The last thing I expected to do was wake up, let alone wake up to the sound of soft snores. I open my eyes to see the cause of the snoring, wincing in the harsh sunlight that filtered in through gauzy white curtains.  Sitting on a bench across from the bed I'm lying on are Ashley and Kharl, leaning their backs against each other with their mouths hanging wide open. I was kind of hoping to see a topless Aragorn sitting on the edge of my bed and holding a tray of chocolate covered strawberries, but no, I get two geeks snoring and drooling all over themselves.

"That's attractive," I quip, sitting up. Ash's eyes snap open at the sound of my voice and she jumps up, leaving poor Kharl to fall backwards and then roll onto the floor.

"You're alive," she shouts, pouncing on the bed and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. At her loud-mouthed cry, Aragorn and all the others run into the room, leaving Kharl to sleep on the floor. He doesn't even twitch when Pip and Merry step on him in order to climb onto the bed. Sam follows soon after, pulling me into an even tighter hug than Ashley had. All of them start talking at once, the overlapping voices drowning out Kharl's snores.

I laugh, bantering with Ashley, flirting with Aragorn, and playing I-spy with the Hobbits, while I tease Gimli and Legolas' friendship. I had missed all of this and it was what I looked forward to in the beginning part of the journey to Mordor. It was also all Sam would talk about back then until the hopelessness had kicked in.

"I've missed you so much," Aragorn tells me when the others leave, dragging Kharl behind them. "I dreamed of the day I would see you again, now I dream of the day you become my Queen and rule at my side."

"With one condition."

"And what's that?"

"I ain't calling Ashley my daughter. That would be weird on so many levels that it ain't even funny!" He chuckles, hugging me close and allowing me to rest my head against his broad chest. I had a few scrapes and cuts in places, a scar around my index finger where Gollum had bit me, and pale scar from getting pumped full of Shelob’s venom, but was unmarked other than those. “I missed you so much.”

“And I you.” I could make out faint whispering from the other side of the door, sharing and amused look with Aragorn as he held a finger up to his lips. With stealth that could put a Ninja to shame, he rises from the bed and tiptoes across the room to the door, grinning broadly as he throws it open with no notice. Kharl falls forward with two Hobbits and Ashley landing on top of him, three of the four looking sheepish.

“I was looking for my contacts,” Ashley tries as she sets up on her elbows. I raise my eyebrows, staring at her until she gave in and smiled. “Alright, I was making sure my dear old—and I mean _old_ —dad here made sure to tell you how great I was at keeping him celibate.”

“She was the best birth control I could hope for.”


	57. A Long Journey Ended

***~Three Days Later—the Crowning Ceremony~***

On the utmost level of Minas Tirith, I watch with a crowd of four thousand others as Aragorn and Ashley are crowned as King and Princess of Gondor. The fact that Ash was conned into wearing a bright, white dress was funny enough to make me have to sit and laugh for five minutes.

Her dress was made of velvet and had silver strands sewn across the bosom in a crisscrossing design, on her head rests a silver circlet with an amethyst stone in the center of it, the silver that goes around her head braided together, and the silver that rested just under the stone was twined into an elaborate design of swirls. Her hair fells in soft waves to the center of her back, the red highlights more pronounced under direct sunlight, and the standing out in stark relief against her freckled skin.

My own dress was a dark blue, made of velvet like Ashley's except less elaborate in its design, the finishing touch being a belt around my waist made of small silver disks that hung loosely to my knees. Aragorn was dressed in simple clothes, but they were completely hidden under his silver armor, chainmail, and black cloak.

Gandy places the Crown of Gondor of Aragorn's head saying," Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." Aragorn slowly rises, turning to face the cheering crowd.

"This day does not belong to one man or woman," Aragorn says in his public speaking voice," but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." The people attending the ceremony cheered again, but go quiet as he starts to sing in Elvish. " _Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta_ **(1)**."

Ashley puts her hand in the crook of his elbow as they start down the short stairs to level ground, walking in a slow procession down the white path as the people bow their heads in respect for their new rulers. They pass friends: Éowyn and Faramir, Éomer, Legolas and a few other Elves, Gimli, Elrond, but he pauses in front of me.

I come forward and wrap my arms around Aragorn's neck, letting him swing me in a circle and kiss me in front of everyone. I was willing to let him do just about anything as long as I never had to lose him again. When he sets me down on my feet again I notice Ashley has grabbed Haldir out of the crowd and was kissing him as well, her hands holding onto the front of his shirt. It was a comical sight to see shy Ashley committing PDA in front of her kingdom.

Aragorn breaks the pair of them apart when it doesn't look like they're gonna come up for air any time soon and we continue on our way until we reach three little Hobbits. They go to bow their heads, but Aragorn stops them.

"My friends," he tells them in a voice the showed how much respect he had for them," you bow to no one." He drops to one knee in front of them, everyone one else doing the same a second later while the Hobbits stood where they were, looking dumbfounded and in awe.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly when I stepped out onto the silk fabric that ran the length of the courtyard to the alter waiting at the end. Ashley had taken care of most of the arrangements, including who would walk me down the aisle to Aragorn. Faramir looks a bit uncomfortable in the fancy clothes he was forced into at knife point, but the awkwardness is beat out by the pride he feels at the honor. All the attendants sit in chairs on either side of the aisle, dressed in their finest with baskets of white rose petals on their laps.

I hold tightly to the bouquet of flowers in my left hand while my right was clutching Faramir's arm. The white fabric of my dress was light and easy to walk in, the back trailing slightly behind me; black lace curled in intricate patterns on my bottom of my dress, the elbows, the end of the sleeves, and the neck. It was beautiful and carefully made so that the heat wouldn't be too much to bear. Ash and I had thought it all out over lunch a few weeks back and decided that silk and a little bit of velvet would be the best choice in the almost unbearable heat of a Gondorian summer.

_We were definitely right about that!_

Fighting not to show how nervous I actually felt, I wear a mask of cool confidence as I get closer and closer to Aragorn, Ashley playing the piano softly to one side of the alter. Her dress would make many woman attending blush and whisper; it was emerald green with a paler green sash tied about her waist, the dress itself stopped a little under her knees and is only a few inches longer than the one I intend to wear to her wedding in a month.

"Are you alright," Faramir asks in a soft voice that only he and I could hear," you look a little pale."

"I'm fine," I answer stiffly, straightening my back ever so slightly. Faramir chuckles, walking quicker, not so much that it was obvious, but enough so that we'll get where we're going sooner. The sooner this ceremony is over and the honeymoon begins, the better!

Aragorn smiles at me as I come nearer, dressed in similar clothes as he wore at the crowning ceremony weeks ago. Unconsciously, I bite my lip as we come closer and closer to what I've been looking forward to since I was four and learned what a wedding was. Step. The music was growing fainter. Step. I take a deep breath, taking Aragorn's offered hand as I stand next to him and the music stops completely.

Gandalf stands before us, staff in one hand and a large book in the other. Marriages were slightly different in Middle-earth, but Ash had taken care of the big differences and had them replaced with the ones from our world. For instance, this wouldn't take as long as in our world, but it still touches on the basics of my religion.

Aragorn and I turn to face each other and I slide his ring on his finger, a simple gold band with a diamond in the center and two sapphires on either side of it in the shape of stars. The ring he puts on my finger is silver with upraised silver designs on either side of a sapphire cut in an oval shape.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, may your days together be long and filled with joy and laughter." Aragorn bends down to place a lingering kiss on my lips, his mouth soft against mine and tasting of honeyed wine. _So I'm not the only one nervous_. When we break apart, the flower petals come raining down, and we're swept into the Citadel's great hall for the celebration and dancing. I smile up at Aragorn, letting him lead the way in our couple's dance. Ashley was singing up on a small stage, giving me something familiar to dance to so that I wasn't completely lost.

This was nice, just swaying back and forth with the man of my dreams. He had his hands resting lightly on my hips, ever the gentlemen as he doesn't allow them to drop any further. "I love you," I smile, my arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"And I love you."

_Dance me to your beauty like a burning violin/Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in/Lift me like an olive branch, be my homeward dove/And dance me to the end of love_

ASHLEY

I had told everyone that I wanted a simple, little ceremony—no muss, no fuss, and certainly not the thousand or so people gathered outside to see me walk down the aisle. Andrea had been behind part of it, telling the tailors to make my dress a nice, bright white with a black, lace pattern on the front of the skirt and inside the billowy sleeves. It was beautiful, more so than I thought it would be when she was describing it to me and showing me rough sketches. The dress was made complete by the almost hidden scabbard meant for my dagger. I never left the Citadel without it since I considered it my good luck charm.

"Are you ready," Adar asks, placing my hand in the crook of his arm with a gentle, encouraging smile. He had no problem with this, having so recently had his own wedding with Daisy walking Andi to him since her father wasn't here _. Imagine Tom's shock to find out that his little girl was now a Queen!_ Biting my lip, I give Aragorn a nod and, together, we begin the agonizingly slow march towards the alter and my elf waiting there.

Andi and the rest of the Fellowship stand off to the side of the alter, Andi dressed in a pale lilac dress that stopped just below her knees with a scabbard occupied by a dagger that Aragorn had given her as a wedding gift. Soft music plays in the background, matching the pace Adar and I had set.

"I'm nervous," I whisper to Adar, clutching his arm tighter. He looks down at me with another kind smile, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"So was I." I couldn't blame him there, this whole marriage thing was enough to make a sane person want to pull their hair out, but no one in our group has ever been considered sane. My heart sped up when we reached our destination, me stepping up beside Haldir and Aragorn joining Andrea. Haldir gives me an impish smile that I return with one of my own, the knot in my stomach slowly dissipating until it was just a couple of butterflies fluttering around.

_This would be easy, after all, we already live together in the Citadel, and this just meant we'd share a name._

Gandalf nods to both of us, going through the same motions he did at Andrea and Aragorn's wedding just a month ago. I catch Haldir's eyes when we're told to turn and face each other, my hands resting in his—brown eyes clashing with blue in a silent challenge of who would blink first. "You may exchange rings," Gandalf instructs. The ring Haldir slides onto my finger is silver with intricate designs cut into it, looking almost Celtic if it were possible. I give him a silver band with a single emerald set in the center, shaped like a leaf. "I now pronounce you man and wife, may your days together be long and filled with joy and laughter."

With a smirk, I grab Haldir's face and pull him in for a kiss, shocking all of the people there with the exception of Andrea.

"Glad to see you're as excited as I am," Haldir murmurs, pulling me tight against him and giving me another, long kiss.

After we're herded into the great hall for our special moment, I lay my head against Haldir's chest as we sway to the song Andrea is singing up on a small stage that had been constructed at her order—the same one I sang on at her and Aragorn's wedding. The song was one I was instantly familiar with: _I Want to Spend my Lifetime loving you_ from the Mask of Zorro, one of my favorite movies ever. This day had turned out to be perfect; the weather was warm and sunny, the music was great, and Kharl wasn't being an ass to Leggy, which was always a plus. I couldn't ask for anything better.

"I've got some good news for you," I tell my husband quietly, meeting his gaze again.

"Better news than you being my wife?" He was teasing me and my smile only grew as I took one of his hands and placed it on my stomach.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a daddy."

_Moon so bright, night so fine/Keep your heart here with mine/Life's a dream we are dreaming/Race the moon, catch the wind/Ride the night to the end/Seize the day, stand up for the light_

**(1) "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world."**


End file.
